The Pageant
by ShiverBoo
Summary: Hermione and Ginny are invited to Witch Weekley's Beauty Pageant in Las Vegas. There they meet many unexpected problems. But nothing that bad could happen in two weeks, right? COMPLETE with Epilogue
1. The Invite

Background Information: This story takes place the June after Ginny graduates. Hermione has already been out of school for a year, and a trip to Las Vegas is a welcome vacation from the real world. Ginny is just eighteen and Hermione is nineteen, almost twenty.

* * *

Disclaimer: We own the plot and that's about it!

* * *

Chapter One: The Invite

* * *

Her room was immaculate. The bed was made, her dirty clothes were in a basket, and her desk was spotless. Her nightstand held only a small radio alarm clock and a large book. She had a few book shelves, all filled to capacity, lined up against one wall creating her own mini-library. The bay window was open and her curtains were flowing with the early summer breeze into the room. Hermione sat on the seat in front of the window, lightly sucking on the end of a Sugar Quill, with a small book in her lap.

Inside of the book were pages and pages of sketches. The first few ones were good but were of beginner level. The further into the book that you looked, the better the drawings became. She was currently working on a picture of her and a faceless boy. She had recently become obsessed with a guy who haunted her dreams; she felt that she knew who it was, but she was unable to give him a name. Of late, she had been labeling her drawings "Ginger and Brad". For the time being, until she knew his real name, she would name him Brad.

Her latest picture was of Ginger, a nickname that had been given to herself by Ginny, leaning into Brad. He had his arms wrapped around her protectively, but his face remained blank. When Hermione called him a faceless boy he really was. She had given him features, but only what she could remember from her dreams. He had hair that passed the top arch of his ears and he was obviously well-built. But still his face remained as blank as the paper it laid on.

Hermione tried her hardest not to make him perfect, but each time she looked at her drawings she found fewer and fewer flaws. She didn't truly believe in a perfect person so in her drawings she revealed flaws; even those of her best friends. She had scores of pictures of Ron, Harry, and Ginny, and in every one she showed even the tiniest imperfections. When they looked at the drawings they saw a near perfect reflection of themselves and Hermione prided herself on the truthfulness of her art.

The only time anyone saw the drawings was if she let them. Harry had seen the pictures of himself that he had posed for; the same with Ginny and Ron. None of them, however, had seen any pictures that Hermione had drawn of them without their knowledge. For all they knew, her best friends only appeared a few times in her book. They had no idea that they had actually dominated her drawings until Brad had taken over. Now every picture she drew was of him or of him and her together.

Hermione shut the book and rested her head back onto the window ledge. She had often found herself tiring of drawing her unknown love, and instead would be tempted to imagine him as a person rather than a pencil sketch. As of this moment she was already drifting off into her thoughts.

_She was alone. Walking along a beach, Hermione's feet were covered in the shallow waters of the incoming tide. With each wave, fresh water came crashing in around her ankles. As she walked, her heels splashed the cold water up and it came in contact with her calves and thighs. After a few minutes of solitude, her legs were soaked and even the bottom of her skirt was damp._

_She stopped for a moment to brush off her legs and when she straightened herself she saw him standing in front of her. His hair was shining and Hermione had to fight the urge to run her fingers through it. His eyes were a startling shade and they pierced through her with a mix of fury and adoration. It was a fine line between love and hate and they both walked along it very carefully. It was at these moments that Hermione knew him not as Brad the faceless stranger, but as her one true love._

_Hermione ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. He lifted her up easily enough and began to spin her around. Her head was nestled in his neck and her feet were floating above the ground as they twirled. Finally, he slowed and her feet touched the water and sand again. She reluctantly pulled away and gazed into his stunning eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but he caught her lips in a warm kiss._

_There was nothing trashy about the kiss. It was soft and romantic, not wild and sloppy. When they finished he whispered gruffly under his breath, "I think I love you, Hermione."_

_She looked deeply into his eyes and finally found her voice enough to whisper, "I know I love you, "_

Hermione was jolted out of her daydream by an owl that was sitting on her bed. It was hooting loudly in her direction in a tone that she took as annoyance. She grudgingly rose from her favorite spot and walked across the room to get a treat for the bird.

"I should probably keep these near the window from now on. What are you here for anyway?" she asked the owl as she grabbed the can of treats that sat on her dresser. She looked back at the animal and laughed. "You can't exactly tell me why you're here, can you? Why did I even ask you?" She laughed again before continuing. "The better question, Hermione, is why the bloody hell are you still talking to an animal! And now I'm talking to myself. How grand!" She chided herself for her immature behavior before carrying the canister over to her bed and feeding one treat to the tawny owl. She put the can on the seat next to the window and moved back to the owl to take the letter off of its leg.

She examined the enveloped to make sure it was indeed for her—she had never had an owl make a mistake before, but it was always good to double check—and was unsurprised to see that it was. She slid her finger underneath the envelope backing and opened the loose seal. She withdrew a piece of parchment from the case and unfolded it.

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

_You have been accepted in Witch Weekly's Annual Beauty Pageant. It will be held in Las Vegas, Nevada, from July 15th to July 30th. You will be judged in seven categories consisting of Casual Wear, Formal Wear, Bathing Suits, Lingerie, Clubbing Attire, Pajamas, and a final Talent Show. All clothing will be provided._

_Five winners of this competition will be offered the chance at a modeling career along with premier positions in the Witch Weekly Calendar for next year. Twelve winners will all star on the front cover of next years issues of Witch Weekly Magazine._

_Pageants will be held every other day with a day of leisure separating each competition. A tentative schedule is attached. Also, directions to the Green Dragon Casino and Resort, where the competition will be held, are attached. We await your response by owl post no later than July 1st._

_Sincerely,_

_Cassandra Poltergeist_

_Producer of Witch Weekly Magazine_

Hermione reread the letter a few times before it finally sunk in. She had been selected for an actual beauty pageant! A month ago Ginny had taken her to nominate themselves for events like these, but Hermione hadn't actually expected to receive anything in return. She had to wonder if Ginny had also gotten this letter. She told the owl that she would send her response in later, but first she had to talk to Ginny.

As soon as the owl had left Hermione exited her flat and walked to Ginny's. After Ginny had finished school she had been looking for a place and since one had opened up near Hermione, Ginny had soon bought it. Being as they were best friends, the two of them loved the arrangement and took advantage of it all the time. It had been a while though, Hermione realized, since they had last talked. She had to wonder if anything knew was going on with her best girlfriend.

Hermione approached the door and knocked a few times. After a few seconds the redhead came to the door and threw open the door. After a quick hug Ginny invited Hermione inside.

"Come on in! I have something I need to tell you. In fact, I was just on my way over to your place!"

"That's great. What's up?" Hermione asked her best girl friend.

"Not now! Let's sit down and get something to drink first." Ginny ushered Hermione into the dining room and grabbed a couple wine coolers from her refrigerator. They sat opposite each other, both sipping their coolers for a minute before Ginny burst out her news.

"I'm engaged!" she shouted, showing Hermione her left hand.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock at the large diamond on Ginny's finger, "But…" she stuttered. "Who are—were—you dating? I didn't even know you had a boyfriend, let alone a serious one!"

Ginny giggled and put her chin to her collarbone. She looked up at Hermione bashfully and blushed. "Well, we wanted to keep it a secret since I was still in school and he wasn't—"

"So he's older than you?" Hermione asked protectively.

"Not much," Ginny reassured her, "And he's really nice and sweet… He's cute and funny… I think you'll like him!"

"How old is he, Ginny?" Hermione asked again.

"Did I mention he's cute and funny?" Ginny stalled.

"Yes you did! What you didn't mention is HOW OLD IS HE? Oh, and who is he?"

"It's Oliver Wood. Quidditch Captain?"

"Oh my god! He is so cute! You are very lucky to have him!" Hermione squealed in excitement.

"I know!" Ginny rose from her seat and ran over to Hermione. They hugged again and Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand so that she could examine the ring further.

"It's gorgeous! Isn't Oliver on some professional team now?"

"Yeah. Puddlemere United. He's really busy, but it's all right. We're working around that. In fact, he's gone the whole month of July! Which is all right because I'm not going to be around here anyway," Ginny explained to Hermione.

"Oh," Hermione said sadly. She had hoped that Ginny would be able to attend the pageant with her. "Where are you going to be?"

"I got invited to participate in a Beauty Pageant for Witch Weekly Magazine!"

"I did too! We can go together!" Hermione said happily. "That was why I came over in the first place!"

Ginny and Hermione spent the next hour and a half deciding when to go shopping, what they would need to buy, and how excited they both were. Of course the hosts of the pageant would be covering any outfits they _needed_, but this was as good of an excuse as any to go shopping. When they finished talking they wrote their responses and sent them in. In the next three weeks they would need to shop, complete and entire self-beautifying regiment, and acquire two plane tickets for Las Vegas, Nevada.

* * *

A/N: This is SilverShiver's chapter. All odd chapters will be written by SilverShiver and all even chapters will be written by BooBack. Hope you enjoy.

Amber and Brittany


	2. The Plane Ride

Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot.

Chapter Two: The Plane Ride

On the sunny morning of July 14th, Hermione and Ginny stepped out of the Taxi-cab. They were at Heathrow Airport; their plane left in three hours. Hermione, as always, was there extremely early to make sure that they were on the plane far before they had to be.

They walked through the front door, dragging their things behind them. It was Ginny's idea to take a plane; she thought it would be more fun to take the muggle way there, instead of ordinary wizarding customs. She had tired of apparating since she had acquired her license for it.

Hermione was quick to agree; she loved flying in planes and couldn't wait. They were both very excited for the competition that was to come, and they had gone shopping immensely over the last three weeks, buying loads of clothes that they did not need.

Hermione had also gotten to see Oliver the week before he had left, two weeks ago. He was different; older and cuter. But she had also seen that there was not much…spark between Ginny and Oliver, but since they looked so happy together, Hermione said nothing for the moment, she only wanted her best friend to be happy.

When they arrived at the metal detector, Hermione took her house keys out of her pocket and her necklace from her neck, and put them in the bowl, then proceeded to walk through the detector. She went through without a hitch, but Ginny had forgotten her locket around her neck, and didn't put it in the bowl. The detector went off and in seconds, she was surrounded by guards.

They grabbed her and pulled her away. Hermione saw the look on her face—terror—and followed them, hoping they weren't going to take liberties with her friend.

The guards led her to a room, where they frisked her. They found her wand and other objects, they started questioning her.

"What is the use of this piece of wood?"

"It's just a stick."

"You could poke someone's eye out with it, are these your intentions?"

"No, why would I want to poke someone's eye out?"

"We don't know what goes through the minds of troubled youths these days!"

"I am not a troubled youth; I only want to go to America."

"And what are your intentions in America?"

"I'm in a beauty pageant."

"What is the use of a stick in a beauty pageant?"

The questioning went on for another hour and Hermione thanked Merlin that she had forced Ginny to arrive earlier.

By the time they got done with the questioning, Hermione was tired, and Ginny was exhausted from their stupid questions. They had finally let her go with her wand, after she had given them no reason that she would want to use it to poke out their eyes. But they would not let her leave with her lighter.

Ginny had a lighter that her older brother had gotten her in Egypt. And they would not let her bring it on the plane.

"Those mean people, why wouldn't they let me bring that? I could bring down the plane with my stick of wood, what would I do with the lighter?" Ginny was complaining about the airport security and rightly so, Hermione probably would have been even angrier than Ginny at this moment.

They finally got on the plane a half hour before lift off and there were barely any people on the plane.

Hermione and Ginny found their seats. Ginny had the window seat and Hermione had the middle. The other person that would be sitting by them was already there. But they seemed to have their head buried in their coat and sleeping very soundly, so Hermione and Ginny tried their best not to disturb him as they found their seats.

Hermione sat down between the stranger and Ginny. The plane began to fill. There were a lot of people on the plane now, and the stewardesses were coming around with the drinking carts. Hermione gladly took a strawberry wine cooler and Ginny got a raspberry one.

The plane filled and in a few moments of turbulence, they were in the air. Hermione was starting to get sick and she didn't think that she could stand sitting in the middle, she needed to look out the window, so she begged Ginny to switch seats with her. Ginny finally gave up her window seat for Hermione and they switched.

They heard a ringing, sounding remarkably like a phone ringing. The man beside them started to stir.

He grabbed in his coat and answered his cell phone.

"What do you want?" they heard the person answer. Hermione thought he sounded a lot younger than she had thought in beginning. She thought she recognized the voice, but she had no idea where she had heard it before. School, maybe?

"I'll be there tomorrow!" he yelled. Wow, he was a little violent. "Yes, tomorrow, I'll see you there. Ok, bye!"

He hung up the phone and shoved it back into his pocket. Then they heard him mutter, "Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin."

This caught their attention.

Ginny looked at him and then the recognition hit. "Blaise?"

He snapped his head to her, "Who wants to know?" he asked protectively.

"I know it's you, why are you here?" Ginny asked.

"Who are you?" he asked hesitantly.

"It's me, ass. Ginny."

"Ginny?"

"Weasley."

"Oh! You look…different," Blaise said softly.

"Can someone please explain to me what is going on?" Hermione put in.

"Who are you?" Blaise asked Hermione.

"I'm Hermione Granger, who are you?" Hermione asked him.

"Blaise…Zabini, didn't we already go over this?"

"I've never seen you before," Hermione said.

"I was in your year, Miss Head Girl. At least Draco knew everyone in our year," he said sardonically.

"Yeah, but only because he slept with them all!" she yelled. "Ask him their name and he couldn't tell you!"

"Well, he knew your name," he smiled.

"Shut up!" Hermione said with a groan and pulled out her book, trying to block out Blaise talking.

Ginny gave Hermione a quizzical look and turned back to Blaise, "So…"

Ginny and Blaise had a great conversation over the duration of the plane ride, and Hermione kept to herself, trying to get what Blaise had said out of her mind.

Yes, it was true! Could she really help that he lived right next door to him and he was so devilishly handsome. She had given in to him, she had. She hated it now, she hated that she had ever given her body over to Draco Malfoy, of all people. She hated him and herself for ever doing something like that.

She knew that he had bragged, obviously even having some sort of bet going, a bet to see if he could get the prudish Head Girl into bed. And he had. He had seduced her in every way possible, and with him being so perfect and always there, how could she really resist?

"Hermione…HERMIONE!"

Hermione was snapped out of her daze of thinking about her one—great—time with Draco.

"What Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, we're flying over the strip," Ginny said, pointing out the window.

Hermione looked out the window to see all the lights down below her. It was night time when they were arriving, so they could see all of it in the darkness. It was beautiful. She had always heard of the sight, and she had always wanted to see it, but now that she was here, she could see why Vegas was a great tourist attraction.

Ginny was eager to see it too and she pushed Hermione out of the way. Blaise was leaning over as well, and Hermione was amazed that he was still there and awake, that he hadn't tired of Ginny's rambling on yet. But, even if he was a Slytherin, he seemed like a nice guy.

They landed a couple minutes later. After they landed they went to baggage claim to get their luggage. When they got outside they hailed a cab.

"So, where are you two staying?" Blaise asked.

"Oh, we're staying at the Green Dragon," Ginny said before Hermione could talk.

"Really? That's where I'm staying too. We can share a cab then, eh?" Blaise asked.

"Yes, we can," Ginny answered in sort of a wistful way.

"Ginny, YOU'RE ENGAGED!" Hermione yelled.

"You're engaged?" Blaise asked sadly.

"I'm engaged?" Ginny asked, confused for a moment.

"Yes, Ginny. You are engaged to Oliver Wood. You know the guy who plays for Puddlemere United. He's a _nice guy," _Hermione said, trying to mock Ginny.

"I'm sorry Blaise, I should have told you. I sort of forgot. I actually really did forget. But with this huge rock…" absently she started playing with her ring, "you would think that a girl would remember that she is about to be married."

"Its ok, I should have noticed the 'huge rock'. I'm sorry that I bothered you," Blaise said sadly, hailing a cab.

"We can still share a cab," Ginny said desperately.

"I don't know if that is the best idea," Hermione said.

"Yeah, Ginny," Blaise agreed, wary of an angry Hermione. "Maybe I'll see you later. We _are _staying at the same hotel," Blaise smiled, before getting in the cab and driving off.

"Hermione, why did you have to tell him that I'm engaged?" Ginny asked.

"Because you are!"

"That doesn't matter, 'What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.' Plus, Oliver is gone for the month. He'll never know."

"Ginny, you know that isn't true. Now lets go, its dark and I'm tired," Hermione said, hailing a cab and putting her luggage in the car.

A/N: Yea! My first chapter. Hope you all liked it, it gets better, chapter 4 is the best. Okay, and 5.


	3. The Man In the Green Baseball Cap

Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Chapter Three: The Man in the Green Baseball Cap

* * *

The next morning Hermione awoke to an empty room. She saw the schedule and noticed that it was time for breakfast. Last night, when they had checked in, they had been informed that breakfast would be provided by the magazine hosts and that they would be expected in the diner downstairs at ten the next morning. Luckily, it was only 9:30, so Hermione had time to shower before she left. When she had showered and dressed, Hermione left the hotel room and hurried down to the lobby to find Ginny.

* * *

Ginny had woken up at 8:30 that morning and, after a quick shower, she had decided to explore the Green Dragon Casino and Resort. She still had an hour and a half until breakfast and that seemed the perfect amount of time to check out her new surroundings. 

First, Ginny took the elevator down to the lobby. She got off and soon saw Blaise Zabini. Blaise was talking to a man wearing a dark green baseball cap. The man had his back to Ginny so she didn't recognize him at first sight. Blaise looked past the man he was talking to and caught Ginny's eye. After hurrying the conversation to a close, Blaise strode past his friend and approached the redhead.

"Hello, love," greeted Blaise.

"Hi, Blaise," Ginny replied giggling.

"Have you ever heard the phrase," Blaise asked, "'What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas'?"

Ginny giggled again at the memory of her telling Hermione the same thing last night. "Yes."

Blaise grinned. "Good. How about dinner? Tonight?"

At this Ginny saw the man in the green baseball cap behind Blaise. She saw him smiling at the two of them talking, and for a split second she recognized him. Unfortunately he turned, and any recognition that Ginny had had, was lost.

"Um… sure. I guess that would be nice."

"I'll pick you up tonight at eight. What room are you in?"

Ginny hesitated for a second. She knew Hermione, and she knew that Hermione would not agree with her going out while she was engaged. Sure, what happened in Vegas could stay in Vegas, but would it? If she went sneaking around with Blaise behind Hermione's back, and Hermione found out, which she would eventually, then Oliver would soon know. And Ginny loved Oliver too much to risk that happening.

"Oh, actually… I'm staying with Hermione and I would hate to leave her alone for dinner on our first night in Vegas. Maybe some other time?" Ginny asked, trying to evade the oncoming date.

Blaise sensed her cautiousness and tried to persuade her. "Don't worry about it. I'm not going to try anything. I just want to have dinner with an…old friend."

"Yeah, well…" Ginny sputtered. "I really think I should stay with Hermione tonight."

"OK," Blaise said slowly. "How about I bring a friend along and Hermione can go out with him?"

"Like a double date?" Ginny asked.

"We don't have to call it a date if you don't want to. Being engaged and all might make it a little bit awkward. It really can be dinner between old friends."

Ginny was now curious. "Who is your friend? The one who will go out with Hermione?"

"Oh, you probably don't know him. He's not from around here," he said slyly.

"Oh. Well… I'd have to ask Hermione, but I'm sure she'll agree," Ginny lied. She was sure that Hermione wouldn't agree, so she planned on informing her at the last minute. She still wanted to go out with Blaise and she wasn't about to let her best friend ruin this chance. Besides, she reasoned with herself, it would be a great opportunity for Hermione to go out with a guy.

"When can I pick you up?" Blaise asked.

"Eight will be OK."

"What room?"

"206. We're in room 206."

"Great. See ya' at eight," he said before turning back to his friend in the green baseball cap.

_I wonder if that's him…_ Ginny thought to herself. She walked past Blaise and into the diner. The place was made up beautifully; it was set for about fifty people. She sat down at a table. She had no desire to explore the building anymore; she just wanted to sit and relax. And think. She had a lot of thinking she had to do.

She was walking on dangerous ground. With Oliver gone, she had what was probably the last possibility to be single and free. Of course she wanted to take advantage of the situation, but was reuniting with an old flame the best way to do it? She had dated Blaise for a few secretive months, and no one—at least to her knowledge—had known about them. She hadn't told Hermione, and she expected the same from Blaise.

_Oh, if Oliver ever knew what she was going to do..._

_Ginny! Stop making this into such a big deal!_ She scolded herself. This wasn't anything bad… She was just having dinner with an old friend. That was it! He had promised that he wouldn't try anything. And she could trust him… right?

Suddenly, Hermione was sitting next to Ginny and was talking animatedly about her excitement about the pageant.

"How long have you been here, Hermione?" Ginny asked distractedly.

Hermione stared at Ginny quizzically. "Ummm… fifteen minutes? Didn't you notice when I sat down? I was talking to you."

"Sorry, but no I didn't notice. I was thinking."

"About what?" Hermione asked. It wasn't like Ginny to totally ignore someone.

"Oliver," she answered truthfully.

"Well that's nice to know. I have to admit, when I first saw you two together, I couldn't see much of a spark that is normally in young couples."

"We have been dating for a while now, Hermione. We don't hang all over each other or give surprise visits anymore. I guess we outgrew that stage."

"Well, as long as you're happy. But I still think you should be careful around—" Ginny interrupted her. "Shh. Someone is up front. I think the lecture is about to begin."

Ginny was right. For the next half hour, Hermione and Ginny, along with a room full of contestants and judges, were told the rules and regulations of the pageant. They would be given an entire day to shop along with plenty of spending money. They were reminded that there would be seven separate competitions and ten judges per competition. No single judge would score any more than five competitions a piece and this would prevent any unfair judging.

They received new schedules that were more detailed and precise. Hermione ignored hers for the moment while she sat motionless, absorbed in the instructions. Ginny, however, examined hers.

_Annual Witch Weekly Beauty Pageant and Model Search_

_July 15th_

_10:00 AM Initiation Breakfast_

_July 16th_

_2:00 PM Casual Wear Competition_

_July 17th_

_5:00 PM Casual Wear Scores Posted_

_July 18th_

_1:00 PM Formal Wear Competition_

_July 19th_

_5:00 PM Formal Wear Scores Posted_

_July 20th_

_12:00 PM Lunch_

_3:00 PM Swim Wear Competition_

_July 21st_

_5:00 PM Swim Wear Scores Posted_

_July 22nd_

_5:00 PM Dinner_

_8:00 PM Lingerie Competition_

_July 23rd_

_5:00 PM Lingerie Scores Posted_

_July 24th_

_4:00 PM Clubbing Attire Competition_

_July 25th_

_5:00 PM Clubbing Attire Scores Posted_

_July 26th_

_4:00 PM Pajama Wear Competition_

_July 27th_

_5:00 PM Pajama Wear Scores Posted_

_July 28th_

_3:00 PM Talent Show_

_July 29th_

_12:00 PM Talent Show Scores Posted_

_2:00 PM Final Scores Posted_

_6:00 PM Dinner and Awards-Winners announced_

_Scores will be posted in main lobby of the hotel. On score days contestants are free to do what they wish as long as they do not violate the rules set by the hosts. We hope that you enjoy your place in the competitions and that you do well. Thank you for joining us for the annual Witch Weekly Pageant._

_Wow_, Ginny thought to herself. _We have a lot going on in the next two weeks._

As soon as Ginny had finished reading her schedule, the woman that had been speaking was finished and they were told to enjoy their breakfast. Ginny waited for Hermione and then the pair hungrily walked up to the buffet.

Ginny loaded her plate up with eggs, sausage, and bacon. She watched as Hermione did the same. Hermione looked around at the other girls at the buffet and stared in horror. The girls were barely eating anything. She had never really believed that people would starve themselves in order to be thin; she had been lucky and had been blessed with a fast metabolism.

Hermione and Ginny shared a look of disgust at the eating habits of their competitors, but said nothing. They sat down at the table and made small talk for a while; Ginny was careful to avoid mentioning the dinner she had planned for that night. They talked about their families. They discussed Hermione's job as Charms teacher at Hogwarts. They mainly used breakfast as a time to catch up on each other. Although they lived close together, Hermione and Ginny had not seen each other in a while. They had both been too busy. Ginny with her boyfriend and Hermione with her work, of course.

Breakfast ended a bit sooner than they would have liked, but they both agreed that a nap would be nice after the long plane flight. They had arrived very late and their bodies hadn't had the time to adjust to the time difference between the two countries. Hell, the two continents!

Hermione led the way to the room and Ginny reluctantly followed. She wanted desperately to talk to Blaise again, but realized that she hadn't seen him since before she went into the dining room and had no idea where he was currently. _Oh well,_ she sighed internally,_ I'll just have to wait until eight, tonight_.

* * *

As they lay on their bed, Ginny assumed that Hermione slept while she lay awake, still thinking about her lost relationship with Blaise. She had thought that she had loved him. When they had dated, she had thought that they were perfect for each other. That they were meant to be. However, when he had broken up with her she had realized that they were both still to young to know what love really was. It hadn't taken her very long to forget him. 

Now he was here again. She wasn't sure how long he was staying in Vegas for, but she wanted to take advantage of every minute of his presence. She wanted to remind herself that Oliver was the one for her. But at the same time she needed to know that Blaise was not the one for her. She had to be positive that their previous relationship was better ended and that this current attraction between them was merely physical.

* * *

As they lay on their bed, Hermione assumed that Ginny slept while she lay awake, still thinking of that one wonderful—albeit solitary—time with Draco. Yes, she hated both herself and him now, but Blaise's single comment had caused old memories to resurface. Not just old memories either. Old feelings were rising again. 

Two days ago if you had mentioned the name Draco Malfoy to her she would have attacked you with all the venom she had. She had hated him, and it made life so much easier for her. Now, if she came face to face with him this moment, she doubted that she would be able to say a single unkind word his way.

* * *

At some point the two of them did fall asleep and at eight o' clock exactly there was a knock on the door of room 206. Hermione and Ginny both sat up, staring in awe out the window at the night air. They had meant to take a nap and instead they had slept for almost nine hours. 

"I guess we were more tired than we thought," Ginny said sleepily, running her hands through her wild hair.

"Yeah," Hermione agreed just as groggily.

The two girls were again disturbed by the rapping on the door and Hermione stood up to answer it. Before Ginny could reach it, Hermione had the door opened and was looking into the faces of the last two people she expected. One was Blaise Zabini, and the other was Draco Malfoy. Wearing a green baseball cap.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it. This was SilverShivers chapter. Review please! 


	4. The Date

**Disclaimer: We own the plot… and we own the name Mina. It's from BooBack's story.**

0000

**A/N: I know we left you all with an evil cliffy last time, so this is what happens. If you want to know what is going to happen, you just have to read on. I think this is by far the funniest chapter that we have written so far, and I for one am in love with it, but then again, I wrote it. R&R.**

Brittany (BooBack)

0000

Chapter Four: The Date

0000

Hermione slammed the door before Ginny could see who Hermione's date was, and before Draco could remember where he had seen that face before.

"Ginny! What is he doing here?" Hermione asked her friend.

"Blaise asked me to go out to dinner and I agreed. He said he would bring a friend for you," Ginny said, walking over to the door and opening it. "Hi, Blaise," she said. Hermione scoffed and went into the bathroom.

"Good evening, Ginny. Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Actually, not really. We sort of fell asleep. Can you give us a couple minutes?"

"Sure, we'll wait out here," he said.

"You can come in," she said sweetly.

"Gladly," he said, walking into the luxurious hotel room and sitting in one of the chairs by the window. Draco sat down in the other chair. Ginny recognized him as the man from breakfast.

"So, who's your friend?" Ginny asked, grabbing some clothes from her still packed suitcase.

"You don't recognize me, _Ginny_?" Draco asked sardonically.

"Um…no, should I?"

Draco smiled, then he took of his green baseball cap. With that, there came a small gasp from the red-head.

"Malfoy?" she asked as she stared at the bleach-blond hair that the cap had been covering.

"Yeah, pleased to see you too, Weaselette. So, who's my date?"

"One second," she piped out before running into the bathroom with her friend. She saw Hermione sitting on the sink, staring across the bathroom, but looking at nothing.

"Hermione?"

Hermione snapped out of her daze and looked at Ginny. "Why is he here?"

"Who?" Ginny asked stupidly.

"You know who I'm talking about, why is Malfoy here?"

"Hermione, I swear, I didn't know that Blaise was bringing him. He said that I wouldn't know him because he wasn't from around here…"

"Duh, Ginny! He's from England, not Vegas. Just like us!"

Ginny looked at Hermione and realization struck. She hit her fist against her forehead. "Why am I so stupid?"

"You're not stupid, Ginny. You just need to think through things before you agree to them. Why did you want to go to dinner with Blaise anyway?"

"He said that it would just be a dinner for old friends."

"Well, I'm not going. I'm not going with _him_ going."

"Hermione, you have to go, you cant leave me to fend for myself. I cant be alone with both of them."

"I'm not going."

"Yes you are!"

"Ginny, I'm not going."

"You cant leave me alone, Hermione. You have to go."

"Ginny, just tell him that you cant go. It's not that hard. YOUR ENGAGED!"

"I don't care, I want to have some fun before I get married. And it's not a date anyhow."

There was a long pause. Hermione said nothing. She mulled things over for a moment.

"Fine, I'll go. As long as you go out there and get my black dress from my suitcase," Hermione said with a smile.

"The black dress?" Ginny asked disbelievingly.

"Yes," Hermione finished.

Ginny giggled and made her way out of the bathroom.

0000

After Ginny had run into the bathroom, Draco had turned on Blaise. "Can you tell me who my date is now?"

"No, you have to see her first," Blaise smiled.

"I did see her, for a split second before she slammed the door in our faces," Draco said, replacing his cap over his platinum locks.

"So, who do you think it is?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking you," he said simply.

Moments passed. Then they heard a shout from the bathroom that sounded much like, "You're engaged!"

"Who's engaged?" Draco asked Blaise.

"Ginny," he said simply.

"Ah, going after married ones now?" Draco asked, but whatever Blaise was going to retort to that was cut off by a smiling Ginny walking out of the bathroom. She strode over to her suitcase, grabbed some clothes and set them in a pile. Then she walked over to Hermione's suitcase and searched until she found the black dress.

She smiled at the boys, "One more second," she said walking back into the bathroom.

0000

What seemed like hours later, which was really only about twelve and a half minutes, Hermione was ready. She was wearing the black dress, a low cut dress that accented her cleavage very nicely. It was a short dress, only going down to about mid-thigh. She also had on dark blue eye shadow, black eyeliner, dark red lipstick, and she had her hair up in a messy bun.

Ginny was wearing a black skirt and a red tank top. Her fiery hair done in an upswept way with her bangs hanging down her face. She wasn't wearing any makeup except for some mocha lipstick.

Ginny emerged from the bathroom first. While they were getting ready, Ginny had told Hermione that Draco didn't know who she was. Hermione wanted to see the look on his face when he realized it was her.

Blaise looked at Ginny and found that his mouth had gone quite dry. He licked his suddenly dry lips and cleared his throat. "You look good, Ginny."

Ginny giggled, "Thank you."

She walked out of the way and Hermione emerged.

Draco didn't realize that he was staring until Blaise pushed his jaw up and closed his mouth that had been hanging open. "Wow."

Hermione smiled, she was happy that she could impress Draco Malfoy. Even if he was an arrogant asshole.

"Malfoy, this is your date…Mina," Ginny said, looking at Blaise, who gave her an approving look, it seemed they all wanted to keep Draco in the dark for the time being.

"H-Hello," Draco said in a husky voice.

"Shall we be on our way then?" Hermione said, grabbing her purse from the nightstand and heading to the door, Ginny following close behind. Blaise followed out after Ginny and Draco, still dazed at that beautiful thing being his date, came after Blaise.

0000

When they were outside the hotel, they hailed a cab. Blaise told the driver where to go and they arrived there about twelve and minutes later.

They walked into the elegantly designed restaurant, and Hermione saw that this place probably cost a fortune. Good thing she was Draco Malfoy's date then, eh? He was probably rich enough to buy this restaurant. What with his father dying, leaving all of his possessions to Draco.

Draco had also started a company over the past year of graduating from Hogwarts. The company, that made quality potions for medical purposes, boomed. He had made more than his entire inheritance in the last year. Thus he was the most eligible bachelor in, what, the world?

And he was Hermione's date tonight.

They stood in the doorway for a moment. Then Blaise gasped. "Oh, I almost forgot," he said, pulling something out of his pocket. "For some reason, you have to be 21 to drink alcohol here, so I made some ID's for us." He looked at the ID's and gave them each one.

Hermione looked at hers, it was exactly like hers except the birth date had been changed so that she was a 22 year old. Hermione put her new ID in her purse, just as Ginny did and Draco pulled out his wallet from his brown khaki pants to put his in.

They walked into the restaurant and Blaise walked up to the desk and told them he had reservations for eight thirty, it was already five minutes past that, but it didn't matter.

The waiter came almost immediately to seat them. They were seated next to a fountain that sprayed a little water on them as it crashed over the rocks.

Draco pulled out the seat for Mina to sit at and Blaise pulled out Ginny's chair. The girls sat down and said dates took up their seats next to them.

"So, Ginny. What do you do for a living?" Blaise asked, trying to strike up some sort of conversation to get Draco's eyes off of Hermione's chest.

"I don't really have a job right now, I'm actually looking for one. But I figured with me getting married to Oliver that I would just travel with him to his things and not really have a job, except to be a good wife," she said the last part in sort of sad way, like she really hadn't thought about the consequences to marrying a professional athlete.

"Oliver who?" Draco asked, finally pulling his gaze off of the V-neck of Hermione's dress.

"Oliver Wood. He went to Hogwarts too, he's a couple years older than me," Ginny sighed, not liking that this conversation had gone to the only place where she didn't want it to go.

Blaise must have sensed this because he turned to Hermione and asked her, "And Mina, what do you do?"

"I'm a teacher," she said blandly.

"What do you teach?" Draco asked.

"Charms."

"Where?"

"Hogwarts," she said as though it was obvious.

"That's interesting. So, did you go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes," she said, liking the guessing game that Draco was playing, she just wanted to see his face when he knew exactly who she was.

"You like it?"

"Yes."

"What house?"

"Gryffindor."

"Of course, everyone is in Gryffindor."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I just think its funny. People always say that Hufflepuff is for the leftover people, for the ones that don't fit anywhere else. But I think that is who is in Gryffindor. I think that Gryffindor is for the leftovers."

"And who are those leftovers?"

"Well, take some people in my year, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. What did they do? Neville Longbottom? Ron Weasley? Seamus Finnigan? Did any of them ever amount to anything?"

"My brother did too do something," Ginny put in.

"Which is?"

"He helped Harry beat Voldemort."

"No he didn't, everybody knows that Potter and Granger drugged him so he wouldn't get in the way while they were fighting."

Hermione giggled a little at the memory. "So what of Potter and Granger, you didn't mention them before, does that mean they are useful?" Hermione asked Draco.

"Well, Potter sort of beat Voldemort and thus saved the wizarding world. And Granger, I heard, killed a bunch of death eaters in the fight, including my father. Which I am highly grateful for, considering he was an asshole who always wanted his own way. I hated that bastard more than anything in the world. I'm glad he's dead."

Draco looked up and saw that Mina was no longer looking at him, but instead facing the other direction. He looked at the other two sitting at the table and they were both looking at Mina with concerned faces. He turned back to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Mina?" he said in a soothing voice. She turned around and he could see the tears streaming down her face. "What's wrong?" he asked sympathetically. He had no idea what had made the girl break out and cry in the middle of the restaurant.

"I'm sorry, can you excuse me for a moment?" she said softly, grabbing her purse and walking as fast as she could away from the table to the bathroom.

She walked through the bathroom door and saw the couches, she sat down and cried even harder. Memories of that day rolling through her mind. All of the people that she had killed, all of the men and women's lives that she had taken away. People who, no matter how evil they were, still had a family back home to think of. Kids that would not have parents to grow up with. Kids that weren't as happy about their parents being dead as Draco was.

Ginny walked into the bathroom a few moments later and wrapped Hermione in a hug. "The waiter came, I told them what you wanted. Hermione, I'm sorry that he brought that up. I was hoping that something like that wouldn't happen."

"Its ok, Ginny. I just needed to get it out of my system before I go back out there," she said with a small smile before going to the sink and rinsing off her face. She wiped off the water with a paper towel, then grabbed her purse and started reapplying the make-up that had been washed off by her tears.

0000

A very confused Draco sat at the table with a little less confused Blaise. Blaise thought he knew the reason for Hermione's outburst and he was sort of angry at Draco for bringing it up. But with Draco not knowing who she was, it was sort of hard to keep those things in check.

Blaise decided that the best course of action would be to tell Draco who she was.

"Draco, have you figured out who your date is yet?" Blaise asked.

"No, only that she is extremely attractive and also extremely emotional," he said.

"Do you know why she started crying?"

"No, thus the extremely emotional part," he said, looking at Blaise as though he was dumb.

"She was crying because she remembered that day," Blaise said.

"What day?"

"The day she killed all those death eaters," he finished.

Draco's jaw dropped and just then Hermione and Ginny arrived back at the table. Hermione pulled out the chair and mumbled an apology for her outburst. Ginny sat down and softly told Blaise what had happened, even though he had already guessed. He was right, of course.

Draco just stared at Hermione as though he was seeing her for the first time. Was this really the bushy haired book worm that he had known in school. How could she be that girl. Miss Perfect Head Girl. Well, except that once…

Why was she here? Why would she agree to go on a date with him after he had done something like that to her in school. This sexy fox was Hermione Granger?

Hermione was explaining to Blaise about Professor Flitwick's retiring when Draco snapped out of his trance.

"Granger, we need to talk," he said, grabbing her hand and gently pulling her out of her seat.

She was incredibly surprised at him using her name. She thought that he still didn't know who she was, but apparently the outburst earlier had given her away. She should have known. She acquiesced to him and followed him out the door onto the street, and around a corner into a dark alley.

Hermione became suddenly scared. What was he going to do?

"Granger, before you talk, one thing," he said before pushing her against the wall and taking her mouth in a forceful kiss.

Hermione tried to squirm away at first, tried to escape, ask him what the hell was going on. But his mouth was doing wonders to hers. It was a bruising, almost punishing kiss. He pulled back a little before taking her mouth more gently and she gave in. He nibbled at her bottom lip, begging for admission to her mouth. Admission that she should have denied, but with that mouth, how could she resist?

She let him in and his tongue entered her mouth, sweeping it and tasting every bit.

He pushed her harder against the wall with his body and she could feel the hardness of his chest muscles against her breasts. He kissed her deeper, loving the taste of her mouth.

When he finally pulled away he was breathless and so was she. He left a few lingering kisses on the corners of her mouth, then pulled back completely, leaving her standing against the wall in a daze.

"I've wanted to do that since I saw you tonight," he said. Looking her in the eye, letting his silver orbs rest on her mocha ones.

"Why?" she asked breathlessly.

"Because you are the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen."

"Thank you," she said, wondering why he had stopped kissing her.

"We should get back inside now, before they think something is going on," he said.

"Is that the only reason that you brought me out here, t-to violate me?" she asked, getting suddenly angry that he had used her, again.

"Pretty much," he said with an evil grin. Then he headed back inside the restaurant.

Hermione got her bearings together slowly. She had no idea what had just happened, but she was pretty sure that she had just made out with Draco Malfoy in a dark alley way, he had just said that she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen, then told her that he had used her for that kiss.

She walked back into the restaurant with her head spinning.

0000

When she sat down at the table, her food was already there. A plate of spicy breaded Mahi Mahi. She grabbed her fork and took a bite, savoring the taste. She grabbed her strawberry daiquiri and started drinking that as well. She needed to forget that what had just happened had happened.

Draco sat watching her. She really was beautiful, he hadn't lied about that. She was also a mudblood Gryffindor. Oh, but her mouth. Who thought that any dirty blooded creature could have such a delectable tasting mouth? He would give anything to have his tongue in her mouth again this night. And knowing him, he was going to have it. He downed his second shot of Vodka and went back to eating his lobster.

0000

Hermione woke up with a pounding headache. She rolled over and looked at the clock, it was 10 o'clock. She had to be ready by two for the Casual Wear competition today. She rolled back over and noticed the hard body in bed next to her.

At first she thought that it was just Ginny. Then she moved her hand and it touched the hard chest that she had felt against her the night before.

She sat up suddenly, why was she in a bed with Draco Malfoy? Her head started pounding again as she sat up, and she felt the gentle throbbing between her legs. She had to get ready, she only had a couple of hours to.

As she got up off the bed, she roused Draco and he rolled over. Then slowly opened his eyes. When he saw her standing next to his bed he almost screamed. What had he done?

His head pounded, and for the first time, he realized that he had a hangover. He looked up at Hermione, she was dressed in his boxer shorts and t-shirt.

"What are you doing in my room?" he asked.

"I don't know, you tell me. I don't know how I got here."

"Well, I don't know how you got here either, now can you leave? I sort of have a busy day today?" Draco said, motioning her to the door.

"What busy things to you have planned. Shagging every girl in Vegas before the sun goes down?"

"Well, I've already made a dent in that!" he yelled.

"Fuck you!" Hermione screamed.

"You already did!" Draco screamed back.

"Ugh!" Hermione held her pounding head in her hands and sat down in a chair. She felt something cold against her forehead and brought her left hand down to look at it. On the fourth finger there was a ring. A diamond ring. She looked at it a moment longer, it really was a beautiful ring.

Then her stomach dropped. She ran over to the bed and lifted up Draco's left hand. On the fourth finger there was a gold band. Draco stared at it in horror as he realized just what was happening.

Hermione walked over to the pile of clothes on the floor and started rifling through Draco's coat pockets. She found what she was looking for. "Please, let it not be, let it not be…" she was saying.

She opened up the papers. A marriage license, saying that Hermione Granger was married to Draco Malfoy. Hermione Granger was now Hermione Malfoy.

"Shit!" she swore.

"You can say that again," Draco said, walking over to her and looking down at the papers.

"That's not the worst," she said, looking on the next page.

"It's not?" he asked, almost scared to know.

"This is a wizarding marriage, Malfoy. We can't get a divorce."

"Well, that one was obvious," he said, standing back up and pacing the floor.

"Look, can we talk about this later. I really need to get ready," Hermione said, looking at the clock by Draco's bed.

"Ready for what?" he asked.

"It's none of your goddamn business. How about I come back over at 7 o'clock? Then we can talk about this. Ok."

"Sure, love," he said with a wicked smile.

"I really have to get ready. I'll see you at seven." She grabbed her purse and her dress and walked out of his room. It was a good thing that they were staying in the same hotel, otherwise she would never have found her way back to her room.

When she walked in her room, she found Ginny and Blaise in nearly the same predicament as Draco and her, except without the wedding rings and vows and contracts…

It finally hit her; she was married to Draco Malfoy.

She collapsed on the floor as she lost consciousness.

**A/N: Did you guys like it. I bet you weren't expecting that! Muahhaha, I love keeping people on their toes. How they got into this predicament comes in the next chapter. Have fun waiting. AND REVIEW, we will write more quickly if you review more. **

**Love you all**

**Brittany and Amber**


	5. Blaise's Story

Disclaimer: If we owned any of this we wouldn't be DRIVING back from Florida. We'd be flying in from, like, the Caribbean. Also, we wouldn't be going to Michigan. At least not willingly. (Shudders) We'd be headed to England.

* * *

Chapter Five: Blaise's Story

* * *

Hermione saw a burst of blinding white light. She could make out the outline of a figure above her. As her eyes focused to the light, she was able to see definition in the gorgeous being. His skin was light and his hair was lighter. He seemed to be made of the white light that surrounded him. For a moment, Hermione thought that she had died and was now awaiting the gates of heaven to open; this may be an angel that would guide her in.

If she was dead, then how had she died? The last thing she remembered was…

Oh no, she thought to herself in dismay. I'm worse than dead! I'm married to Draco Malfoy.

Hermione forced herself awake and leaned up onto her elbows. She pushed Draco away and tried to get up on her feet. She stumbled and then fell again. Suddenly, Draco was in front of her, pulling her to her feet. She let him, but as soon as she was steady she broke free of his grip again.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Blaise called my room. He said I needed to come up here," Draco explained.

"Why would he do that?"

Draco opened him mouth to explain, but Blaise and Ginny had suddenly appeared. Ginny looked from Hermione to Draco in a questioning glance, but Blaise just smirked.

"So you woke up?" Blaise asked Hermione.

"Yes, I did."

"What happened to you, Hermione?" Ginny asked her friend as she came up and hugged her.

"Well…," Hermione began, "I got a bit of a shock when I woke up this morning," she glared at her husband, "and that was doubled when I walked in on you two in bed together."

Ginny blushed at Hermione's observation. "Oh, so you did see us."

"Yes, I did. Unfortunately, I was completely wasted last night and the last thing I remember was…," Hermione swallowed nervously as she flicked her eyes at Draco. "The last thing I remember was Draco recognizing me as… well… me."

Draco grinned at her. It was just like her to not admit to their alley way rendezvous. "I must have gotten wasted too because I only remember a little bit more than her." He glanced at Hermione and smiled. "I remember pulling her out of the restaurant and then ravaging her pretty little head in the alley."

Hermione's jaw dropped. She could not believe that he would say something like that in front of other people. Apparently Ginny couldn't either.

"What?" she asked Hermione.

"Yeah, well… You know Malfoy. But really, you guys," Hermione said, changing the topic. "What the hell happened last night? Did you two get wasted also?"

"I know I did," Ginny confessed. "I woke up this morning to a very sexy man in bed with me," she said, winking at Blaise. As Blaise beamed she continued, "I don't remember how it happened though. Blaise?"

Blaise smirked at the three other adults in the hotel room. "Well someone had to remain sober! We needed a designated driver."

"We took a cab, but OK…," Draco said slowly. "If you weren't drunk then you can tell us what the hell happened!" he said forcefully, reiterating Hermione's comment from earlier.

"Well," Blaise began, "why don't we all sit down?" Blaise and Draco each sat on a chair and Blaise offered his lap to Ginny. When Ginny actually moved to sit, Hermione grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto the floor. Draco offered his lap to Hermione with a grin, but the only response he got was Hermione giving him the finger. He held up his hands in mock defeat. Soon everyone was watching Blaise for the story of what had happened.

"Not much really happened at first. We ate dinner, you three drank a lot, and then Draco paid the bill. Then as we were leaving, you two," he gestured to Hermione and Draco, "started making out in the back of the cab. Ginny was so smashed that she was almost attached to me. I told the driver to take us to the hotel, but on the way Ginny saw a Wedding Chapel that did Wizarding marriages."

"How can you tell if a Vegas Wedding Chapel does Wizarding marriages?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Well, in the bottom right corner of the neon signs outside the chapel you can see a little blue wizarding cap with yellow stars on it. It looks like the hat from Fantasia, a muggle movie," Ginny explained.

"Don't muggles see it?" Hermione asked.

"Muggles don't see anything they don't want to see. The knight bus, Hogwarts, little subliminal messages… They just don't pay attention," Draco clarified.

"Hogwarts is charmed, Malfoy. That's why muggles can't see it in all its grandeur. Seriously, haven't you ever read Hogwarts—"

"A History? No. I think you are the only one who has, Granger."

"It's not Granger anymore, Malfoy. Thanks to you, I'm Malfoy too now!"

"WHAT?" Ginny shouted. Everyone turned to her in shock. They had all forgotten that she was completely unaware of their current situation.

"Perhaps Blaise should continue with the story," Hermione suggested, looking anywhere but in the eyes of the people around her.

"As I said, Ginny saw a Chapel and wanted to look around. We had the cabbie stop, and then we went inside. The owner was really nice and he showed us around. He asked if we were interested in a wedding and we all said no. But then his seventeen year old daughter came down," Blaise stopped talking for a moment to look at his best friend. "Apparently, this girl had a major crush on the world's most eligible bachelor over here and as soon as she saw him she started freaking out. Draco got really nervous and started lying through his teeth."

"What do you mean freaking out? What was I lying about?" Draco asked.

"Well first she started asking for your autograph, but then you said you weren't Draco Malfoy. When Hermione confirmed that you weren't, you leaned over and kissed her for a good five minutes. You must have been really grateful for her keeping your name secret. At least you looked like you were grateful. This teenager started flipping out saying things like 'No! You're single! It says so in Witch Weekly!' and 'I know you're Draco Malfoy. Who is she? You're supposed to be single!'" Blaise was talking in a very high pitched girl voice as he pretended to be a seventeen year old girl and so Ginny was giggling.

"So then you finally admitted to being Draco Malfoy, but she wouldn't let go of the fact that you had a girlfriend. So you, being a right old ass, wanted her to be really upset and told her that the relationship was really serious. Hermione wanted to play along I guess because she was agreeing with everything you said. Ginny and I decided not to say anything and we just sat back and watched. This girl was really insistent though, and kept saying that you were faking. I guess she couldn't realize that you were both drunk out of your wits, but then Hermione got in a fight with the girl.

"You went back and forth arguing about whether or not he was dating you. Finally Draco broke in saying, and I quote, 'This relationship is so serious that we are getting married!'"

"So it's YOUR fault!" Hermione accused Draco.

"I. WAS. DRUNK. You can't seriously blame me!" Draco retorted.

"Oh yes I can and I will!"

"Let me finish please!" Blaise said angrily. "As I was saying, Draco made that statement and suddenly the room got very quiet. Hermione, your jaw must have been hitting the floor. Ginny and the girl were both silent and had their eyes widened. I was the only one who was genuinely amused. I had seen Draco do stupid things, but this topped them all." Blaise looked around at the sullen room. When no one said anything he continued.

"The girl looked from Draco to Hermione and then back to Draco. That was when she made a big mistake. She dared him to marry Hermione right then and right there."

"She didn't," Draco said slowly. Hermione looked at him and could tell that he was furious.

"Yes she did, Draco. And when you're sober you can't turn down a dare. When you're drunk, it's ten times worse. You walked straight over to Hermione and proposed."

"And I agreed?" Hermione asked disbelievingly.

"Not at first," Blaise clarified. "Draco had to convince you, and I might say that he did a damn good job of it. If I had been as drunk as you were, I would have agreed. And I'm a guy!"

"What did I say to her?"

"Oh a lot of things. You would be able to support her, you'd be faithful, you'd respect her…"

"And I believed that load of rubbish?" Hermione gaped.

"Hey!" Draco yelled. "What's rubbish about it?"

"Faithful? If there is one thing that you aren't, it's faithful! I would know!" Hermione yelled back at him. "Also, you don't respect women! You use them. You can't deny that."

"Well then," Blaise interrupted, not liking where their fight was headed, "you called the guy back in, and you got married. He asked you if you wanted it to be a wizarding marriage or a muggle one, and Draco said wizarding. The rest is pretty self explanatory. You got hitched, and then we picked up a cab to take us back here. You two went to Draco's room and I took Ginny back to hers. From the looks of your outfit, Hermione, I'd say that you two had a great night."

Hermione groaned as she looked down at her ensemble. Draco's boxers and T-shirt didn't exactly flatter her body, even if they were extremely comfortable. "Maybe. Fortunately, I don't remember."

"Hey!" Draco said again. "I'm a damn good lay, and you know it! But what about you two?" he gestured to Ginny and Blaise. "From what I got of it, you two had a nice night also."

Blaise grinned at Ginny. "Nothing happened. Hermione just came in while we were asleep under the covers, both fully clothed. I may go after married girls, but I don't take advantage of them while they are drunk."

"So there are guys with respect for women," Hermione said. She turned to Draco. "What a shocker."

"OK," Ginny broke in. "As fun as this was, I think you two need to leave. Hermione and I need to get ready for the—"

"We just need to get ready," Hermione interrupted. For some reason she didn't want Draco to know that she was in a beauty pageant. The two boys nodded. Blaise gave Ginny a peck on the cheek and whispered something about having a great night.

Draco approached Hermione and moved her hair behind her ear. He leaned in closer and whispered, "You're wearing my boxers and shirt. I want them back tonight at seven."

"You still want to talk? Didn't Blaise's story cover everything?"

"No," he said simply before turning his back to her and walking out. Blaise mumbled a good bye to Ginny and Hermione and then turned to follow Draco. When they were both gone Hermione let out a loud groan and fell onto the bed. Normally, Ginny would have sat down near her friend and talked to her, but today they needed to get ready for the pageant.

Ginny moved to her friend and began to shake her. "Come on, Hermione! It's already one o' clock. We need to get ready!"

"One o' clock?" Hermione asked the redhead. "It was ten when I woke up…"

"And then you passed out cold for two hours. Then Blaise spent an hour talking to us and now it's time to get ready."

"Shit. Time flies when you're having fun," Hermione said sarcastically.

* * *

At 1:50 Hermione and Ginny were racing down the hallway to the small conference room in the hotel. The pageant started at two and neither one of them wanted to be the last ones there. Hermione threw open the door and walked quickly into the room. Before she could stop herself, she smacked into a tall girl with waist length black hair. The girl looked at her with large emerald eyes and smiled.

"Sorry about that," she said sweetly.

"Oh no," Hermione apologized. "I should have been watching where I was going. It's my fault. I'm sorry."

The girl laughed. "It's alright. Don't worry about it. I'm Luci Malice by the way."

"Hello, Luci. I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said as she offered Luci her hand.

"It was nice to meet you," she said pleasantly as she took Hermione's extended hand and shook it.

"I'm Ginny Weasley," said the redhead from Hermione's side.

"Right," said Luci with a curt smile. "Well, I must be going," she said before she left through the doors on the right side of the room.

"Well that was rude," Ginny said glumly.

"I thought she was nice."

"To you she was. Did you hear her when I introduced myself? 'Right'," Ginny mocked in a squeaky voice.

"Oh, be nice Ginny."

"I'm always nice, Hermione."

"Of course you are."

Ginny followed Hermione out the doors on the right.

* * *

Their first competition went very well. Hermione was wearing a pair of khaki pants with a cute brown halter top that brought out her eyes. She had on brown flip-flops. Her hair was straightened and put up in a half pony tail. Ginny was wearing tight, light blue jeans that were worn on the knees and but pockets. They had slits cut in to the ankle and hugged her hips. She had a tight white tank on top that read Dickies Girl. Her hair was loose and she was wearing plain tennis shoes on her feet.

When they got off the runway, Hermione and Ginny gave each other hugs and each one was genuinely sure of themselves. They both thought that they had done extremely well. Of course, they had to admit that it was not very hard to walk down a runway and look sexy in front of a bunch of male judges. There had been only one female judge at this particular competition.

Hermione and Ginny went back to their room after the pageant and browsed through some travel brochures for Vegas. They had never been here before and, aside from Chapels, they had no idea what was in this city. They made a tentative agenda for their trip and then, before she knew it, it was six thirty and she had to get ready to go to Malfoy's room.

* * *

Hermione knocked on Draco's door and he answered it quickly.

"That was quick," she commented.

"I've been waiting for you by the door. Do you realize that you are a whole minute late, love?" he asked her while he shut the door.

Hermione turned around and met his stare. "What are you playing at, Malfoy?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing," he said simply. He approached her and put his hand on the small of her back. "I'm playing at nothing. Follow me."

He led her across the room and pulled out a chair at a small table. "Have you eaten dinner yet?"

"No. Why?" she asked nervously as she sat down.

Draco made his way over to the kitchenette and pulled a pan off of the stove. "I made some macaroni and cheese. I figured that if you wanted some, you could join me for dinner."

"We just had dinner together yesterday, Malfoy. Or don't you remember?" she asked him as he set the pan on the table in the center.

"Funny you should mention that. Actually I don't remember. I was wasted." Hermione glared at him, but he continued heedlessly. "Besides, you are my wife. Most married couples eat together."

"Don't remind me. Please."

Draco had pulled some plates and forks out and now they sat in silence, eating. Finally, when they had both finished, Hermione got up and rinsed her plate off in the sink. She turned back and reached for Draco's but he took it back from her and rinsed it off himself.

Well, she thought, at least he doesn't expect me to be an old-fashioned wife.

Hermione sat down on a couch and waited for Draco to join her. When he had put everything away and was finished he did join her on the couch.

"What did you want to talk about, Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Stop calling me that, will you?" he said angrily. "My name is Draco. I can't say Granger anymore, so you can't say Malfoy. It's almost like you are talking to yourself."

"Fine, Draco. What did you want to talk about?"

"First, I wanted to do this again," he said quickly as he leaned forward and swept her lips up in his. He kissed her softly this time, not hard and rough like the time in the alley. Hermione instinctively gave in to his kiss and didn't bother to fight. She knew she wouldn't win anyway so she may as well enjoy this.

Draco was surprised when Hermione started to kiss him back. He tangled his hand into her hair, and his other hand he used to trace her cheek. He pushed forward and Hermione leaned back onto the arm of the couch. He shifted his weight so that it was comfortable for both of them, and then focused on kissing Hermione again.

He left her mouth and then started to kiss down her jawbone. He left little kisses all the way down her throat and onto her collarbone. He moved to the side of her neck and began to suck and nibble on her tender skin. After a moment, Hermione realized that she was going to have a mark if he didn't stop soon so she moved her hand to his blond hair and threaded her fingers among the strands. She pulled lightly and he came back up and captured her lips with his once again.

Minutes later they broke apart, breathless. Hermione placed a hand on her breast, trying to calm her ragged breathing and Draco ran a hand through his hair.

"What the hell is it about you that makes me want to do that?" he asked her sounding annoyed.

"I don't know. I thought that I was just a filthy mudblood to you," Hermione said, throwing him an accusing look.

Draco sighed and put his head in his hands. "Look," he said, raising his head to look her in the eye. "I know that I used you back in school. I'm sorry. Honestly, I am. I was seventeen, for crying out loud!"

"And you've matured a bunch in two years, right?" Hermione asked him.

"Yes! Just give me a chance, Hermione. I'm not too pleased about suddenly being married to you either, but I'm not being nearly as hostile!"

Hermione glared at him for a moment before she lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'll try to be… nicer… from now on. What was it that you wanted to talk about though?"

Draco let out a relieved sigh. "I'm assuming that you didn't know that I was your date last night?"

"I didn't even know I was going out to dinner until you knocked on the door. Ginny decided not to tell me. Why did Blaise call you to the room when I passed out this morning?"

"He said that he thought I should be there when you woke up. We needed to have a meeting, he said. Now I realize that he thought I should be there… as your husband."

"Oh," Hermione sighed.

"Why did you pass out?" Draco asked not knowing if he really wanted the answer.

"You want the whole truth?" Hermione asked him.

"Yes," Draco answered determinedly.

"Well, at first it was because I saw Ginny and Blaise in bed. But then my predicament hit me… and I couldn't hold it in any more. I just passed out."

"And what… predicament… would that be?"

"Being married to you," Hermione said softly. She actually felt ashamed admitting it to him that she truly hated what was going on even though she knew he felt the same way.

Draco didn't say anything so Hermione felt the need to continue the conversation. "I know it was a long time ago and I should be over it by now, but I need to know… Why did you use me in seventh year? Why did you seduce me? Was it just to win the bet that you had going? No matter how much I thought it over, I couldn't ever figure out why you did that. I mean, I tried to hate you. I tried to hate myself. But I never found the closure that I needed."

For once in his life, Draco Malfoy found himself wanting to tell the truth. "Hermione," he said softly as he laid his hand on hers. "I… used… you because of the bet. That was how it started. But then—"

Suddenly the door opened and Blaise came walking in. He noticed Hermione and Draco sitting on the couch hand in hand. "Oh. Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes, you are, Zabini," Draco said rudely.

"Actually, it's fine. I was just leaving anyway." She turned to face Draco. "I don't think I want to know the answer yet. We have a lifetime to talk about it. We are married."

She stood up to leave and Draco decided he would at least be kind enough to walk her to the door. When they reached the threshold he turned his reluctant wife towards him and gave her a final kiss. He might not be the one she had wanted, but he could at least try his hardest to not make her life miserable. He really had matured in the two years since they had graduated. Now, he only had to make his new bride realize that.

* * *

A/N: As promised, the more you review, the more we write! Here's your update! Review more (we're looking for over 16 reviews) and I (Amber) can guarantee six will be up within the week. I can't guarantee for seven, however, because I have not written it yet. But six is written and ready to go. Review.

Oh, and to anonymous. That was our first "flame" and I just wanted to say I appreciate it. I was actually laughing my head off because of the sixteen new reviews, yours was the only one that didn't like the marriage. I'm sorry you didn't like it, but we aren't re-writing the chapter. The whole plot depends on their marriage. Thanks to everyone else who did like it.

And Aerion… you are smart… yes you are. ;) I can't say much more than that, but that is what we've been planning on doing. I'm glad you thought of that. Why would they be in Vegas? Hmmmmm…


	6. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: We don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter, just eh twisted ways in which we use them.

**0000**

**Chapter 6: Secrets Revealed**

**0000**

Hermione walked out of the room and felt her shoulders release. Like a huge weight had been lifted. This might not be as bad as she thought it would be. If Draco would stop being the ass that he always was, maybe they might be able to spend the rest of their lives together. Or kill each other in the process.

She went back to her room where Ginny was waiting for her. They talked a little before retiring for the night. They had had a long day and she was very tired.

0000

Hermione woke up the next morning with the sun shining in her eyes. She had left the curtains open the night before.

She got up and took a quick shower. She dressed quickly and looked at the clock, it was 9 o'clock. She looked at the schedule. According to it, she had nothing to do until the scores from the previous competition were posted at 5 o'clock.

She decided not to wake Ginny and made her way downstairs. She explored for a little while and noticed that they had a very nice lap pool; they also had Jacuzzis, and saunas and steam rooms. They also had a very nice work out facility. Hermione thought that she would be spending a lot of her time down here.

She went back up to her room to change into her bathing suit. She grabbed a towel and went down to the pool for a swim.

0000

Draco awoke slowly and looked at the clock. It was already half past nine and he had a meeting to go to today. But that wasn't until 12, so he had some time to do other things.

He wanted to explore his surroundings and where he would be stuck for the next two weeks that this competition was taking place. So he got up, showered and dressed. He thought that he would also pay a visit to room 206 to get his lost articles of clothing back from his wife; she hadn't brought them back the night before.

He walked down the stairs and knocked on Hermione's door. He heard some shuffling about and moments later the door opened to reveal a very tired looking red-head.

"What do you want?" she asked, pulling her fingers through her messy hair.

"Is Hermione here?" he asked nicely.

"No, she left a while ago; I don't know where she went. Sorry." With that she slammed the door in his face, yawned, and went back to sleep.

Draco walked away from the door. He was definitely not used to two doors to be slammed in his face in three days; it just wasn't something that happened to Draco Malfoy. But then again, he supposed, they were Gryffindors.

He walked away from the door and resolved that he would go down to the club and see what kind of amenities the place had.

He walked down to the pools and saw a lone girl swimming in the lap pool. He saw that they had saunas and steam rooms, all the usual things. They also had a small casino on the first floor.

He left the pool and went down to the casino. He was rarely one to gamble his money; he was more into wise investments. Things he knew would make him money, not something that was all a matter of chance.

But he tried his luck anyway. He stuck a quarter into the slot machine and pulled on the lever. Nothing. He put in another quarter. Nothing. He tried one more time. Nothing.

He supposed that gambling just wasn't for him and walked away, resolute of the fact that he would never gamble his money again, and still trying to find Hermione.

0000

Hermione finished her last lap and jumped out of the pool. She pulled her beach towel around her and headed for the sauna.

In the sauna there was a girl lying on her back with a towel over her face. Hermione was a little worried at first, wondering if the girl was all right.

She tapped her on the shoulder and when the girl took the towel off of her face, Hermione recognized her as Luci, the girl that she had literally run into the day before.

"Hello, Luci. I just wanted to make sure that you weren't dead or something."

"No, I was just thinking. I saw one of the judges downstairs earlier. He was really cute and I was just thinking about him."

"Sounds interesting. So, where are you from?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I'm from here, I was born in California. I moved to Vegas when I was younger."

"I've never been here before; perhaps you could show me around some time."

"Sure. Maybe later today, I think I need to get out of here now though, I've been in here way too long."

"Do you want to meet in the lobby for breakfast?" Hermione asked her new friend.

"Sure, I'll be down in about 45 minutes."

"Sounds good," Hermione said as Luci pulled the door open and left. Hermione left the sauna about twelve and a half minutes later and went back up to her room to change.

0000

Hermione went down to breakfast a half hour later, Ginny sat down at a table with Blaise and Hermione looked around for a moment to find Luci. She was a little early, so she wasn't sure if Luci would be here yet.

She walked over to the punch and poured herself a glass. Then she saw Luci approaching her.

0000

Luci had always been the best at everything. She was sure that she was going to win this pageant. She noticed some real talent in this girl, Hermione, her name was. Strange name, though she thought it sounded familiar.

She would be a good partner for this. If she was going to dupe the judges, she had to use sexuality. That was the only way to get to them; the only way to cheat.

She walked up to the brown haired girl that she planned to include in her 'swaying' of the judges.

"Hello, Hermione."

"Hi, Luci. My friends are sitting over there if you want to take a seat," she said nicely.

Luci recognized the annoying red-head from yesterday and shuddered at the thought of sitting by her.

She gazed the rest of the room, trying to find a place that just her and Hermione could sit. But her gaze fell on the judge that she had seen earlier that day. He was walking straight towards her.

Luci wet her lips. What if he was coming to talk to her? Or was he just coming to get punch? She looked around, but his gaze seemed to be right by her. She pushed down the butterfly feeling in her stomach and watched as the handsome judge approached.

What caught her by complete surprise was when he instead walked up to Hermione, bent down and gave her a kiss…on the lips. He pulled away from her and smiled.

"Good morning, darling," he said in that sexy voice…to Hermione. Luci was so confused. Why was Hermione kissing one of the judges?

"Good morning, Draco," Hermione said to him. Well, at least now Luci knew his name.

"I was trying to find you this morning, I want my clothes back," he said with a mischievous smile.

"Well, I think that they are rather comfortable and I might have to steal them," Hermione said back to him. Luci was slightly confused, but had a good idea what was going on, perhaps Hermione was the perfect candidate for this, as she had already started.

"I'll be by your room later to get them," he said then looked up to see Luci. "Who's your friend?" he asked.

"Oh, Draco, this is Luci Malice, a new friend of mine. Luci, this is my husband, Draco."

"H-Husband?" Luci asked in shock, her voice on edge.

"Yeah," Hermione answered.

"Well, nice chatting to you two, I have to go. I'll be by later," he said to Hermione, giving her a hard kiss then walking away.

"He's your husband?" Luci asked again.

"Yeah," Hermione said again, holding up her left hand. "See?"

Luci glared down at the humungous diamond on the girl's finger. Despite the anger she felt rising up in her, she had to admire the ring. It was beautiful.

"So his name is Draco Granger?" Luci finally piped out.

"No, Draco Malfoy. Sorry, I introduced myself as Granger. I'm not quite used to being a Malfoy," Hermione laughed.

Luci let out a small laugh, recognizing the name. "Draco Malfoy, the most eligible bachelor in the world, is married to you?"

"I guess he isn't the most eligible bachelor in the world anymore," Hermione said dismissively.

"I guess not," Luci said.

"I'm starving. I'm going to sit down and eat, if you want to join us you can," Hermione said, walking over to the food table and piling it with mountains of food.

Luci just stared, perhaps Hermione would be more help than Luci had been expecting.

0000

Hermione filled her plate to the top and walked over to the table where Blaise and Ginny were sitting. She looked around for Luci, but she couldn't find her. Oh well.

"Good morning, Ginny," Hermione said.

"Good morning. Where did you go?"

"I went swimming, I needed that. I feel like I have gained ten pounds already, eating all this food and not exercising."

"You are never going to gain ten pounds, Hermione Granger, you have way too high of a metabolism to gain any weight."

"Whatever, I still have to exercise to keep in shape," she said.

"Well, I have to go," Blaise said, excusing himself from the table.

"Bye Blaise, I'll see you later?" Ginny asked.

"Of course," he smiled, then gave her a kiss on the cheek and left.

"Where do they keep going off to?" Hermione sort of asked herself.

"I don't know. So, what is going on between you and Malfoy then?" Ginny asked.

"Well, we are married. And we agreed to be civil to each other. We have to get through this somehow."

"So, have you two…done anything, since wedding night?"

"Ginny, its only been a day. And no, there has been nothing more than harmless—albeit great—kisses."

"You know, you really are lucky," Ginny explained.

"How so?" Hermione asked, confused.

"You are married to one of the richest men in the world. He probably has more money than the queen of England. And you're married to the man."

"I don't care about money, I never have. I'm not going to quit my job or anything just because I'm married to him."

"I know you won't," Ginny smiled. "Dumbledore would be at a great loss if you would quit teaching."

"I could never quit teaching, I love the kids too much," Hermione said, thinking about how her students would react to her being in a beauty pageant.

"Well, I must be off, I think I'm going to go to the casino," Ginny explained.

"I think I'm going to go for another swim, it's very refreshing," Hermione said, cleaning the remnants of her food from her plate and getting up to leave.

0000

Draco walked to his meeting and took a seat next to Blaise. He was a judge for the next competition, Formal Wear. He would get to judge all of the witches in their dresses. He was the judge of five events out of the seven. He was spared the casual wear. But now he had to do formal, which was the worst. Besides that he had the great pleasure of judging swimwear, clubbing attire, pajamas and his favorite, lingerie.

He thought about all the sexy witches that he would get to see wearing nothing but their bedroom clothes. Then he mentally smacked himself. He was married now. One very specific rule, that Draco didn't have the guts to mess with, was that you could never have an affair with another person other than your partner, otherwise there were dire consequences and he frankly did not want to know what those were.

If you would've told him a couple of years--hell a couple of days--ago that he would be married to Hermione Granger, he probably would've punched you in the stomach and told you to fuck off. But now that he was, he kept trying to think why he had never really noticed how incredibly sexy she was before. Sure, they had had sex before, but only once, and he was only doing it for a dare. She was crushed afterwards, and he felt like a complete ass. But he had never told her or anyone else that he had felt bad for using her.

For their date a couple of days ago, he had seen her and knew that he wanted her. Just the way her eyes looked in the dark eyeshadow that accented the deep mocha color of her eyes, it was enough to make him go crazy. When he found out who she was, he wanted her more than ever. He wanted to prove to her that it was not completely his fault that she had fallen victim to him in school, and that she had responded to him as well.

But after kissing her once, he knew that he had to kiss her again…and again…and again…and now he was able to. Sure, he had thought of it as a bad thing, but maybe it wasn't going to be all bad being married to her. She wasn't all that bad in bed as far as he could remember, and she was a wonderful kisser, with a mouth that tasted like honey.

He realized that he wanted to know for a fact how good she was in bed, when she really wanted it. He had been drunk the last time, and he was sure that she had had someone else since they had had sex in school. Maybe she picked up a few new tricks. He suddenly got to thinking of how he could seduce her into bed, she was his wife after all, and sooner or later they would have to share a bed. He just wanted it to be sooner…

"Draco!"

Draco was jerked from his thoughts as Blaise shook him.

"Draco!" he screamed again.

"Yeah, what do you want?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"You awake?"

"I was just thinking," Draco explained.

"Well, you've been thinking for over an hour, the meetings done man."

Draco got up from his seat and looked around. Yes, it appeared as though he had missed the entire meeting.

"What were you thinking about for an hour?" Blaise asked disbelievingly.

"Hermione," Draco answered truthfully before he could stop himself.

Blaise just smirked that Slytherin smirk and left the room to find Ginny. Draco stood there for a little while longer.

How had he managed to occupy his brain with thoughts of her for an hour?

He was going crazy, this just proved it.

0000

Hermione was relaxing in the hot tub when her vision was suddenly obscured by a pair of hands. She wasn't sure who it was until she heard a gruff voice say, "Guess who."

She pulled his hands off her face and turned around to look at him. "Hello."

Draco looked at her with a smile, kneeling down at the edge of the spa. "You are a distraction, do you know that?"

"And how am I a distraction?" she smiled. Then she noticed that she was looking at his lips and brought her gaze up to his eyes.

"I was supposed to be in a meeting, and all I could think about was you," he said. "You and your luscious mouth," he smiled before taking her mouth with his.

When they had kissed each other breathless they pulled away. Then abruptly, Hermione turned the other way.

"What?" Draco asked, worried as to her reaction.

"Nothing."

"Tell me," Draco said in a soothing voice.

"It's just…you say that I'm a distraction, but I'm sure that there are plenty of other girls mouths that you would rather be fantasizing about. You just feel obligated to fantasize about mine because we're married," there was a look of seriousness on her face.

What was he supposed to say to that? If he said that she was right, then he would be lying. And if he said that she was wrong, then she wouldn't believe him. Why did girls have to pose such questions?

Apparently she was waiting an answer and he had not given it fast enough because she got up and got out of the hot tub, wrapping her towel around her bikinied body. She started walking away before Draco realized what she was doing and got up as well.

"Hermione, wait!" he yelled to her before she could get very far.

"What, Draco?" she almost screamed.

"I…I don't know what you want me to say," he said desperately.

"I just want you to tell me the truth. I want you to tell me that there are other girls that you would much rather be married to, other girls that you would much rather be kissing. And you are only kissing me because you have to, because we made a stupid mistake when we were drunk and now you're stuck with me!" she yelled, turning to leave.

Draco caught her arm and held her wet body close to him.

"I could say that," Draco said pithily, "But it wouldn't be the truth."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked stiffly.

"I can only think about your mouth because it is the sweetest mouth that I have ever tasted in my life. You are the best kisser that I have ever kissed." Hermione scoffed. "I don't want to kiss you only because we're married; I wanted to kiss you before we were married, if you remember correctly."

Hermione made a small nod, but just the thought of him kissing other girls made her sick, even though she knew that it was the truth, and that he had done more than that with them. She had to stop thinking about it now. He was married to her, and if they were ever going to have a fairly passable relationship, they had to forget the past and live for the future.

She was pulled out of her thinking by Draco's head being buried into her neck, and the feel of his hot lips on her neck. She groaned involuntarily at the touch. How could she stay mad at him when he had a mouth like that, doing things like that to her?

His head came up for a moment and he looked her in the eyes. "Why do you have to be so sexy?" he asked softly before delving into her neck again. Her eyes fluttered and her hands let the towel go to wrap her arms around his neck, bathing in the pleasure brought on by just a few caresses by his lips.

Draco left her neck and brought his head back up to her lips, where he caught her mouth in a breathtaking kiss. His hands moved down to caress her now exposed skin of her sides. He gently moved his hands down lower until they rested on her bottom.

Hermione let out another groan as she moved her hands down from around his neck and to the bottom of his shirt. She started to run her hands up his shirt, to feel the smooth yet hard feel of his muscles. He kept in shape. She smiled into to the kiss at the thought and pushed her hands further up.

They heard someone clear their throat, and jerked their mouths away, looking in that direction.

Luci was standing with her hands on her hips, looking at the two in what could be called disgust. "I know you're married and all," she said. "But could you get a room, please?"

They looked back at each other and both of them smiled.

"Sorry Luci, I had forgotten where we were for the moment," Hermione said, still smiling at Draco.

Luci scoffed and walked away.

"I think we're making her mad," Draco smiled as he pressed his forehead against Hermione's.

"I think we're making her jealous," Hermione corrected.

"Why do you say that?" he asked suddenly.

"You didn't see how she was staring at you earlier?"

"My attention was on you," he said with a smile as he resumed his caressing of her sides.

"Lucky me," Hermione said sarcastically, moving her hands under his shirt.

"Hey," Draco scolded before melting his mouth into hers for another kiss.

0000

At five o'clock, everyone was back downstairs to get their results for the first competition. Hermione had left Draco alone in the pool room after they had made out for a good long time and other people were coming down to swim. Draco had been a bit horny, but Hermione was going to make him wait for the time being. She wanted to wait until the right day.

Now she was downstairs with Ginny, waiting to get the results of their casual outfits.

Out of 50 girls, both Hermione and Ginny were in the top twelve. Ginny was in fifth place and Hermione was in eighth. Hermione also looked at Luci's name and noticed that she was in twelfth. Well, the top twelve get a shot on the cover, right? Well, that was just casual; they still had six more events to go.

Hermione was more than exited about getting eighth, and Ginny was completely overjoyed at getting fifth. They both did very well for the first contest.

Tomorrow would be formal; she couldn't wait to see what they had for her to wear.

0000

The next morning came about in a haze. Hermione was very tired, and she got up slowly. She walked to the mirror and smiled at her reflection. She decided that as long as she still had them, she would wear Draco's clothes as pajamas. She was wearing his boxers and green t-shirt.

She walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Ginny rolled over and looked at the clock. It was quarter to ten; they had to be ready for this competition by one. It was formal today, and it would take a bit longer than the casual to get ready.

Hermione walked back out of the bathroom and started rifling through her suitcase to find her clothes.

They heard a knock on the door. Ginny was closer, so she went to answer it.

It was Blaise of course. Ginny walked out into the hall to talk to Blaise, letting the door shut behind her, so that her conversation was private from Hermione.

Hermione sat down on the bed, still trying to find the outfit that she wanted to wear today, when she heard someone saying very loud outside the door, "Get a room." Then the door opened and Draco stepped in the room to see Hermione clad in his clothes. He discretely closed the door behind him.

"Good morning," he said in a sultry voice.

"Good morning," Hermione said back happily.

"You're wearing my clothes."

"I know, I told you I thought that they were comfortable," she smiled slyly.

"I want them back," he said softly.

"Well, I don't want to give them back," she pouted.

"If you don't hand them over willingly, I'm going to have to take them myself," Draco said, walking closer to her.

"You wouldn't dare," Hermione said in mock surprise.

"I would dare, Granger," he said, walking closer to her.

"Ugh, fine. Give me a minute and I'll change," Hermione said dismissively, before walking around Draco and into the bathroom with her small pile of clothes.

"Damn!" Draco swore softly.

"What was that?" Hermione called from the bathroom.

"Nothing," Draco said back in an innocent voice.

Hermione came out of the bathroom twelve and a half minutes later and threw Draco's clothes in his face. Draco just smiled. "It's about time."

"I think I'm going to go buy myself some of those now, they are a lot more comfortable than the stuff that I'm used to wearing."

Draco had half a mind to ask what she wore to bed, but thought it would be better to avoid the whole conversation in the first place, because he knew exactly how it was going to end up.

"Well, I must go. I have to get ready as well. See you later?" Draco asked.

"Sure," Hermione said as Draco walked out the door.

0000

Hermione and Ginny were giggling helplessly. Could they really help it though? Not with something this funny sitting in front of them. Ginny was laying on her stomach on the bed and Hermione was laying down right beside her, they had a magazine, _Cosmo_, out and were looking at it.

"Super sex treats for him?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"I wonder what it says about that," Hermione laughed as she turned the page. "Oh, I like number two, 'Play Nooky by Numbers.' A face card gets that number of kisses. A queen gets a 10 minute back massage; a king gives a 10 minute back massage. If a jack is drawn, simultaneously pleasure each other for five minutes. And an Ace…"

"What does an Ace get?"

"Whoever picks one gets to have any carnal wish fulfilled," Hermione finished.

"I'm definitely going to have to play that," Ginny smiled. "Oh, look at number 5!" Ginny almost screamed.

"I like number five too," Hermione smiled.

Ginny looked over at the clock. "Oh shit, we have to go, Hermione. We have eleven minutes to get down there."

"Oh, wow. Let's go," Hermione said as she closed the magazine.

0000

Hermione and Ginny went down to the changing rooms to get ready. They were handed their dresses and shoved off in an attempt to keep the line of waiting girls moving.

Hermione looked at her dress. It was a dark emerald color. It was cut in a v-neck and had small sleeves coming off the sides, starting at her shoulders and going down her arms just a little. There was a slit down one side and it fell all the way to the floor. She also had some shoes that were silver.

Ginny's dress was a dark cerulean color. It was a little shorter than Hermione's, but the back going far down her waist, almost showing off her bottom. Small straps went across her back to tie the two sides of the dress together. She had matching shoes to go with the dress.

They changed into their dresses and went on to get their hair done. Both of them had theirs done very elegantly. Hermione's was in a bun with some of her curls coming loose and a couple of her curls falling into her face around her eyes. Ginny's hair was done up in a French braid. A wispy sort of way.

They looked at each other for a moment and smiled. They then walked up to the curtains that led to the runway.

Hermione took a deep breath and walked out, Ginny following close behind.

0000

Draco had been sitting in this chair for a half hour, watching the girls walk by wearing their evening gowns and smiling at him and the other judges, trying to use seduction to get them to score higher.

Draco looked down at his score sheet; all the girls were rated out of 10. He had given almost all of the girls a 4 or a 5. He thought only a couple of the girls were pretty and those he gave a six. But no one got higher than that from him. But then there was that one girl, the friend of Hermione's. Luci, her name was. He gave her a three. Was he being biased? Maybe just a little.

Draco watched the next girl come out and recognized her immediately. He didn't know that Hermione was in the pageant that he would be scoring. And he didn't know that she looked so good in green. Except for when he had seen her in his t-shirt.

Hermione looked in his direction and seemed to notice him for the first time. The expression on her face showed shock, but she quickly covered it with a smile.

Draco smiled back. His little witch was in a beauty pageant. He should have known. That's why she was here in the first place. He looked down at his scorecard and gave her a seven.

0000

Hermione was shocked at first. She didn't know that Draco was going to be one of the judges. That was why he was there, though. He was here, in Vegas, because he was a judge for the pageant that she was in.

Well, this was going to make things interesting.


	7. Cheaters

Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff. Obviously.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Cheaters

* * *

Hermione and Ginny were in the dressing room changing out of their formal gowns. Hermione assumed that Ginny still didn't know that Draco was a judge for the beauty pageant and she thought that it was her duty as a friend to fill her in.

"Hey Ginny. You'll never guess who is judging the pageant," Hermione teased her friend.

"Umm.. who?" Ginny inquired.

"Draco."

"Oh, yeah," Ginny dismissed the statement as if it were nothing. She continued to change and was oblivious to Hermione's dumfounded stare.

"What do you mean, "Oh, yeah"? Aren't you surprised to know? Or did you see him out on the runway too?"

"Blaise told me earlier. I thought I told you… Must have forgotten. Hmm, oh well," Ginny explained.

Hermione scoffed at her best friend's forgetfulness as she went back to changing. Being married to Draco and having him judge her may come in handy. She wondered what score he had given her. She would have to ask him about it later on today, that way she would know about how well she did before the actual scores were posted.

As they hung their dresses up on a clothing rack and headed for the door, someone calling Hermione's name caused them to stop and turn. Luci was walking directly towards Hermione and Ginny with a smile plastered across her face.

"I'll let you talk to her, Hermione. Meet ya' in the room later?" Ginny asked, already turning to leave.

"Yeah, Ginny. I'll see you later," she called after her friend. Then, turning to Luci, "What are you so happy about?"

Luci just smiled even wider. "I just think I did very well today," she said, "accidentally forgetting" to mention the fact that she had done a few of the judges "favors" the previous night to ensure her good standing. Twelfth wasn't bad, but she expected to get much higher scores in the future. She expected to win.

"Well, I'm glad you are doing well," Hermione said, smiling kindly to her friend. Luci decided that now would be a good time to tell Hermione about her plan.

"You're doing well too, I noticed. How do you manage that?" Luci asked.

"What do you mean? I just do my best, which isn't that hard when all I have to do is walk down a runway, smile, and look pretty," Hermione said laughingly.

"So you don't use any outside influence?" Luci asked, unable to believe that Hermione was doing better without cheating.

"You mean cheating?" Hermione asked, appalled. "Of course I don't cheat!"

"Would you like to?" Luci asked slyly. Before Hermione could object she was already explaining her potential. "If you are doing this well without the judges favor, think of how well you could do with their favor. Now don't look at me like that, Hermione," she said innocently. "I'm just trying to help you to see what great potential you have. If you were to use some of it, you might score just a little bit higher! And we could even work as a team."

"Luci! I can't believe you would ever think about cheating! Or ask me to join you! Seriously, you're doing fine right now and you're not cheating! Why bother?" When Luci bit her lip coyly and looked off to the left Hermione knew that she already was using her sex appeal. "Luci! You're already cheating! Oh my god! Why?"

"I get higher scores. Plain and simple. But I get your point. You don't want to cheat. That's fine with me but I expect you to keep this a secret."

"I can't just sit by and watch you cheat, Luci."

"Well, you're going to have to. Otherwise, I may just have to tell everyone that you are married to a judge. That ought to count for some level of cheating. His scorings may be biased," Luci threatened with a sneer.

Hermione loved being in the pageant and didn't want to do anything that would risk her participation. She bit her lip nervously and debated internally what to do. Cheating was wrong, and she was innocent, but would others see it that way?

"Fine," she consented. "Your little cheating thing is secret. But don't expect me to ever talk to you again, Luci," she said darkly.

"Oh I wouldn't have wasted your breath Malfoy. I don't want you to ever talk to me again. You're not helping me, so I couldn't care less about you."

Hermione watched as Luci turned and walked out of sight. "So much for a new friend," she muttered to herself. She turned back and made her way up to her room.

* * *

"You were right Ginny," Hermione confessed as she opened up the door to the hotel room. "Luci wasn't as nice and friendly as I thought."

When no one responded Hermione looked around again. "Ginny?" she called into the empty room. Hermione walked over to the counter and found a note from her friend.

_Went out to lunch with Blaise. Be back later!_

Hermione shook her head sadly at the note in front of her. Ginny was getting into deep water, she just wished she knew how deep. Ginny surely wouldn't do anything with Blaise like that… but then again, Hermione hadn't thought Ginny capable of breaking Oliver's heart like that either. Of course, Oliver didn't know as of yet, and what you don't know can't hurt you… right?

Hermione sat down on the bed and sighed deeply. Where were things headed with Draco and her? Recently things had been going really great between the two of them. They were snogging every time they could, and there had been almost no hostilities. It was amazing how easily they got along after everything that had happened between them at Hogwarts.

Hermione thought about when she would see him again. She was surprised that he hadn't come up after the pageant but had assumed that he probably had his own life. She was also surprised to realize that she actually did look forward to the time they were spending together. Sure, she hadn't been looking for a serious relationship when she came to Vegas but if Ginny could have a fling and not look back on it then so could she!

Except this wasn't just a fling. They were married and stuck with each other for the rest of their lives. Hermione groaned at the thought. She needed something to relieve her stress. She looked around the room until her eyes fell on her sketch book. She had set it aside as she unpacked and she could only trust that Ginny hadn't gone through it.

She picked it up and then sat back down on the bed. She propped her knees up and opened the book on them. She leafed through the pages of drawings and stopped when she found the single drawing that she had of Draco. He had been sleeping on their couch in the Head Rooms and Hermione had pretended to do her homework. In reality she had been drawing him as he laid there. She looked at the picture with admiration. It was of a time before he had used her; before she had let him.

She was just about to reach for a pencil and finish her latest picture—one of Ginger and Brad—when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Hermione closed the book and set it down on bed. She got up and opened the door to reveal Draco.

"Speak of the devil," she muttered under her breath as she turned around.

"What?" he asked defensively to her retreating figure as he shut the door behind him. He walked quickly over to Hermione and tried to reach out and grab her. Instead, his knees were smacked with the mini-refrigerator door. He let out a small grunt of pain but Hermione ignored it as she pulled out two cokes. She handed one to him as she passed by him once again, this time sitting down in a chair in the living room.

When he just stood there she looked at him expectantly. "What?" he asked, slightly confused about her behavior.

"What do you want?" she asked him. "You show up here… I expected you wanted something."

Draco looked at her suspiciously. "What's wrong with me just coming over for no reason? Blaise is out with Ginny, so I figured I'd hang out with you for a while."

"Whatever," she said as she sat back, sipping her coke.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked angrily as he put his still un-open coke on the table and sat down in the chair next to hers. "We were getting along fine yesterday! And you smiled at me during the pageant."

"I was smiling at everyone, Malfoy!" she said snidely. She was ashamed to admit that even she had no idea why she was acting this way. She just couldn't let herself resign over to him so easily. She had had no business snogging with him. He couldn't be trusted.

He shook his head sadly. "So we're back to last names?" he said confused.

"I don't know." She put her coke down on the table and brushed her hair behind her ear. She rested her head in her palm and closed her eyes. After a few deep breaths she opened them again and saw Draco kneeling in front of her. "What do you want?"

"I want to apologize formally. Right now. And I want to explain why I did everything I did two years ago."

"Draco…" Hermione started. "I don't think I want to know."

"If you don't know how I feel, and if I don't know how you feel we're not going to get anywhere. This is a wizarding marriage Hermione. There is no way out of it. Sure, we could go our separate ways, but neither one of us could be unfaithful or ever be truly happy with another person ever again! I don't want to live that kind of a life. Do you?" he asked her although he already knew the answer.

"No." She took a deep breath and then told him to go on.

Draco moved back and sat down in the chair next to her. He turned it so that he was in front of her and they were looking directly at each other. He started with the most direct approach he could think of. "Two years ago Blaise dared me to get you in bed."

"Blaise?" she asked astounded. And she had thought him a nice guy… for a Slytherin.

"Don't judge him just yet. Listen to the story." He cleared his throat before continuing. "So I took the bet. I knew I could do it if I had enough time. And with time… well you know that part. Anyway, after I had won you over I told Blaise that I had won and he only smiled at me. I remember asking him what was so goddamn funny, but he just said "Did you really win though?" I didn't know what he had meant until that night after dinner. At dinner, I'm sure you remember, is when the entire school caught wind of what had gone on."

"Of course I remember," she said shortly. "I ran out of there sobbing when I heard about the bet and that the entire school knew. I _bet_ that's something new to you," she said, implying a second meaning in the word bet.

Draco ignored the innuendo. "Not really," he said to Hermione's surprise. "I watched you running and I felt something I had never felt before. Guilt. I really felt sorry that I had done that to you when you had done nothing but trust."

"Don't give yourself too much credit on the trust thing. I only trusted you as one should trust a Slytherin," she said with a small smile.

"And how is that?"

"Carefully. I really wanted to let you know all of me, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. That night was the first time I was honestly glad that I hadn't."

Draco laughed but continued on. "Well anyway, after dinner that night I walked into the common room and went to your room. I had expected you to be awake—ready to kill me—but you were lying on your bed, sleeping. I walked into your room and kneeled down by the bedside and brushed the hair out of your face. I felt a horrible pang of guilt when I saw the tear streaks across your face.

"Your eyelids fluttered a few times so I thought you might be coming around and I knew I only had a second or such to do what I had to do. I leaned over and whispered something that I had wanted to say for a long time and now I find that I want to say it again," he noticed that his lips were dry and took a second to lick them. He glanced at Hermione whose face was turned in the other direction. She was blinking back tears and he knew he had to finish the story rather than tell her what he had said. "I kissed your forehead and left you alone. For the rest of the year you ignored me. I couldn't ever blame you, but I didn't see that there was much I could do to win you back."

Hermione hastily brought a hand across her eye and turned back to Draco. "So how is this not Blaise's fault?" she asked, desperate to get off the topic of the aftermath.

"I talked to him about it a few days later and he explained to me why he had made the bet. He had known that we were meant for each other by the way we fought. I guess he saw a spark that neither of us did because we were to busy hating. Your friends didn't see it because they didn't want to, and mine for the same reason. Only Blaise did because he has never cared much for house rivalry. He made the bet, a badly worded bet I may add, so that we would hook up. He didn't foresee the negative effects it would have on you. And me."

He looked at Hermione again. "Hermione… what I whispered to you… that night in your room…"

"Don't worry about it, Draco."

"No, I'm going to worry about it until you know. We can't be married and hate each other. You need to know how I feel and I need to admit it out loud!"

"Draco—" she warned. She stood up and started to leave the room. Anything to get away from what he was about to say.

"Hermione, I love you," he said softly to her retreating figure.

Hermione stopped and shook her head in dismay, groaning. She turned back to him with tears threatening to break. "No you don't Draco. You barely know me!"

"I know enough," he said as he got up and moved to her. She backed up a step but he reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders. He pulled her closer and looked down into her eyes. "I don't expect you to feel the same way about me, Hermione. I did a lot of things and I know that's going to take a while to forgive, but I wanted you to know. I needed you to know."

Before Hermione could answer him he had kissed her. When he moved away she looked down at the ground nervously.

"Draco… I… I don't know—"

But he obviously didn't want her to worry about it at the moment. "Let's go out for lunch, shall we?" he asked.

Hermione looked at him with an annoyed expression on her face. "Where?"

"I know the perfect place. It's a small coffee shop downstairs."

"All right," she sighed reluctantly. "I'll go. Give me a chance to get ready."

"I'll be right here," he stated as she turned to the bathroom. When she was in the bathroom changing Draco looked around the hotel room. When he was near her bed he noticed the sketchbook that Hermione had tossed aside when he had arrived. He picked it up and started flipping through the pages.

He could tell that each one took a while to create and he admired her patience with each piece of art. When he came to the one of him he stopped. He stared at the picture and saw the detail that Hermione had paid to every little bit of the picture. He blinked a few times before continuing. Suddenly, the pages were dominated with a picture of her and some guy. He had long, light hair that hung loosely around his face. None of the pictures of the guy had any facial features at all besides for the hair. He couldn't imagine why they were all only half finished, but he kept looking at them. Soon he noticed a small label at the bottom of each one. He focused his eyes on the small writing and saw "Ginger and Brad".

He was slightly discomforted that he knew of neither name, but assumed that Ginger was just a nickname for her. Now, if only he had an idea of who this Brad guy was…

"I'm ready!" he heard a feminine voice say from near the bathroom. He quickly tossed the book back onto the bed and turned around. Hermione had simply applied new makeup that gave her a more natural look than the flashy one from the pageant. She had taken her hair out of the bun from earlier and replaced it with a simple ponytail.

"You look great," Draco said honestly. Hermione didn't need much alteration to her looks to look stunning.

Hermione shifted her eyes to either side of Draco and blushed. "Whatever," she laughed softly, rolling her eyes. "C'mon. I'm hungry," she said while ushering Draco out of the hotel room. She grabbed her key card off of the desk and followed Draco outside. Hermione started for the stairs but Draco grabbed her and pulled her to the elevator.

"Draco, it's much faster to just walk down the stairs. We're only on the second floor!"

"I know, but the elevator is much more private," he said with a smirk.

After much protesting from Hermione they got to the elevator and Draco punched in the top button.

"Draco!" Hermione scolded him. "That was the 'up' button!"

"I know," he said again. When the elevator arrived they got inside and Draco pressed in the button for the top floor marked '22'. No sooner had the elevator doors shut when Draco had Hermione pressed up against the back of the elevator.

Before he could do anything Hermione shook her head. "I'm not snogging you on the elevator, Draco," she stated.

"That's all right," was his shocking reply.

"It… It is?" Hermione asked him, surprised.

"Yeah. You don't have to. I'll do all the work, but I bet that you'll join in sooner or later," he said with a smirk. In less then a second he was kissing her and in less than five she was kissing back. Suddenly they felt the elevator stop and Draco pulled away. The doors started to open on floor 15 but he closed the doors before they had barely cracked open. As the elevator started to move again, he went back to Hermione.

They continued undisturbed until they had gone all the way up. Draco pulled back reluctantly and sent the elevator back down to the ground floor. For the next 22 floors, Hermione and Draco continued their activities. They both stopped however, when the elevator reached the ground floor and then they exited. Draco led her into the small café and they sat at a small table for two. They ordered coffee while they waited for their food and while they drank they talked. Draco was just telling her about his potions business when their food arrived. They both ate and their talk was minimized.

When they finished Draco paid the bill and led Hermione out by the arm. He escorted her outside the main doors of the hotel and held onto her as he called a taxi.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked with fake anger as she tried to pull away from him.

"Shopping," he said simply as the cab pulled up and they got inside. He gave the driver directions to where he wanted to go—a place Hermione had never heard of—and then sat back in his seat. He turned to the girl in the car and looked at her with an amused expression.

"What's so funny?" she asked him after a minute.

"I was just thinking about how an hour or so ago you didn't want anything to do with me, and then fifteen minutes later we were snogging in the back of an elevator. Now you're pretending that you don't want anything to do with me…again. I was wondering if in fifteen minutes I would get to kiss you…again," he said with a smile on his face.

"That all depends on how you act!" she said. "You can be quite decent most of the time. When you try that is."

They sat in silence for most of the ten minute ride over to the shopping area Draco had sent the driver to. When they got out Draco flipped the man the fare and the cab sped off. Draco led Hermione into a large building that she assumed was a shopping mall.

For the next two hours Draco dragged Hermione around the mall—insistent on being with her. He watched her carefully as she looked at different things, and anything that she looked truly interested in he took from her and purchased to the Malfoy account that he had inherited after his father died. She tried to stop him from buying her everything—insisting that she had money of her own to spend—but it was all futile efforts. He kept reminding her that she was a Malfoy now too, so his money was hers.

When they entered a book-shop, Hermione was instantly captivated by the wide selection. Draco got her attention for a half-a-second, just long enough to inform her that he was going to go pick something up at a different store. Hermione nodded in response and quickly went back to examining the shelves.

When Draco returned Hermione agreed that she was ready to go.

"Did you want to get anything from here, bookworm?" he asked her with a smile.

"I already bought what I wanted, you rich prat!" she joked, holding up a paper bag filled with books. Then she motioned to the bag Draco was holding. "What's in there?" she asked, trying to peer into it.

Draco moved the bag to behind his back. "Nothing," he replied with a smirk as Hermione glared at him. "Come on," he ushered her to the exit. "We need to get back so that we can change."

"Change? Why do we need to change?"

"I'm taking you out to dinner," he said as if it was obvious.

"But you already took me out to lunch and shopping!" she exclaimed, surprised by his sudden interest in being around her.

"I know," he said calmly. Hermione waited for him to continue with an explanation, but he seemed to not have anything else to say.

"Where are we going that I need to change?" she asked him, eager to find out where they were headed.

"It's a surprise," was his answer.

No matter how much Hermione badgered him he remained silent the entire way back to the hotel. She continued to try to peek in the bag, but was just as successful in that. When they arrived he escorted her to her room and then handed her the bag.

"Now you can see what's in it. Put it on for dinner tonight," he said as he turned to leave.

Hermione opened the bag and looked at it's contents. Her eyes widened at the expensive material and she gasped as she saw a small necklace box on top of the outfit. She went into the bathroom and put on her new dress. When she left the bathroom Draco was standing in her living room wearing a suit. "I'm ready," she called.

Draco turned around and looked at Hermione. Suddenly Draco's mouth was quite dry again.

Hermione was wearing a dark emerald green dress that reached her upper thigh only. It had no sleeves and she had a small matching dress scarf wrapped around her neck. Her hair was done up in a half ponytail and its casual look created a wonderful contrast with the cocktail dress. Draco's gaze shifted downwards as he examined her shapely curves and long legs. The entire outfit ended with a pair of dark green satin dress sandals.

As he brought his eyes back to hers he couldn't help but notice the beautifully simple emerald hanging on a silver chain around her neck. He smiled at her appearance after his thorough check was completed.

"So I pass?" she asked sarcastically.

"With flying colors," he said offering her his arm. She took it and they left.

"How did you get in there?" she asked, motioning to the door behind them.

"I'm a wizard. Muggle locks mean nothing to me," he said, stating the obvious.

"Of course," she replied laughing.

* * *

Draco led her out of the hotel and soon they were across the street at the Luxor Hotel. He escorted her into a find dining restaurant inside that was made to look like the tomb of King Tut. They ordered their dinner from a server named Neo, and Hermione laughed at the symbolism between the old Greek names of Neo and herself. When Draco looked confused she tried to explain.

"Oh, come on! You've never heard of Neoptolemous?" she asked in disbelief.

"Sorry, but no."

"Oh, you're hopeless!" she sighed, leaning back in her chair.

When their meals arrived they ate slowly and discussed a variety of subjects. Hermione felt herself growing closer to her husband every second. Then she discovered that Draco had taken her out all day simply to be with her. She tried to shrug it off, but an uncomfortable feeling seemed to surround her as he told her this. Sure, she was enjoying his company, but he had told her that he loved her just today. He had already hurt her too much for her to feel the same way… yet. He hadn't had to deal with the horrible feeling that she had endured now for two years.

She looked down and saw that he was holding her right hand in his left. As she looked at the gold band around his finger, she pulled her hand back into her lap. When Neo came back around, Draco ordered a bottle of the house wine to ease the newfound tension at the table.

* * *

By the end of dinner the bottle of wine was nearly empty. Hermione had had most of it, and was now extremely tipsy while Draco tried to keep her steady enough to get into the cab. She was giddy the entire way back to the hotel and when they got to the door of her room she started laughing uncontrollably.

"What's so funny," Draco asked.

When Hermione calmed a bit she managed to say, "I left my key inside. Whoops!"

"Well I'm sure that Ginny is back by now. I'll just knock on the door and she'll let you in," he said, raising his hand to pound on the door.

Hermione pulled his hand down. "Don't worry about it. I'll sleep at your palce!" she said as she tried to move away from him.

"I don't think that's the best idea," he said, spinning her back into his arms.

"We're married! We're supposed to live with each other. What's one night?" she asked, trying to reason with him.

"I'm not taking you to my room," he said sternly, watching her pout. He knocked on the door and was surprised when no one answered. _Ginny must be with Blaise still_, he thought to himself as he helped Hermione away from the door.

"Fine, Hermione," he consented. "You can crash at my place… for tonight."

"Yaay!" she laughed as Draco smiled at her childishness.

When they reached his room, Draco laid his wife down on the bed. He was moving back away from her when she grabbed his tie and pulled him close.

"Draco," she whispered, suddenly sounding serious. "I don't just want to sleep tonight," she said in a way that sounded more like a demand than a statement.

"You're drunk, Hermione," he said, pulling back away from her. She yanked forward and brought his lips to hers. When he pulled away she looked into his eyes. "Not drunk enough to not know what I want."

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he said, a curl appearing in his lip. "I may go after married girls, but I don't take advantage of them when they are drunk," he said, mimicking Blaise's statement earlier that week. "I have respect for women. Isn't that a shocker?"

"Oh bugger off!" she yelled, pushing him away.

Hermione flipped away and curled up on the bed, asleep in a second. Draco changed from out of his clothes and laid down on the couch. In a few minutes he too was asleep.

* * *

A/N: So sorry for the update lateness! We've had this chapter done for a while, we just haven't nad achance to put it up! Hope you like it!

SilverShiver wrote this one BTW.

Luv Ya. Oh, and thanks in advanced for the reviews.


	8. The Morning Ritual

**Disclaimer: My imagination is very big, I can make up many scenarios to put these characters through to mess up their lives, make them better, torture them, piss them off, get them laid, anything. Too bad I didn't come up with the characters in the first place. Oh well, I shall be content in twisting their world to my will (however warped and perverse it may be). **

**0000**

**Chapter 8: The Morning Ritual**

**0000**

Hermione awoke the next morning with a pounding headache and light shining into her eyes. She sat up in bed—not her bed—and held her head in her hands, closing her eyes, trying to remember what had happened yesterday.

When she opened her eyes her Adonis was in front of her.

"What do you want?" she asked scathingly, trying to push him away.

"Well, well, Mrs. Malfoy, you aren't so bright in the morning are you?" he asked disdainfully.

"Ugh…" she said, then quickly frisking her body to make sure that all of her clothes were still intact. "Thank Merlin," she said softly to herself.

"Yes, thank Merlin that I am a nice guy and didn't take advantage of you while you were drunk," Draco mused.

"What?" Hermione asked, slightly annoyed.

Draco put on his best feminine voice. "Draco, I don't just want to sleep tonight," he emulated her.

"Oh, dear Merlin," Hermione said, grabbing her head again. "Please tell me I did not say that."

"I can't," he said smiling.

"Shit."

"Language, language, Mrs. Malfoy," Draco said.

"Stop calling me that, you prat!" she yelled. "And go get me a drink of water!"

Draco just continued to sit on the bed in front of her.

"Please?" she asked nicely.

"That's better," he said, walking over to his kitchenette to get her a glass of water.

"So what really happened last night?" she asked.

"Nothing happened. You got drunk off of wine," he looked over to her. "Which makes you the cheapest drunk that I have ever met," he smiled, putting the glass under the faucet and turning it on.

"You should've known that from when we got married," she said.

"That's why I went for wine. Anyway, you left your keycard in your room and Blaise and Ginny were still out so you couldn't get into your room. You _begged _me to stay in my room. You wanted me to seduce you but me, being the gentleman I am," he stopped momentarily as Hermione scoffed. "I let you sleep on the bed and I slept on the couch." He finished the last part as he sat back down on the bed and handed his wife the glass of water.

Hermione put the glass to her lips and started drinking it.

"So when are we going to shag?" Draco asked. Hermione wasn't expecting that and she spit out her water, all over him.

"What?" she asked, wiping off her mouth with the back of her hand and wiping it on his covers.

"I was just wondering. I mean, you can't shag anyone else, and I know that you aren't the prude that everyone thinks you are."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"You had to see you last night to understand," he said.

"Please remind me never to get drunk again."

"Remind yourself, next time I probably won't be as gentlemanly," he smirked, getting off the bed and crossing the room to get dressed. "And you never answered my question."

"What question?" Hermione asked, gulping down the rest of her water.

"When are we going to shag?" he asked slowly.

"I don't know," she said. Holding out her glass to him, wordlessly telling him that she wanted more water. He grabbed the cup from her and walked back over to the kitchenette.

"Well, it is inevitable, so I was just wondering how long you can wait until you're horny enough to want to have sex with me," he said nonchalantly.

"I've waited two years," she whispered to herself. Apparently it wasn't as quiet as she would've hoped.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said guiltily, trying to cover up for what she had said.

"Two years?" he asked. He dropped the glass of water on the floor with a thump and it spilt everywhere. He distractedly walked back over to the kitchenette to get a towel. "So you haven't…"

Hermione nodded her head.

"Since we…"

She nodded again.

"So I was your only…"

She nodded again.

"Then who's Brad?" he asked suddenly.

"What?" she asked completely surprised.

"Brad, the guy you have all the pictures of in your sketchbook," he explained.

"Oh no. You looked through my sketchbook?" she accused angrily.

Draco shrank away a little then made a small nod as an affirmative.

"Brad is…Brad is…Brad…" she stuttered, trying to find the words. She looked up at Draco. She noticed suddenly how the light fell across his golden blonde hair, how she had to fight an urge to run her hands through it. She looked into his eyes and noticed that they were a shade of gray that seemingly pierced through her, adoration and fury. Love and hate. "Brad is you," she said, voicing her epiphany.

"Huh?" Draco asked. Whatever answer he had been expecting, this was definitely not it.

"You, Brad is you. I never realized it until now." Her face glowed with the sudden realization and she seemed to be in a glory daze.

"I'm sorry, but can you please explain how someone can be me when I don't even know who it is," Draco asked.

"Brad. He is this guy who I dream about," she stopped at the huge grin plastered across Draco's face. "I draw him because…" She couldn't finish, then he would know what it was that she thought in her dreams. Brad was her one true love, how could Draco be her one true love? "Because he is handsome. But I can never remember what his face looks like, only his hair and his eyes. Just looking at you now and I noticed that it's you that I dream about."

"Well, well, Mrs. Malfoy. I never knew you dreamt about me," he said.

"You are so complacent," Hermione said.

"And you, my lady, are so scrupulous it's annoying."

"Now that we know each other's idiosyncrasies, can we please get out of here?"

"Why do you want to leave?" he asked sardonically. "You didn't want to leave last night," he added.

"I was drunk last night. Can we please just do something besides sit here and do nothing?"

"I can think of plenty of things we can be doing," Draco said.

"Enough with the innuendos, I am going back to my room to take a shower and get dressed!"

"You are the least amiable, docile, and lucid person I have ever met!"

"And you are just an annoying patrician."

"I happen to like being a nabob, thank you very much," Draco said.

"Whatever, I'm leaving!" Hermione said angrily.

"Farewell, my lady. And the next time you intend to reprove me, remember that I know myriad vocabulary words as well."

"Agh…" Hermione said as she left his room and headed back to 206 in the dress that she was wearing the night before.

0000

Hermione arrived at her room and knocked on the door. Ginny arrived a moment later, wearing nothing but a button-up shirt.

"Oh no, Ginny. You didn't," Hermione scolded.

"I didn't do anything," Ginny said innocently.

"You are so pedestrian, Ginny," Hermione said, pushing her friend to the side and noticing the naked man sleeping in Ginny's bed. "Yeah, didn't do anything except Blaise," Hermione said as she walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

"And what about you and Malfoy. You didn't do anything last night?" Ginny said through the bathroom door as she heard the water turn on.

"No, we didn't," Hermione said angrily. "And we're married…TO EACH OTHER!"

"I'm not married yet, Hermione," Ginny said protectively.

"But you should still be true to Oliver," Hermione scolded from the shower.

"Hermione…I'm having second thoughts," Ginny admitted.

"WHAT?" Hermione yelled.

"I don't know if I want to marry him anymore. I've realized what you did. There is no spark between us and I don't think that we would be happy together."

Blaise, who was lying awake on the bed looking up at his new-found lover, smiled. He hoped that she would leave her boring fiancé for him. Now it seemed as though his plan was working.

"Ginny, you do not make a promise to someone that you do not intend to keep," Hermione was still reprimanding from the bathroom.

"I had every intention of keeping my promise, but I have found that there is something better in life than a star quidditch player. I have realized that I am not in love with Oliver anymore. I never have been, I just thought I was because I had no basis of comparison."

"Ginny, just think about what you are saying, are you really going to leave Oliver for Blaise?" Hermione asked.

"I might," Ginny said softly.

"What?"

"I don't know, Hermione. But right now I am unmarried and I don't want you to get in the way of me having fun on this vacation."

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when you are broken-hearted because Blaise left you for some other girl," Hermione said definitively.

Draco made his way down to his wife's room. He intended to spend another day with her. He wanted her to know he really had changed and he did really love her, even if she couldn't find it in her heart to love him.

He hadn't even had the chance to snog her since the day before on the elevator. He wanted to kiss her again, but first he had to get her alone.

He got to her room and Alohomora-ed the door. He opened it and looked inside, only to find Weaselette yelling at the bathroom door and a naked Blaise lying on her bed under a sheet looking up at her.

Then he heard the yelling coming from the bathroom.

He only caught the end of the conversation, something about Blaise leaving Weaselette for someone else. He cleared his throat and both Ginny and Blaise looked over in his direction.

"And that would be my lovely wife yelling from the bathroom?" he asked.

"Yes. She is being really bitchy today, what did you do to her?" Ginny asked angrily.

"I didn't do anything," Draco said.

"Well, maybe you should have. She would have been less tense. She hasn't been laid in two years!" Ginny said irately to Draco.

"Fine, I'll fuck her. Is that what you want me to say?" Draco asked irritably

Ginny was stunned at the audacity of Draco's comment. But she nodded anyway. "Yes, please," she said softly and embarrassed.

Hermione stepped out of the bathroom wearing a towel at that moment and cut through the tension in the room by saying, "What's going on out here?"

"Hurry up and get dressed, Hermione. I'm taking you out to breakfast," Draco said distractedly, still staring down the Weaselette.

"Fine," Hermione said in an irritated tone, crossing to her dresser to get clothes, then going back into the bathroom to get dressed.

"What the hell was that about?" Blaise asked.

"What was what about?" Draco asked.

"Hermione just agreed with you. She has been fighting with everyone all morning, then she just agrees to go to breakfast with you?"

"I don't know, it's like she's having mood-swings or something," Draco said.

"She must be on her period," Ginny mused.

"Shit!" Draco said.

They all laughed.

"So, why do you want to take me out to eat all the time now?" Hermione asked her husband.

"I don't know, is it so bad that I want to spend time with my wife?"

"It's not bad that you want to spend time with your wife, its bad that you want to spend time with me."

"Why is it bad that I want to spend time with you? I already told you Hermione, I love you. I want to spend time with you."

Hermione flinched at his words of love. He didn't know what love was, he didn't love her, he just thought he did. Love wasn't just something that was mildly said. He only said it because he had to. Because they were married.

Dear lord, she was married at the age of nineteen. She didn't think that marriages happened that young these days.

"You don't love me, Draco. You may come to with time, but you don't," Hermione said.

"I _have_ come to with time. It took me three years to realize it at school. It's been two years since I have told it to you. I know what love is, Hermione. I know that you cannot possibly love me after all the horrible things that I have done to you in your life. That is why I am trying to make it up to you."

"And you think that taking me out to eat and buying me stuff is making it up to me?" she asked bitterly.

"I am not only doing that to help you forgive me. I want to spend time with you, show you that I have matured. You don't think I have, but I have. I know that you can never believe that and I know that you can't know how I feel. I know that it will take time for this relationship to ever work out. But for now we have to live with the consequences of our actions, and I for one am happy with this arrangement."

"Draco, I see that you have matured. But just because you have matured doesn't mean that you know anymore about love than you did when you were seventeen. Can you please just refrain from saying that you love me from now on," Hermione pleaded.

"But I do, Hermione."

"Please?" Hermione asked again.

"Fine. But only to make you happy," he said quietly.

"Thank you," she said, leaning across the table to give him a kiss.

After breakfast, Draco and Hermione went back to the Green Dragon. They stayed downstairs in the casino, Draco decided that he had gone long enough, and he wanted to try his luck again. He pulled a quarter out of his pocket and stuck it in a slot machine. Nothing.

Why must he have such horrible luck? Hermione just looked at him and laughed.

"What?" he asked, wondering what she thought was so funny.

"Your face looks so funny when you are denied something you want," she explained.

"Well, I don't like giving up something to gain nothing," Draco said.

"You do it like this," Hermione said. Taking her one and only quarter out of her pocket and putting it in a different slot machine. She pulled the lever and three cherries came up. 200 quarters.

"See, I just made forty-nine dollars and seventy-five cents," Hermione said happily as she picked up the quarters from the machine.

"How did you do that?" Draco asked.

"I have always had good luck," Hermione said dismissively.

"Here, do it again," Draco said, handing her a quarter of his own.

She put the quarter in the slot machine and pulled the lever. Nothing.

"Hmm, I guess your money isn't good for everything," she said.

"What the hell?" Draco asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said, putting one of her newly acquired quarters in another slot machine and getting three triple bars. 500 quarters.

"How the hell are you doing that?" Draco asked again. Hermione laughed and collected her quarters in a large cup.

"I have unnaturally good luck. Just look who happened to get drunk and marry me," she said happily as she kissed Draco.

"Mood swings," he muttered into the kiss.

After Hermione had gambled a little more and made a net gain of about a thousand dollars, she and Draco went back up to her room.

A thousand dollars in quarters takes up a lot of room. Hermione and Draco's arms were full of brimming cups and Hermione had tied off her sweater and filled it with quarters as well. Four thousand or so quarters is a lot of weight. Roughly eighty pounds worth.

When she got back to her hotel room, she emptied all the quarters into her suitcase. It was filled nearly to the brim.

"Well, if you can get a thousand dollars out of two, then maybe I have underestimated exactly how lucky you are, and how lucky I am," he said.

"You? Lucky? Because you're with me? A mudblood, a Gryffindor, a bookworm, a…"

"The most beautiful woman that I have ever seen in my entire life," he said, giving her a kiss.

"I'm not beautiful," she said shyly.

"Don't even start that whole 'I'm not beautiful, oh feel sorry for me' thing, Hermione. You know you are beautiful, otherwise you would not be getting eighth place in a beauty pageant," he said.

"That reminds me, what score did you give me for formal?" she asked.

"Why should I tell you?" he asked.

"Because I want to know," she said.

"Well, I may tell you for a price," he said.

"Oh, and what price shall that be?" she asked.

Draco made a quick glance at the bed and then caught her gaze again. Hermione caught on the subtle hint. She hit him on the shoulder.

"I am not giving you sex for you to tell me," she said.

"Fine, settle for a quick snogging session than?" he asked.

Hermione held her fingers under her chin and put her pointer finger over her lip, seemingly in thought. "Oh all right then," she said suddenly as she walked up to him and quickly gave him a peck. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him. He caught her lips again and deepened the kiss.

Hermione gave in immediately. Maybe it wasn't so bad in thinking that she would have a horrible marriage with this man. His kisses were intoxicating enough. She suddenly and briefly wondered what it would feel like to sleep with him again. He was her first, he was her only, he was the only one she would be able to make love to for the rest of her life, and everyday that life got shorter. So she should live for the moment, shouldn't she? At that moment a quote from a poem by Horace popped into her head. "Whilst we are talking, envious time doth slide; this day's thine own, the next may be denied."

She decided that she should "Carpe Diem," and she deepened the kiss more, thrusting her tongue inside his mouth and he let out a groan.

She smiled as she pulled his shirt from his pants, but his hands stilled hers and he broke the kiss.

"I thought you said you didn't want to," he said a little breathlessly.

"I changed my mind," she said.

"Well, that's not like you, Mrs. Malfoy," he said evilly.

"Shut up, prat," Hermione said as she stopped any more argument with her lips against his.

"Gladly," he said roughly against her lips and he pulled her waist against him. He then maneuvered them around so that she was standing at the foot of her bed. He then pushed her backwards and stood over her.

She grinned slyly from the bed and he was on top of her in a second, kissing her again as he straddled her. Hermione moaned into the kiss, she remembered this body sinking into hers before. The one time that she had felt safe, the one time that someone had seemed to be interested in her.

Everyone else only seemed to like her because she was smart and she would help them with homework. Most of the boys at school hadn't even ever acknowledged to her that she was a girl. It seemed as though she was one of the guys, never to be looked at as something that would be desirable. But that one time, the time when Draco Malfoy had said that he found her attractive, she couldn't help but feel something towards him. He was the first male in Hogwarts to think of her as something more than bookworm Granger.

Then she found out that he had used her, that it had been for a bet, that none of it mattered to him. He hadn't actually found her desirable, he had wanted to win a stupid bet with his friends. He had wanted to use her, to tell her that she beautiful because he wanted her in bed, he wanted to take away the only dignity that she had by making her give up her virginity to him.

Why had she been so stupid. And was she being stupid now, was she doing something now that she shouldn't be doing. Was she making a mistake this time? Was he using her now?

She was pulled back into reality as Draco pulled away from her lips and started working down her neck, kissing and nibbling his way down. He growled, "You are thinking about something besides me, I have to change that."

"I was thinking about you," Hermione said breathlessly.

"Well, I don't want you thinking at all except about what I am doing to you," he said possessively.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Ginny yelled as she walked into the room.

"Fuck, Ginny," Draco complained, sitting up.

"No, fuck me Draco," Hermione breathed, pulling him back down.

"Privacy please," Draco said, trying to shoo the young Weasley from the room so he and Hermione could continue their activities.

"Okay, okay. Just give me a couple of seconds," Ginny said, running across the room to her dresser to get some random clothes out of it.

Blaise stood in the doorway smirking at the couple on the bed. He always knew that they would end up sooner or later. It had to happen, there was no way around it. It was fate. They were complete opposites, and opposites attract. In this case, very strongly.

"Remember Hermione, scores are posted at five," Ginny said as she left the room.

"Now, where were we?" Draco asked before going back to making tiny nips at Hermione's neck.

Hermione started to pull Draco's shirt over his head. She almost had it over his head before there came a knock on the door.

"What the hell?" Draco asked.

Another knock.

"I'm coming," Hermione yelled at the door.

"No, you're just really excited," Draco replied saucily.

"Get off of me, I have to answer the door," Hermione said as she pushed Draco off of her, ignoring the vulgar comment that he had made.

"Fine," Draco said standing up and letting his slightly ravished wife answer the door.

Hermione opened the door to find none other than Luci Malice standing there.

"What do you want? I thought you weren't going to waste another breath with me," Hermione said nastily as she noticed who it was.

"I need to talk to you, Malfoy," Luci said. Then she caught sight of Draco. "Alone."

"About what?" Hermione asked.

"Follow me," Luci said, pulling Hermione out of the room.

"I'm sort of busy right now," Hermione yelled, pulling her hand out of Luci's.

"Give me two minutes, that's all it will take, then you can go back to fucking your husband," Luci said snappily.

Hermione looked back at Draco and he nodded.

"Fine," Hermione said, following Luci out the door.

"Okay, I'm going to make you one more offer, Hermione. You already have a foot in the door being married to a judge, and I know your little red-headed friend is involved with another one of the judges."

"Where are you going with this? I already told you that I'm not going to cheat."

"It's not really cheating, it's more like swaying the judges in our favor," she replied.

"Forget it, Luci. I'm not going to do anything that will jeopardize my participation in this pageant. Plus, you're asking me to cheat on my husband."

"Fine, but you'll be sorry when you lose," Luci said, turning around to leave.

Hermione stormed back to her room and pounded on the door—forgetting to grab her keycard again. A minute later, Draco opened the door and Hermione stomped into the room and fell face down on her bed.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, closing the door and walking over to his wife.

"Stupid bitch…" Hermione muffled through the pillow. Draco was surprised at the sudden change in emotions towards her so-called friend.

"What's going on, Hermione?" Draco asked again more seriously.

Hermione sat up in the bed and looked at him, she noticed the sincerity in his question. "Nothing, she's just pissing me off," Hermione said, not looking him in the eye.

"Well, now that she had successfully distracted you from my attempts of seducing you with my good looks, do you want to go get some lunch?" he asked.

Hermione looked a little sad at the thought of not continuing their activities, but the moment had come and gone.

"Sure," she said, getting up from the bed and following Draco out of the hotel room, remembering this time to grab her keycard.

They went out to the restaurant that they had gone to the night that they had gotten drunk and married.

"Well, this place brings back memories," Hermione said sarcastically.

"Yes, memories of 4 days ago," Draco said.

"Table for two?" the waiter asked.

"Yes, a private booth please," Draco said.

"Yes sir," the waiter said, showing them to a table in the back. He took their drink orders and left.

"Should you really be getting anything alcoholic, I thought that you weren't going to drink so I didn't take advantage of you," Draco said to Hermione.

"I don't think I would mind at this moment if you took advantage of me," she said with a smirk.

"That's what you think," Draco said. "Plus, I want to sober when I shag you," he added.

Hermione just giggled as the waiter came back with their drinks. Draco held his up to Hermione's for a toast.

"To our four-day anniversary," Draco said, failing at his efforts of trying to suppress a smile.

"Hear, hear," Hermione laughed, clinking her Piña Colada against his Red Bull and Vodka.

**A/N: So this is a very long chapter that only takes up about three hours of their time. It is fourteen pages on Word, I wrote it in a couple of hours. I just didn't really feel like posting it until now. **

**So, hoped you liked it, and don't worry, they shall shag soon…**


	9. Andromeda and Luci's Note

**Disclaimer: We don't own this stuff… get used to it!**

**A/N: I am extremely sorry for the lack of update! I am grounded until school lets out so I haven't got a computer to type on except for at school where my mom doesn't know I'm on it! This also explains the lack of update on The Engagement (my personal story). Well kinda… the real reason for lack of update on that one is that I don't like it as of yet. I wrote five pages and I want to re-write this whole thing! Well that's ok… Brittany has chapter 10 done of this… up soon hopefully, and I haven't been able to start eleven because I'm grounded. Well… as Brittany would say… On with the story!**

**SilverShiver (Amber)**

8

**Chapter Nine: Andromeda and Luci's Note**

8

"You gave me a bloody SEVEN?" Hermione yelled as she swatted at Draco with her hand. "A seven? That's the lowest score I've gotten so far!"

"I gave everyone else fours or fives," he said, raising his hands up in defense. "Well, a few got sixes," he amended.

"Thanks," Hermione said sarcastically.

"I gave that Luci chick a three if it makes you feel any better," he replied hastily.

Hermione stopped abusing him and smiled. "Funnily enough, it does."

Draco grinned and wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders. "Now that you know your score," he said, motioning to the board where Hermione had moved up two spots—she was now in sixth despite Draco's lower scoring—and Ginny had moved up one to fourth, "can we go up to my room? Painting the town was fun and all, but I want you to myself now. Maybe we can pick up where we left off after Lucifer interrupted us?" he asked hopefully.

Hermione laughed at the nickname and happily obliged to being led up the hallway to the elevator. When the doors opened a tall stately woman with pale blond hair stepped out. She started past the couple but then turned around sharply and met Draco's stare. Hermione looked between the two and felt the rush of recognition that had passed between them.

"An—Andromeda?" Draco stuttered. Hermione looked to the woman with interest. She knew she had heard the name before…

"Draco," the older woman said with an exhaled breath. "How—interesting—to see you here." Hermione noticed that she too had an English accent and seemed to be content with ignoring Hermione's presence.

"Same to you," Draco replied. Then, after a pause, "I thought you were dead." Hermione's concentration on Andromeda abated and she snapped her head back over to her husband and looked at him queerly.

Andromeda took a deep breath and smiled. "Of course you did. Everyone did."

"What happened to you? You just disappeared!"

"With reason," she snapped at him. Draco nodded in apology and she continued. "Ted and I came here after Nymphadora took up Auror training." Hermione knew at once who this woman was. Tonks' mother! She had heard of her back at Grimmauld Place. "We both had had enough of the trivial arguments between our families."

"I assume that you want this to stay quiet then? You being here I mean?"

"Please," Andromeda said shortly, her gaze focused on Draco and nowhere else. Hermione watched in silence as Draco said farewell to his aunt and they both turned to leave. However, they had only taken a few steps before Andromeda called Draco back to attention. "Are you enjoying your stay, Draco?" she asked, blissfully ignoring Hermione yet again.

"Umm, yeah," Draco said after a slight hesitation. Hermione noticed that he wasn't hiding his confusion very well.

"I'm glad to hear it. I try to keep this place running smoothly."

"Wait—" Draco interrupted. "You're the owner of the Green Dragon Hotel?"

"The Green Dragon Casino and Resort," she rectified.

"Sorry," Draco said, rolling his eyes. "Well, yes I am enjoying my stay."

"I'm glad. I actually though that you would know who owned it from the name," she said as she smiled at him. Draco looked at her questioningly and she continued. "Green Dragon? Don't you remember your nickname?"

Draco appeared to think it over for a second and suddenly his face lit up in realization. "Of course! How did I ever forget that? You named the casino after me?" he asked, skepticism clear in his voice.

"You were my favorite nephew…"

"I was your only nephew, Andromeda." Hermione looked to Draco and poked him in the side. She looked at him with pleading eyes telling him to wrap up the conversation so they could go upstairs. Draco smiled at her and then turned back to his aunt. "Well, I need to go back upstairs with my wife," he said calmly, as if it were no big deal.

Andromeda looked to Hermione and smiled warmly for the first time. "Hello, dear. I'm Draco's Aunt Andromeda," she said, introducing herself.

"So I've heard," Hermione said with a bit more cheek than she had intended. "Sorry," she mumbled as she turned back to Draco.

"Good bye Andromeda," Draco laughed as he turned his back to her again.

They made it up to Draco's room undisturbed and as soon as the door was shut Draco was all over Hermione. It was as if Luci had never come in all those hours ago; they were alone together and the sudden urge had taken over both of them yet again. He tangled his fingers in her hair and pressed her up against the closest wall he could find as they kissed. He moved his hands from her brown tresses and soon they were exploring every curve of her body of their own free will. Draco pulled back from the torrid kiss and looked into the deep pools that were Hermione's chestnut eyes.

"Tell me if you want to stop, Hermione. Tell me now. I might not be able to later on," he said seriously.

"I don't want to stop Draco," she smiled at him. She knew now that she could easily forgive him for anything he had ever done to her. Bet or no bet, he had loved her then and he loved her now—at least he said he did, and she wanted to trust his word.

"Good," he said roughly as he pulled on her wrist.

She followed him to the bed and in a second she found herself laying down with her body between his legs. She reached out and grabbed the T-shirt that Draco had been wearing all day. She ripped it off and then laughed. "I've wanted to do that all day," she said smiling happily at the bare-chested Draco hovering above her.

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Well, at least since before lunch," she said, making it clear that she had wanted to continue earlier.

"Are you happy now that you have?" he asked her as he leaned in and started to kiss her neck.

"You have no idea."

Draco smiled as he lifted his lips from her throat and moved them to her lips. After a long passionate kiss between the two of them Draco pulled away—much to Hermione's apparent displeasure. She groaned as he moved away but soon quieted when she saw his intentions.

He lifted up the bottom of her shirt so that her flat stomach was revealed. He held in the sudden burst of lust that her visible midriff evoked within him long enough to completely remove the burdensome article of clothing. He tossed it to the side, adding to the growing pile of discarded clothes. In a few moments the pile was complete, and the couple were able to see each other fully for the first time in two years.

Hermione looked at Draco with wonder and amazement. He truly was perfect. She had wondered why Brad had always come out looking so dangerously beautiful, but now she had the answer in front of her. His model _was_ dangerously beautiful and Hermione had a talent for showing the true portrait of people.

Draco looked down at his wife. Her body was just as he had remembered it. As he leaned down to encase her with his own touch, he couldn't help but wonder how no one else had been given a chance with her. She was beautiful, there was no denying that, and she was intelligent and witty. How could other men ignore what he had become unable to resist?

Draco shoved his thoughts aside as he kissed Hermione's warm flesh. He tried to cover every bit of her body in small, light kisses, and reveled in every shiver that cascaded down her spine. His lips left a trail all the way down to her stomach—the very place that had first filled him with the desire that now overtook his actions. Draco felt Hermione's hands weave into his hair and he brought himself back up to her level. He captured her mouth in another ardent kiss that left both of them gasping for breath.

"Hermione," he whispered softly. His head was down, his lips resting near her ear.

"Draco," she whispered back to him, returning his emotion in the single word.

Draco lifted himself up again and in a few short moments the two had finally consecrated their marriage. They moved together as one, swimming in the memories of their last time together. Hermione gasped aloud as a sudden wave of ecstasy poured over her and her eyes caught Draco's. As they looked into each others eyes they reached a mutual climax and were forced to surrender to the rapture that seized their bodies.

Draco collapsed onto Hermione. They remained perfectly still for a while, waiting to catch their breath. When Draco finally rolled off of Hermione she let out a sigh of resentment towards the action. Hearing her displeasure, Draco turned to her and wrapped a sturdy arm around her damp body. She turned her head to face him and smiled at his appearance.

His hair was drenched with sweat and it stuck out in all directions from the wild activity. His face was also damp with his sweat, and probably some of hers too. His face was flushed and his eyes retained the stormy grey coloring that she had seen once before.

"Did you know your eyes change colors with your emotions?" she asked him.

He looked at her strangely for a minute before answering. "No, I didn't. What color are they now?"

"Stormy grey," she answered, unable to find better words. "They get like that after certain…actions," she said shyly.

"And what actions would those be, Mrs. Malfoy?" he teased.

"Sexual ones!" she said, laughing at him. When she calmed down she laid her head against his chest. Just as she was fading off to sleep she felt him kiss her forehead as he pulled up the blankets to cover their naked bodies.

"Goodnight, love," she heard him whisper before she fell asleep in his arms.

8

When Hermione woke up the next morning Draco was still sleeping soundly by her side. It took a while, but Hermione finally was able to get out from under Draco's heavy arm without disturbing him. She stole away to the bathroom so that she could shower before Draco woke up. When she left the bathroom fifteen minutes later, Draco wasn't on the bed any longer. She looked around the room, curious as to where he had gone, when she felt two hands wrap around her eyes.

"Guess who?" the voice asked.

Hermione pretended to ponder the question. After a moment she threw a hand up in fake desperation and groaned, "I don't know! I give up."

Draco spun her around and brought her lips to his in a chaste kiss. "It was me, love," he said when their lips parted.

"I would have never guessed," she said slyly, giving him a quick wink before pulling away. "Go on and get in the shower," she said as she ushered him to the bathroom. "We have a mandatory lunch and noon, and it looks like it is already," she glanced to the clock, "Eleven-thirty! We need to get going!"

She shooed Draco into the bathroom and then went about the tedious task of finding all of her clothes. Luckily most of them were in a single pile so the chore went by much quicker than she thought it would have. She dressed herself and then sat on the bed to wait for Draco. In ten minutes he emerged from the steamy room looking clean and refreshed.

"Enjoy the shower?" she asked him casually.

"It would have been better if you had been there," he said with a smirk.

"Get dressed," she said, calmly ignoring his comment. "We need to be down there in ten minutes."

"Going, going…" he muttered as he made his way to his clothes. "We've been married about four-and-a-half days and you're already nagging me! I miss being a bachelor."

"Save your grumbling for someone who cares," Hermione said bluntly. "I need to go downstairs and I'm leaving in two minutes whether you are ready or not."

8

Draco took his seat at the table reserved for the judges and watched as Hermione sat down at an empty table. He was still staring at her when Blaise sat next to him and pulled his attention away.

"So what did you do last night?" Blaise asked his best mate. Draco's legendary smirk gave more information than any amount of words ever could. "Finally!" Blaise exclaimed.

"It was great, Blaise," Draco began. "I don't even think I could describe it." He looked back over to Hermione and saw Ginny sitting beside her talking animatedly. "Ginny sure is happy this afternoon," Draco commented. "What did you two do?"

Blaise's face adopted a grin. "I'll just say that if Hermione asks you to play cards, say yes."

Draco looked to his friend for more details, but when Blaise offered none, he went back to observing his wife. For the first time in a long while he was able to look at her without suffering the painful penitence that had appeared shortly after his winning of the bet with Blaise. He was able to enjoy her company and know that she was enjoying it too. As he watched Hermione toss her long brown ringlets over her shoulder, he thought of the day that he would be able to hear her say that she loved him.

Suddenly someone tapped Draco on the shoulder and he spun around to face them. A girl about his age with raven black hair and green eyes stood in front of him. Draco recognized her at once as Luci.

"Can I help you?" he asked her, clearly annoyed.

"Meet me after lunch in my room. I have something I need to discuss with you," she said softly as to avoid eavesdropping. She put a piece of paper on the table and walked away before Draco could tell her off.

Draco picked up the piece of paper and opened it up.

_Room 305_

_P.S. How would the other judges feel_

_if they knew your scores were biased?_

He read through it once and then again. Then, to make sure he hadn't just misunderstood its meaning, he read it once more. No, he had been right. This was definitely a threat letter. If the other judges knew that he was married to a contestant, then she would be kicked out for sure, and he would most likely follow suit. He realized that he would have no choice but to go see Luci after lunch.

"Who was that?" Blaise asked as he watched the retreating figure.

"No one important," Draco muttered as he picked up his glass of water and took a large gulp.

8

Draco knocked on the hotel door of Luci Malice. Luci opened the door with a smile and gestured for him to come in. Draco entered the room haughtily and stood in the middle of the living room area while Luci shut her door.

"What do you want?" Draco asked with a sneer.

Luci turned to Draco with a smile. "I intend on winning this competition, Draco, and I always get what I want. I offered your lovely wife a part in my plans, but she denied me… twice. Therefore, the only thing I can do is make sure _she_ doesn't win. Do you know how I plan on doing that, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked sweetly.

"How?" Draco asked, trying to sound uninterested in Luci's ramblings.

"By eliminating her from the competition. It took me a while, but I've even figured out how to do it. It's so simple too… Can you guess what it is?"

"No. What?"

"Why, I'm going to tell the rest of the judges about your marriage. Of course, that in itself would be enough to get her kicked out, but I want to take this a step further. You see, if they look at your scoring, one Hermione Granger scored a point above everyone else on your card. That to me looks like a biased decision. Would the rest of the judges think that too? Hmm… I wonder…" Luci trailed off as she looked at the fury in Draco's eyes.

"You see," she continued, "I could very well do this, but I would hate to blackmail either one of you," she said with fake sympathy. "However, I can offer you a choice. If you give me higher scores than your wife and her red-headed friend, I'll be sure to keep my lips closed about your matrimony. But it's your choice."

Draco looked down at the dark-haired girl in contempt. There was no way he would ever let Hermione get kicked out of the pageant, but he didn't feel right giving this thing higher scores than his beautiful wife. Luci must have seen the contemplation going through his head because then she added another threat.

"Of course, if you do decide to get kicked out, I could make sure that Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zabini are caught in their acts also. Then you could all get expelled together!"

"Give me a day to think about it, Malice," Draco said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, no need to tell me personally. I'll know your decision when I get my scores for the Swim Wear competition. I just wanted you to know what you were dealing with." She moved to the door and opened it. "I'm not playing around, Malfoy. I will win this with your help or not."

Now he knew why Hermione had been so angry with Luci before. She had been cheating and wanted Hermione to help her. Draco was proud of Hermione for not giving in to Luci's requests. Draco controlled his fury at Luci and left the hotel room.

8

"I've made up my mind about Blaise and Oliver," Ginny stated as she entered the room from breakfast.

Hermione shut the door and then looked at her friend in interest. "And…?"

"I think I'm going to break up with Oliver."

"What?" Hermione's jaw dropped. She had expected to hear Ginny say she loved Oliver, not that she was breaking it off.

"I just don't love him, Hermione. I thought I did, but being with Blaise made me realize what love really is. I love Blaise, Hermione. Not Oliver."

Hermione stared at her friend in shock. "I can't believe this. What is with people and thinking they know love from a five day trip?" Hermione asked her friend. Ginny observed Hermione in confusion as her friend began pacing the hotel room. "I mean, seriously! We've barely known each other for years, and now we're supposed to love each other?"

"You mean you've, right?" Ginny asked. "_You've_ barely known each other?"

Hermione disregarded Ginny's comment and continued her speech that was directed at herself. "He doesn't know me. He can't be in love with me. He doesn't know what love is!" Hermione continued going off on her tangent.

"Hermione!" Ginny called out. She put her hands on Hermione's shoulders to stop her pacing and forced her friend to notice her presence in the room. "Hermione, I think you're losing it," Ginny said seriously. "I'm going to lay you down in your bed for a while. Take a nap—no, don't shake your head at me, you need a bit of sleep—and I'll wake you up in a while. All right?" she asked in concern.

Hermione nodded her head softly and allowed herself to be led to the bed. Thoughts of Draco's confession of love, her mixed feelings towards him, and their wonderful experience from last night rotated around in her head. She laid down and curled up—still thinking of their relationship. She wasn't aware of falling asleep or of waking, but suddenly she found herself sitting up with her sketch book in her lap. It was open to the very first picture of the faceless Brad.

Hermione picked up a pencil and started filling in his features. She was almost finished when the door opened and Ginny entered the room clad only in her bathing suit.

"Oh good," she said breathing a sigh of relief. "I thought you were still sleeping so I ran up here to get you. C'mon, you need to get ready!"

Hermione sadly closed her book and followed Ginny out of the room to the dressing rooms that she had begun to become quite accustomed to.

8

"Damn, you looked hot in that thing," Draco said to Hermione as he escorted her to her room.

"What did you give me?" she asked him.

"That, would be cheating, m'dear."

"Humph!" Hermione sighed. When they got to the door she leaned over and gave Draco a peck on the cheek. "Thank you for seeing me up here, but I should probably go in alone," she said, still feeling uncomfortable from her sudden breakdown earlier.

"Sure," he said He nodded his head as if he thought it was for the best. "I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked, unsure if she would want to see him. Ginny had told him about the breakdown, but she didn't know that he knew. She also didn't need to know.

"Perhaps," she smiled coyly as she slid her card into the slot and pulled down the handle. Draco leaned in to kiss her but she slipped backwards and out of reach, into the room. "See you later, Draco," she said before she quietly shut the door.

"Insidious flirt," he muttered with a small smile to the closed door. "But I wouldn't have you any other way."

**A/N: Sorry about the horrible sex scene… I'm not really good at those… I'll leave it to Brittany next time! Well you know the routine… review. There are 60-something of you out there, so we should get 60 something reviews? Comprende? (I don't speak Spanish so if that is wrong… sorry.)**

**Oh… the title. I couldn't come up with anything better. Can you?**


	10. Competition

**Disclaimer: I don't own Draco, Hermione, Ginny or Blaise. We do own Luci Malice and Andrea Lynch though. No stealing the plot or our characters.**

**0000**

**Chapter 10: Competition**

**0000**

"Malice?" Blaise asked.

"What do you know about her?" Draco asked, trying to figure this out.

"I don't know, but I'll ask around," Blaise said.

"Thanks man, I appreciate it," Draco said, drinking down the rest of his glass of water and then lying down on his bed in the room.

"Yeah, anytime. So you think this girl has it in for all of us?" Blaise asked.

"That's what she said," Draco said. There was no way that a bitch like her was going to get the better of Draco Malfoy.

Draco was still thinking of the myriad ways he could kill the raven-haired girl as he fell asleep.

0000

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling slightly refreshed. She didn't have anything to do today except enjoy it. She figured that she would take a swim, which always seemed to cheer her up.

After her breakdown yesterday she realized that she really was overeating about this whole thing. Draco had said that he loved her, and just because she didn't love him—with good reason—didn't mean that she had to deny that his feelings were genuine.

What if he really was in love with her, what if he really did want to spend the rest of his life with her, what if he really did find her attractive.

She shook her head and got the stupid thoughts out. Of course he didn't love her, he didn't know what love was. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life with her, he was just trying to make the best of it because they were being forced to do it. And he definitely did not find her attractive, she didn't think that she was in the least bit attractive.

She got up slowly and walked into the bathroom, she was tired and showers helped her to wake up. She stripped of her bedclothes and stood under the shower.

They had only been here for six days…

She had gotten drunk on one-too-many occasions…

She had gotten married…

She had gotten married to her worst enemy…

Said enemy confessed his love for her…

She was being blackmailed by a sadistic bitch…

She was sixth place…

She had had sex with the aforementioned enemy…

She wondered just what could happen in the next nine days…

0000

"She's been going at it with at least three of the other judges," Blaise said.

"Ha! So we do have her on something, she can't accuse us of cheating if she is doing that as well, I think I know exactly what to do now," Draco said.

"Good, because I really don't want to get kicked off of this thing, it's awesome to see hot girls in bikinis," Blaise laughed.

"Yeah, Hermione looked so…wait, I'm not talking to you about my wife," Draco said.

"Already protective are we?" Blaise asked.

"Yes," he said as though it was obvious.

"Sorry man, I won't look at her anymore," Blaise said with a small smirk.

"Anymore?"

Blaise just started whistling to himself as he left the room, leaving Draco very angry.

0000

"Hermione, have you played cards with Draco yet?" Ginny asked.

"No Ginny, the first time we had sex was yesterday," Hermione complained.

"So I take it you haven't done number five either then?" Ginny said.

"Must you ask?" Hermione said. "Besides, I was thinking about doing that today, maybe in the elevator or something."

"Mmm, no, you have to do it in the shower," Ginny said, shaking her head and biting her lower lip.

"Have you…?" Hermione asked.

"Elevators good and all, but that bar thing hurts. Shower is much better, just make sure it isn't cold," Ginny smirked.

"Well that was a given," Hermione said as she finished with her hair.

"So, where you going?" Ginny asked.

"Draco said that he was taking me out to lunch and I wanted to look nice," Hermione said as she pulled a jean skirt on and grabbed her purse. She was opening the door handle when she turned back around and grabbed her keycard off of the counter in the kitchenette. "See you later, Ginny."

"Scores at five," Ginny reminded her friend quickly as the door shut. "How can she be so hopelessly in love and not even realize it?" Ginny said to herself.

0000

"You have come to join me for lunch then?" Draco asked as he opened his door to reveal his wife.

"Yes, you did say that at breakfast, did you not?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I did, but with the way that you were acting yesterday I wasn't sure," Draco said.

"I'm sorry about that, I had a nervous breakdown yesterday and was just trying to get my bearings to head north instead of south east."

"Its fine, I thought it was my performance," Draco said.

"Your performance was amazing," Hermione said as she kissed her husband on the cheek.

"Good," he said. "Give me a minute and I'll be ready to go." He walked back into the room and grabbed his wallet off of the bedside table, pocketing it and grabbing his keycard. "Okay, let's go," Draco said.

"Where are we off to?" Hermione asked.

"Anywhere you want dear," Draco said.

"Can we apparate from inside this building?" Hermione asked.

"Not sure, actually," Draco said. "I haven't tried."

"Because I know this wonderful place," Hermione said, grabbing his hand and walking swiftly down the corridor.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere where no one will see us," Hermione said, opening a door on the right side of the hallway with her wand and walking into it, still dragging Draco after her.

A broom closet.

"What are we doing in a broom closet, Hermione?" Draco asked, trying to see his wife through the dark that they had been plunged into.

"Just shut up a moment," he heard Hermione say. "Ah, here it is," Hermione said. "Lumos," she muttered, lighting her wand. She was holding a small piece of paper and looking at it. "Okay," she said. "Just needed to remember the exact coordinates," Hermione said. She grabbed Draco's hand again and with a pop apparated them both into what looked like a dressing room.

"Perfect," she mumbled, opening the door and shoving the piece of paper back into her pocket.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"You'll see love, I'm paying for this one," she said, opening the door and stepping out into the department store.

"We are eating dinner a Sears?" Draco asked.

"No, we are eating across the street, we just have to apparate here because we don't want the muggles to see us," Hermione said.

Just then a woman came out of the dressing room next to the out-of-order one that they had emerged from with a funny expression on her face.

"Could you show us the way out of the store?" Hermione asked.

"Humph," the lady shrugged, walking out of the dressing room in a huff.

"Well she wasn't very cordial," Draco mumbled.

"We'll just have to find our way out of here ourselves then," Hermione said.

They followed the path that the lady had taken to get out of the dressing room, then they came out onto the second floor of the store.

"Which way now?" Draco asked.

"You know, this is just like a maze, I hate going through these stores, if you don't know your way then you are going to get lost," Hermione said, following the sign that said the exit was to the right. "Honestly, if you need directions in a department store, it is too big."

"I agree," Draco said.

"You in for some exercise?" Hermione asked.

"Why?"

"Because now we have to walk across the mall," Hermione said, looking out across Twelve Oaks Mall in Novi, Michigan. They had made it out of the store and were now standing on the top floor watching all of the young kids playing on the enlarged plastic breakfast foods below.

"Why here?" Draco asked, completely confused at why they would go to a mall.

"Well, I need to go pick something up first, then we can go to Mongolian Barbecue for lunch," Hermione said. "Just sit here a moment," she motioned to the massage chairs (only a dollar for a three-minute massage) and headed off down the escalator.

Draco sat in the massage chair and shoved an American dollar into the slot. He relaxed into the chair.

Hermione turned up again after three more dollars had been put into the slot in the side of the chair. "I'm back," she said holding up the pink striped bag.

"Good, I'm starving," Draco complained as he walked with his wife down the escalator and trying to sneak a peek into the bag.

"No looking. Otis," Hermione said as she stepped off the escalator.

"Why did you just call me Otis," Draco asked.

"I didn't call you Otis, I said Otis because that is what brand the escalators are, whenever I step on the metal part I say Otis," Hermione explained. (A/N: Sorry, my strange idiosyncrasy)

"Alright then," Draco said, looking strangely at her.

"Now for our long walk across the street and to the other complex," Hermione said.

"Ooh fun," Draco said as they walked out of the doors next to the Lord and Taylor.

When they arrived at BD's Mongolian Barbeque more than twenty minutes later, Draco was complaining that his feet hurt and Hermione was just smiling at him. "You are such a wimp, you big baby," Hermione said. "Honestly, if anyone from Witch Weekly knew that you were such a baby, you would be out of the most eligible bachelor standing."

"I already am if you don't remember," Draco said.

"I'm sorry, I know this sounds stupid, but did you just say Witch Weekly?"

Draco turned around and saw a very pretty girl with dark blonde hair about their age looking at them with an expectant glance.

"Who wants to know?" Draco said suspiciously.

"So you did!" the girl said. "I have been trying to find another one of us in this city, but all I seem to find are these damn muggles."

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said, holding out her hand to the young woman.

"Oh, sorry, Andrea Lynch," the girl said as she took Hermione's hand. Then she moved to take Draco's as well but he was just looking on her with curiosity.

"Lynch?" Draco questioned.

"Yes, Lynch, like my father, Aidan Lynch," Andrea said, holding out her hand out again to Draco.

"I knew it sounded familiar," Draco said as he took Andrea's hand. "Draco Malfoy," he said.

"Definitely heard of you," she said. "So where are you two headed?" she asked.

"We were just about to get some lunch at BD's," Hermione said. "Do you want to join us?" she questioned.

"I don't want to intrude anything," she looked slyly up at Draco, who was rumored to be very good in bed and was probably showing this witch a good time.

"Not at all, we have to be back in Vegas by five, but I don't think it should take that long to eat," Hermione said.

"If you're fine with it?" Andrea asked more to Draco then Hermione.

"Of course I'm fine with it," Draco said. "As long as we can eat, I'm starving. And you have been dragging me around this damned place all day," Draco said as he put his arm around his wife's waist.

"Okay, okay, we'll go and eat now," Hermione giggled.

Andrea followed close behind the couple, wondering who this woman was.

0000

They all brought their bowls of raw food, meats, vegetables, tofu for Andrea, oils and powders, to the grill in the middle of the room. The large circular grill with about five people around it, flipping up the food sizzling away on it; cutting the food with the long metal blades emulating samurai swords.

When they finally got their food they sat down at the table, Hermione and Draco on one side and Andrea sitting on the other side.

"So, where do you hail from Andrea?" Hermione asked.

"Ireland," Andrea said. "But I haven't lived there most of my life, I mostly traveled with my dad for most of his career, thus why I don't have much of an accent."

"What does your dad do?" Hermione asked.

"Honestly Hermione, you have never heard of Aidan Lynch?" Draco asked her.

"No, am I supposed to?" Hermione asked shyly.

"You were at the Quidditch World cup our fourth year, were you not?" Draco asked.

"Yes, but what does the Quidditch World Cup have to do with anything?" Hermione asked.

"Seeker…Ireland…Aidan Lynch," Draco said.

"He was Ireland's seeker?" Hermione asked.

"Still is," Andrea put in. "He was angry after that, though. How that Krum character beat him to the snitch. Ugliest man alive if you ask me."

"Viktor Krum, yeah, I dated him," Hermione said.

"Oh, sorry," Andrea said.

"No, that's all right, that's why I broke up with him."

Draco was still looking at her with a shocked expression. "How did _you_ not put two and two together?" Draco asked her, still on about Aidan.

"I'm sorry if I wasn't really paying attention. I had some annoying ferret behind me annoying Harry, Ron andI beyond all reason," Hermione scoffed.

"Don't even start to mention Potter, you know how I feel about him," Draco said.

"What did Harry ever do to you?" Hermione said, trying to get Draco past this whole childish feud.

"I have many qualms with Potter and none of them have to do with you," Draco said.

"Why do you hate Harry so much?" Hermione asked more firmly.

"Because he is a spoiled little brat who always gets his way, and he thinks that just because his parents died he is the most loved person in the world who everyone should obey."

"Draco, he is not like that at all. Harry hates being famous, he would rather be the one that was on the sidelines looking at someone else's life and laughing, thinking things like that, that he is spoiled and an attention whore. But it is his life and he hates it. I had to stop him from killing himself on many occasions, and you didn't help with that at all," Hermione said.

"It wasn't my fault that he had to always be there getting all of the attention, leaving nothing for me," Draco said.

"So _you're_ the attention whore. You don't hate Harry because you have a real reason, you hate him because he took your thunder, your gusto. Well you got what you want now, your own business, millions of galleons, Harry away in some other country with no publicity, top spot on Witch Weekly…"

"_Had_ the top spot on Witch Weekly," he reminded her.

"Yeah, whatever," Hermione chided. "That is not the point," Hermione complained.

"Then what is the point? I don't understand what this conversation is even about," Draco said.

"I don't know either," Hermione said out of breath. "It had something to do with Harry, but I don't care anymore," Hermione let out a huff and settled back into her chair.

"So, now that you two have successfully had a conversation about nothing, a few questions pertaining to said conversation," Andrea said.

"Yeah?" Hermione asked, taking a sip of her Jones Green Apple soda.

"Well, I couldn't help but notice that you mentioned Harry Potter more than once in the conversation, how is it you know him?"

Hermione and Draco both started talking at the same time, but Draco stopped and told Hermione to talk with a polite, 'ladies first.'

"Harry and I were friends in school, still are actually. We were all in the same year, Harry, Ron and I. And Draco here," she stopped to glance evilly in Draco's direction. "He tormented us all through school."

"I only wanted to torment Potter, but you happened to be one of his followers."

"I was not his follower, I wasn't one of the girls who wanted to have sex with him to say that they bedded the boy-who-lived. I am more like a guy to them, they don't even see me as a girl."

"Their loss," Draco smirked.

"Shut up," Hermione said playfully as she hit him on the shoulder.

"I don't want to shut up," Draco said seriously. "I want to take you over to that broom closet and shag you, my pretty little wife," Draco said with a sly smile.

"Ahem," Andrea coughed to alert the lovebirds to her presence.

"Sorry," Hermione said. "Next question?" she said.

Andrea just looked back and forth between the two, then she looked down at their hands. Yes, it did seem as though they were both wearing wedding bands.

"You two are married?" she asked.

"Yup, going on six days," Draco said childishly.

"Oh shut up, you prat," Hermione joked.

"What are you doing in Vegas?" Andrea questioned.

"I'm in a beauty pageant and Draco here is a judge," Hermione said.

"Yeah, I have to judge my wife against other women, either way I lose. If I give other people a higher score then she berates me, and if I give her a higher score then everyone says that I'm a biased judge."

"So are you biased?" Andrea asked.

"Maybe just a little," Draco smirked looking over at Hermione.

"Well now that I know that I am only getting better scores because I'm married to you…" Hermione smiled.

"Oh, you know that you would get higher scores anyway," Draco said with a smile.

"Sure, arse," Hermione muttered, sticking her chop stick into a piece of chicken. Then she stood up. "If you'll excuse me a moment, I have to use the little girls room," she said before walking off.

"She has the worst mood swings," Draco laughed, talking more to himself than the girl sitting across the table from him.

"Yes, seems to happen in girls who are pregnant," Andrea mused.

"What!" Draco asked harshly, looking up at her with wide eyes.

Andrea burst into fits of giggles. "I'm joking, but you should have seen your reaction," she managed to say through the laughter.

"That was not funny," Draco said, trying to calm down his breathing.

"I thought it was," Andrea smiled.

Draco just held his head in his hands, then he looked back up at her with a smile across his face. "Yeah, I guess that sort of was funny."

"I told you," Andrea said. "So, when are you two going back to Vegas?" she asked.

"Well, we have to leave here in a couple of hours, we have to be back by five for the scoring of the previous competition."

"I see. Do you think I could go back with you? This is a nice place and all, but its sort of boring being here by yourself," she said.

"Yeah, I'm sure Hermione won't mind."

"Well, we will have to make sure of that first," Andrea said.

"Yeah," Draco said as Hermione slid back into her chair.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Sure, I'm stuffed," she said.

Draco went to take his wallet out and pay for the meal but Hermione stopped his hand. "I told you that I was paying for this," Hermione said.

"Hermione, I don't care, I can pay."

"I want to," Hermione said.

"Fine," Draco said as he shoved his wallet back into his pocket.

Hermione took four rolls of quarters out of her purse and stuck them on the table. "That should be sufficient, no?" she said with a smile.

Draco smiled back and got up from his chair, holding out his hand to help Hermione up, which she took.

When they got back outside, Draco huffed. "Do we really have to walk all the way back to the mall?" Draco asked.

"No, I suppose we could apparate from around here if you want to. We should have from the bathroom."

"Well, lets go find somewhere," Draco said as he pulled his wife after him.

0000

When they arrived back to the Green Dragon Casino and Resort, they all went back to Hermione's room.

They sat around and talked for a while more until Blaise and Ginny returned.

"We have ten minutes until scoring, you want to go down there Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, do I Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, just go," Draco smiled.

"Okay, come on Ginny, let's go," Hermione said. "Do you want to come too, Andrea?" Hermione asked.

Ginny seemed to notice Andrea for the first time. "Oh hello," Ginny said.

"Hello," Andrea said.

"Well, come on, Hermione, we have to be down there."

"I'm coming…Shut UP, Draco," Hermione said before Draco could comment on what she had said.

Hermione walked out of the room full of a smirking Draco, a smiling Blaise and a very confused Andrea.

0000

"You gave me a bloody SEVEN?" Hermione yelled, walking into Draco's room where he was alone.

"What else was I supposed to give you love?" he asked.

"Try something more than a seven," Hermione said.

"You think you are so cool because everyone else gives you higher scores, and just because I am your husband I should favor you?"

"No, I think you should give me what I deserve. You are bringing my score down," she yelled.

"I am bringing everyone's score down," Draco said. "And I gave Luci a three again. Even though she deserved a one," Draco smirked.

Draco thought about that. He was supposed to give Lucifer a higher score so that she would win this pageant. But he decided against it, he gave her a three instead. She was going to be pissed and she was going to try to blackmail them some more, but he had something up his sleeve that she was not going to try to mess with.

Hermione just sat down on his lap and kissed him.

"What the hell was that for?" Draco asked.

"I was joking honey, I know that you gave everyone worse scores, I just like making things harder on you," she smiled.

"Well, I like making things harder on you too," he said as he pushed her off of his lap. She landed hard on her butt on the ground.

"What was that for?" she asked angrily.

"You are having mood swings, why cant I too?" he asked as he stood up.

"I am not having mood swings!" Hermione said.

"Just tell me the truth, Hermione. Are you pregnant?" he asked sincerely.

Hermione looked at him seriously for a minute and then burst out laughing. "Why would you think that I'm pregnant?" she asked through her giggles.

"Because you are having all of these mood swings and stuff, and Andrea said that that happens to people who are pregnant."

"Well, she's right, because I am," Hermione said gravely.

"You are?" he asked, trying not to look worried.

"Yes, I got pregnant when I had sex with you two years ago and the kid is just now deciding to come out," Hermione said sarcastically.

"We have had sex since then, Hermione," he said.

"I know, but I am not pregnant," she said.

"Thank Merlin," he said as he sat back down on his bed.

"Hey, you want to help me up?" Hermione asked, rubbing her sore bottom.

"Sorry about that," he said as he grabbed her hand and helped her back up.

"It's alright, I guess," Hermione said as she sat back down on his lap and put her arms around his neck and buried her face into his neck. "Would it really be that bad if I was?"

"I just don't think we're ready yet," he confided, wrapping his arms around his wife.

"You're probably right," Hermione said drifting off into a peaceful sleep in Draco's arms.

0000

Hermione awoke the next morning in Draco's bed, his arms curled protectively around her. She hadn't even noticed when she had drifted off. She hadn't eaten dinner and she felt sort of hungry.

She tried to get out of Draco's grasp but it only made him tighten his arms around her more. So she settled back into his arms and he buried his face in her hair.

"Do we have to get up?" he asked.

"I don't want to, and we have until five before the dinner tonight, lingerie isn't until eight," Hermione said tiredly.

"Good, more time to have you to myself," Draco said.

"Whatever happened to Andrea?" Hermione asked.

"I got my aunt to get her a room for the week, she was ecstatic about seeing wizards, anything but muggles."

"That's good," Hermione said sleepily. "Let's go back to sleep for a while," she complained.

"Sure," he said, curling tighter around her.

Just then there was a loud knock on the door.

"Oh what do you want?" Hermione asked irately.

"Are you two decent, because I'm coming in anyway," Blaise yelled from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, we're decent, just stop yelling," Draco said. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

"Its ten o'clock. There is no more time for sleep," Blaise said as he opened the door and came into the room.

"Just leave us alone Zabini, we want to sleep," Hermione complained.

"Yeah, yeah. Just give me a moment, I have to get clothes. Why are you two so tired anyway, spend the whole night shagging?" he asked.

"Go away, Zabini!" Draco yelled, throwing a pillow in his direction.

"I'm going, I'm going, hold your horses you frisky little rabbits," Blaise smiled as he grabbed his clothes and walked back out of the room.

After the door had slammed closed, Draco snuggled back into Hermione's hair.

"Must we get up?" he asked her as she struggled to get out of his arms.

"I'm not tired anymore," Hermione said. "Blaise sort of ruined that for me," she said angrily towards the door. "But I'm going to take a shower," she smirked. "Care to join?"

"You know it," Draco said, getting up from bed quickly.

0000

#5: Have a Killer Quickie

0000

After their "number 5" in the shower, Hermione and Draco both left it in towels. Draco threw some clothes in Hermione's direction; boxers and a t-shirt (different ones). Hermione put them on and sat down on the bed.

"So what do you want to do today, love?" Draco asked after he had dressed in the same revealing clothing, minus the shirt.

"It's your choice, I got yesterday," she said.

"Well, you fell asleep at six o'clock and I couldn't get you to wake up, so after you went to sleep I went out to dinner with Blaise, Ginny and Andrea. Wow, you are probably really hungry," he said, realizing that she didn't eat dinner the night before and she had engaged in activities in the bathroom.

"I guess I am a little hungry," she said, lifting herself off of the bed and moving towards the door. "You should get dressed, meet me in my room when you're done."

"Okay, but I'm going to get my clothes back this time," he said.

"Maybe, maybe not," she said saucily, opening the door quickly and leaving.

"Tease!" he yelled at the closed door.

0000

"Hermione, you look happy," Ginny said with a smile.

"Number five works wonders, Ginny. And you were right about the shower," she amended.

"Didn't I tell you?" she laughed.

"Confused," Andrea put in.

"Sorry, it's just…never mind," Hermione said, she wasn't sure if she wanted to be talking about her sex life with someone she had just met the day before.

"Sure," she said. "So are we going out to lunch together like dinner yesterday, or is lunch when you all separate?" Andrea asked.

"Blaise and I usually have every meal alone, but since you were here yesterday and Draco didn't have a date, because she was SLEEPING! We went out to dinner with you," Ginny explained.

"Yeah, Draco and I usually have meals alone," she said. "But I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you wanted to come."

"No, I think I can manage on my own, I will just have to find a really rich wizard to take me out. Hey, do you think that Draco or Blaise have any friends?" she asked in a joking manner.

"There are loads of judges here that wouldn't mind, I'm sure," Ginny said. "Plus, since you aren't in the pageant, they can't get in trouble for it."

"Hmm…I'll look into that, thanks Ginny," Andrea said.

"Anytime," she said.

There was a knock at the door and Draco walked in a moment later, followed closely by Blaise.

"You ready?" Blaise asked Ginny, she nodded and left the room with him.

"Are you eating lunch with us again, Andrea?" Draco asked her.

"No, I'm going to fare on my own for today," she said.

"All right, let's go Hermione," he said to Hermione.

"I'm ready, let's go," she said walking out of the hotel room with Draco and Andrea behind her. When they reached the lobby, Andrea went off in search of someone who was good looking and Draco and Hermione left the hotel to get something at a nearby restaurant.

0000

"Come on, Ginny. We only have couple minutes until dinner," Hermione screamed.

"Give me a minute, I'm trying on this skirt, do you think Blaise would like this?" she asked.

"I'm sure he will, it's really cute," Hermione commented on the short brown plaid skirt.

"What are you wearing?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"I think I'm just going to go in this," Hermione said, looking down on her outfit of blue jeans and a green tank top.

"Okay, well, its ten to, we should probably head down there."

"Yup, let's go down."

0000

"You gave me a three again," Luci said warningly.

"Oh hello, Luci…" Draco said as he rounded on the spot of the annoying person he had had many dreams about. "_Fer_," he amended curtly, he had had so many dreams about murdering her.

"I warned you, Malfoy," Luci said, ignoring the harsh comment.

"And now I'm warning you, Malice. I know what you are doing too, and you cannot accuse me of cheating when you are doing the same."

"I am not cheating," Luci said.

"I have three judges that will testify to it, and you are threatening me to give you better scores, that is also considered cheating, Malice. You are not going to get away with this."

"You cannot accuse me of cheating when you are doing it yourself," Luci said.

"Live by your own words, Malice. If you try to turn us in then you are going down as well."

Draco left to sit down by his wife before the onyx-haired girl could get to him anymore. He was about to curse her on the spot. He wanted nothing more than to grab her by the hair and shove her head into the closest loo, drown her in the only thing that was good enough for her.

He restrained himself though and sat down next to his wife. "Hello darling," he said amiably.

"Good evening," she said.

"In a couple of hours I get to see you in your lingerie," he said with a smile as he put his arm around her.

"Can you wait that long?" Hermione asked.

"For you I can wait forever," he said in a cliché manner.

"Good, because I'm not going to be in this one. I think I'm going to stay in my room, I don't feel all that well," Hermione said.

"You're sick?" he asked sadly, he had really wanted to see her in lingerie.

"No, moron. I'm joking. You just can't take a joke, can you Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I can take a joke. But not one as evil as that. You are a purely evil thing, you know that?"

"Yes, I am the Wicked Witch of Western Europe," she said with a smile.

"Yes you are, my love," Draco said as he smiled at his witch.

"Aren't you the gentleman?" Hermione replied sarcastically.

"I believe that I am very gentlemanly, Mrs. Malfoy," Draco said.

"Sure, let's just eat dinner."

"Sounds good, but I know something else I would rather ea—"

"Don't even finish that statement, Draco," Hermione commanded harshly.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said as she took a particular interest in her food.

0000

_Damn! _The only word that went through his head as his wife came out wearing nothing but a pink teddy and matching thong-styled undergarments.

He felt his temperature rise at the thought of what he was going to do to her later tonight. She was going to stay in his room again, that was a fact.

All he could think about was that that witch—that beautiful, sexy, smart, incredible witch—was his. No one else's.

0000

When Hermione and Ginny emerged from the dressing rooms redressed in their not so revealing clothing, they were completely surprised by a voice of someone they knew.

"Ginny!" he yelled.

Ginny bit her lip and turned around. "Oliver!" she said, trying to sound as pleased as he seemed but thinking that she was fucked.

"That was amazing," he said, grabbing his fiancé in his arms and kissing her lips.

"Thank you," Ginny said after pulling away from the kiss. "Why are you here, Oliver?" she asked.

"I wanted to come to see you, is that so bad?" he asked.

"No, it's not bad, it's just…you could have told me first."

"And miss the surprised look on your face, why would I do that, Ginny?"

_Because it would have been much worse if you would have caught me snogging Blaise, _Ginny thought. "How very much like you," she said.

"I've missed you so much, going and playing all this Quidditch really makes me homesick, I just got back from Ireland."

"You're back for good now?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I figured I could stay here and watch the pageant for the time that's remaining."

"L-Lovely," she choked out.

"Hermione," Draco yelled out from behind them.

Hermione turned around as Draco took her mouth in a harsh kiss and immediately shoved his hands in her hair, pulling her closer to him. He was so turned on by that that he wanted to take her back upstairs now. But he might not be able to make it. _This wall might not be too bad, _he thought as he kissed his wife harder, pulling her waist against him.

Blaise walked up as well and approached Ginny, only to find a man already holding her. He looked up confused at the man and was about to pound his face in. "Blaise, this is Oliver," Ginny squeaked before Blaise could get close enough to harm him.

Blaise immediately wiped the expression from his face and looked Ginny's fiancé up and down. Then he held out his hand for Oliver to shake, which he did gladly. "Nice to meet you, Oliver. I'm a friend of Ginny's, Blaise Zabini."

"Nice to meet you too," Oliver said, looking up at the tall Slytherin, who dwarfed him by about three inches.

Draco had Hermione against the wall now and was not relenting his kisses. Ginny decided that it was time to stop the awkward silence between her two lovers and silence Hermione and Draco. At least get them to go back to their room first.

"Er…Draco!" Ginny yelled. Draco just disconnected one of his hands from Hermione's hair and tried to swat Ginny away like a fly. "Draco!" Ginny said again more firmly.

Draco pulled away from Hermione's mouth with a fierce look in his eyes and Ginny was a little scared. "Yes?" he asked harshly.

"Get a room. Please?" she said with a façade that showed boldness, though she was frightened.

Draco pulled Hermione away from the wall and towards his room and Hermione followed, wanting the same thing as him, incredibly turned on from his fiery kisses. "Don't bother us for the next 24 hours," they heard Draco's voice echo from down the hall.

"Well, they seem to be having a good time," Oliver said in his adorably cute accent.

"They got married," Ginny said in a blasé tone.

"Hermione and that blonde are married?" he asked.

"Yes," Ginny said.

"We are in Vegas, darling. We could get married now, wouldn't that be wonderful?" Oliver asked.

"No!" Ginny screamed a little too quickly. "No, I mean, we planned on having everybody there for the wedding, I don't want a shabby little Vegas wedding," she said, trying to cover up for her mistake.

"If that's what you want, I am willing to wait," Oliver said. He really was a very loving guy, just not the kind of guy that Ginny wanted.

She looked guiltily at Blaise who was still standing there, a million emotions and thoughts going through his head.

"I'll just leave you alone then, maybe go find Andrea," Blaise said.

Ginny just shot him a look and Oliver looked relieved.

"See if we can talk about how the pageant went today," Blaise said before stalking off, trying to find Lynch.

0000

Ginny and Oliver talked a little more before Oliver decided to retire for the night, wanting to take Ginny with him to his newly acquired room, but Ginny wouldn't have it.

Blaise found Andrea and they talked well past midnight about mundane things. Blaise remembered just as he was leaving Andrea's that Draco and Hermione were probably still shagging each other's minds out in his room. He turned around. "Hey, I hate to ask this, but you think I could crash here for the night?" Blaise asked.

"I only have one bed," Andrea said.

Blaise looked around, no couch. "I don't mind if you don't," Blaise said.

"Not at all," Andrea said, and Blaise walked back in and lay on Andrea's bed. Andrea too lay down on the opposite side of the bed.

0000

Ginny slept alone in her and Hermione's room. Hermione and Draco slept in Draco's room, though not much sleeping occured, at all. Oliver slept alone in his room. Blaise and Andrea slept in Andrea's room and there was not much sleeping either, but not because they were engaged in other activities.

Blaise was thinking about what was to happen between him and Ginny now that Ginny's fiancé was back to take her away from him. He could not take it off his mind and didn't sleep much at all.

Andrea didn't sleep much because she couldn't stand such a tall, dark, and handsome man sleeping in bed next to her and not being able to touch him. But with Ginny's fiancé coming back, maybe Blaise would move on.

Maybe…

Hopefully…

0000

**A/N: Yea, well, it took me forever to get that up. Originally it had alemon at the end, but the one that I saved on my floppy disk didn't have that on it and I didn't feel like writing it again. But I promise one for the next chapter I write.**

**So, is Blaise going to fall to the seduction of Ginny's competition? Or is he going to drive away his?**

**Love and Lemons (or lack thereof)**

**Brittany**


	11. The Tables Turn

Disclaimer: Do we ever own any of this stuff… NO! Well, I think we can say we came up with the plot by ourselves. But we couldn't have written the story without the wonderful JKR! Kudos!

* * *

Chapter Eleven: The Tables Turn

* * *

"Oliver," Ginny said loudly from outside his room as she knocked on his door. "Can you let me in?"

The door opened and Oliver appeared, clothed only in a towel wrapped around his waist. He stepped aside as Ginny entered and quickly shut the door behind her.

"Why are you here so early in the morning, Ginny? Is everything all right?" he asked, nearing her.

Ginny shook her head in response. She had woken up early this morning alone, and had realized that she needed someone besides her. Unfortunately, Oliver was not that one. And now she had to prove it to herself and then tell him that she couldn't be with him anymore.

She swiftly crossed the narrow hallway and pushed Oliver back into the wall. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she tried to ardently kiss him. She tried to imitate with him, a kiss she now realized she could only share with Blaise.

When she pulled away she hid the disappointment that she felt. Leaving him was going to be the hardest thing she had ever had to do.

"Well I missed you too," Oliver said smugly as he pulled her into his arms. Ginny felt her feet lift off of the ground and gasped as she realized that Oliver had her cradled in his arms and was moving to his bed. He gently laid her down and was stunned when Ginny scrambled back up to her feet.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concern filling his voice.

"Nothing! I—uh—I just noticed you took a shower," she stuttered. "So you're clean. I don't want to—you know. Then you'd be all sweaty and you'd have to shower. Again." Ginny stood in shock at the miserable excuse _not_ to have sex with her fiancé.

Oliver looked at her in confusion. "I wouldn't mind," he said. "We could even take another shower. Together?" he suggested—a bold move for him.

"I have to go. Hermione expects me at breakfast in—" she paused to look at her watch. "Well, five minutes ago." She started for the door but Oliver held her back by the arm.

"What's going on Ginny?" he asked gravely.

"Not now," she insisted. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"All right," he acquiesced, bowing his head. No good would come from that meeting, he was sure. "When?" he asked after a moment of thought. "Ginny?" He lifted his head.

His room was empty.

* * *

"Sorry, Hermione," Ginny apologized as she ran over to her friend near the buffet. "I got—uh—tied up."

"Ginny!" Hermione scolded loudly. She looked around the breakfast area nervously, then pulled Ginny closer to her. "Perhaps you've forgotten, but Oliver is in the hotel! You can't be getting "tied up" with your fiancé right down the hall!" she whispered fiercely.

"Hermione!" exclaimed Ginny, pulling her arm back. "I wasn't with—" She dropped her voice, "Blaise. I was talking to _Oliver_."

Hermione sighed. "Come on. Let's sit down and you can tell me what happened," she said as she led Ginny to an empty table.

Ginny insisted that they eat while they talked, so quickly, they filled their plates with a variety of foods from the buffet. When they sat again Ginny took a deep breath and started her story.

"So you didn't tell him yet?" Hermione asked when Ginny finished.

"No," she grumbled in reply. "I mean, I was ready to do it. I really was. Even the kiss just made me realize how little passion we have. But then… I just couldn't do it, Hermione!" she cried out.

Hermione calmed Ginny down and then told her to get some rest. "I need to go back up to Draco's room, where he is waiting—most impatiently, I might add—for me to finish eating and return, so God knows I won't be getting much rest myself. You go lay down for the two of us, all right?" she asked with a small wink.

"All right," Ginny sighed, and the two girls parted ways.

* * *

Andrea opened her eyes to the back of Blaise's head. Her arm was tossed over his side and lay limply there. She felt him lightly adjust under her and she applied more pressure to her hold.

She had read once that men enjoyed being woken up by sexual sensations and since she was tired of resisting him, Andrea deliberately ran her hand lower down his body. He was still wearing his clothes from yesterday so she had to pause a moment on the button and zipper of his pants. As her hand fumbled for the third time she felt a larger masculine hand encase her own.

"Good Morning," she whispered close to his ear.

Blaise moved her hand from him and quickly stoop up. "Andrea, I'm with Ginny."

"Ginny's with Oliver—her fiancé—Blaise," she said tartly.

Blaise sighed and ran a hand through his wild morning hair. "Maybe," he sighed. "Maybe."

Andrea sat up on her knees and moved to the edge of the bed. She placed her hands on the front of his pants again and looked up at him with silent pleading.

"No," he said firmly. He left her on her bed as he exited the hotel room.

He was nearing the hotel diner when suddenly Andrea was by him again. He slipped her hand into the crook of his arm and looked up at him sweetly.

"Can we at least eat together? I'm starved and I hate eating alone," she pleaded.

Blaise rolled his eyes and sighed in consent. "Fine," he muttered before walking again, not bothering with the removal of her arm. She was desperate, which disgusted him, but he was too preoccupied with thoughts of Ginny and her decision to care.

Then, into his field of vision walked Ginny. She stopped at the sight of him and her eyes widened as she followed the thin arm from Blaise's elbow to Andrea's body. She eyed their symmetrically similar messy hair and rumpled clothes from the day before and instantly came to the wrong conclusion.

"Good Morning, Andrea," she tried to choke out pleasantly. "Blaise," she spat, turning to glare at him.

"Ginny," he started towards her, but Andrea held on firmly to him. He turned around. "Let go of me," he warned in a low voice. She complied resentfully and watched as Blaise approached Ginny. They talked in hush tones and she was unable to hear anything they said.

* * *

"Ginny," he whispered low enough to avoid Andrea from hearing. He took her hands in his and stared straight into her eyes. "What's going on? Are you staying with Oliver?"

Ginny pulled her hands away. "That depends," she stated. "Are you with her?" she asked viciously, nodding her head to Andrea.

"No!" he said in surprise. "Ginny, of course not. I crashed at her place because the honeymooners have taken over my suite!" he laughed which caused Ginny to smile. "Ginny," he pleaded. "You are the only one for me. I—I love you," he said for the first time.

Ginny stopped smiling and looked at Blaise seriously. She gazed into his sapphire eyes for a moment and then smiled again.

"I love you too. I told Hermione that I did, and that I would go home from this trip with you, not Oliver. But then he was _here_ and I wasn't ready, but now I am, Blaise. Now I am."

Blaise listened to her confession and then picked her up from the ground when she was finished. He kissed her deeply and then spun her around in a circle before letting her feet touch again. When they were both stationary they kissed again and only stopped a minute later for a much needed breath.

"Let's go eat," Blaise suggested, but Ginny shook her head.

"I already did. Besides, I need to talk to Oliver."

"Good. Then can we meet up in your room in an hour or so?"

"I'll try. I don't know how long I'll be with Oliver." She lifted her hand and played nervously with the ring. "Boy, I'm going to hate giving this back," she sighed mournfully.

"Maybe one day I'll give you a new one," Blaise proposed.

Ginny looked up from her ring and kissed Blaise playfully on the nose. "Maybe."

Ginny waved goodbye to Andrea, who was glaring at her competition with hate. Blaise watched Ginny leave and then turned back to Andrea.

"Ginny," he smiled smugly, "is with _me_."

Andrea scoffed and brushed past him as she hurried to the buffet. Blaise smirked a Slytherin smirk and then turned to go eat, himself.

* * *

"Give me a second chance," Oliver was pleading. "I'll make you fall in love with me!"

"I don't want to fall for you, Oliver. I love someone else. I'm sorry," Ginny apologized.

"Who?" he asked

Ginny hesitated to reveal Blaise's name. Oliver was in great shape and although she had never known him to be violent, she didn't want to put anything to chance. Blaise though, she reflected, was also in good shape and could handle anything Oliver threw at him. Plus, she had sensed Oliver's jealousy when the two had met briefly the day before and wasn't going to hesitate on an oppertunity to act upon that emotion.

"Blaise," she said more confidently then she felt. "Blaise Zabini."

"Your _friend_ I met yesterday?" Oliver sneered angrily. Then realization dawned on his face. "That's why you were upset that I came. You were cheating on me behind my back, and then I showed up to ruin your good time."

Ginny flushed and lowered her eyes. Telling him had been hard and had hurt her, but his expressions and _his_ hurt feelings had been ten times worse on her. This last comment of his had struck a nerve and made her feel extremely selfish.

"Maybe I should go," she proposed and stood up from the edge of the bed. She glanced at Oliver and saw him holding his head in his hands.

"I would have given you anything," he muttered. "Anything."

Ginny knelt down in front of him and took his hands in hers. "I like you Oliver. But I don't love you. I never really did." For a moment she considered a chaste good-bye kiss, but then she thought better of it. Instead, she folded his hands and stood up. Then, without a second glance backwards, she left Oliver alone for the second time that day.

Oliver watched as Ginny left and then noticed something in his left hand. He opened it to find her ring. The one that was supposed to be the pair to his.

* * *

Ginny passed Blaise and Draco's room and smiled when she saw the "Do Not Disturb" sign hanging from the door. She passed without harassing the couple and continued straight to the elevator, taking it to her own room where Blaise was waiting outside.

"Did you settle everything?" he asked as she pushed her key-card into the slot and opened the door.

"I think so. But be careful, he's not to happy with you," she warned.

"So," he asked when they were in the locked room. "Do you need a distraction from your current worries?"

"That depends," Ginny smirked as she pulled her shirt up over her head. "Are you the distraction?"

"Who else?" he joked. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close, capturing her mouth in a delicate kiss.

"It's the middle of the day. Is this really at all appropriate?" Ginny asked.

"Draco and Hermione have been at it for over fifteen hours. With that activity as a comparison, you are a nun, love."

Ginny laughed. Blaise smiled and quickly scooped Ginny up into his arms. He laid her on the bed and looked down on her form. Wearing only her blue jeans and a white lace bra, she laid motionless while he examined her.

"You like?" she asked when his eyes met hers again.

"More than ever," he smirked before lowering himself to kiss her rosy lips.

* * *

Hermione looked over at Draco's rested form. When he had warned the others about not disturbing them he had been serious. He hadn't stopped touching her since their door had locked behind them. She had finally convinced his into letting her leave to eat just to be attacked once again upon her return. Now it was ten minutes until her scores were posted and she was interested if the other judges had enjoyed her as much as Draco had.

Silently, Hermione slipped out of the bed. She quickly threw on her clothes and brushed her hair. Then, as she moved to the door she heard Draco clear his throat from behind her. Hermione bit her lip and then turned to face him with a weak smile.

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

"Draco," she whined. "I'm just going to check my scores. I'll come back."

"I believe we have," he looked at the clock, "at least four hours left. Maybe five because you went to eat earlier."

"Draco! I'm leaving. You're welcome to come with me, but I'm gone," she declared as she flipped the dead bolt and slipped our of the room.

Hermione reached the elevator and took it to her floor so that she could get a change of clothes. She quietly slipped her key-card into the slot in the door handle and pushed the door open. She didn't think that Ginny would still be sleeping as Hermione had suggested, but just in case she didn't want to disturb her.

As she shuffle into the room she saw Ginny laying down on the bed. Realizing that Ginny would probably want to know her scores as well, Hermione took a step closer to wake her up. Then, from beside Ginny, Hermione saw the blankets shift and a splash of black hair adorned the pillows.

Hermione gasped as she recognized the figure as Blaise. She jolted backwards, knocking into a chair she herself had transfigured from a paper clip when she had arrived in their Vegas hotel room. The chair tipped, along with her, and the sudden noise interrupted Ginny and Blaise's sleep. They both sat up with alarming speed, trying to locate the source.

"Ginevra…" came a cold, harsh, scolding, "Molly… Weasley!"

Ginny snapped her head over to Hermione's scattered form and her eyes grew wide.

"Hermione!" she yelled, pulling the blanket up around herself.

Blaise watched in amusement as Hermione scrambled up from her disoriented position. Ginny watched in fear and nervousness as Hermione stood and advanced.

"Ginny. Get up and get dressed. We're going to go get our scores and then you have to explain this," she motioned to her two unclothed companions, "to me. Hurry!"

Ginny remained motionless until Hermione was gone, her change of clothes long forgotten. Suddenly, she scrambled out of the bed and frantically got dressed.

"You okay, love?" Blaise questioned as he dressed as well.

"Fine! I'm fine!"

"Calm down," he commanded lightly.

"I need to hurry," she explained and moved even faster. "Meet me down there?" she asked before meeting Hermione in the hall and slamming the door shut.

"Yeah, love," he said sarcastically to the empty room. "I'll be down in a bit!"

* * *

"Ginny—"

"Hermione, shut up!" Ginny yelled boldly. "I'm doing nothing wrong!"

She pulled on Hermione's arm and dragged her to the elevator. She lowered her voice to avoid attention. "I talked to Oliver already and gave him back the ring." She held up her left hand for examination. "The knows everything, and I am free to do what-or who-ever I please!"

Hermione scoffed and entered the elevator. Ginny followed and pushed the button for the Lobby. They rode in near silence, each one angry at the other. The elevator stopped and Hermione left quickly, causing Ginny to sprint after her.

"Hermione!" she gasped as her fingers closed on Hermione's wrist. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to explode like that, honestly. I understand that you are just looking out for me, but I've got this under control. Everything is out in the open."

Hermione looked down on Ginny. "I'm sorry too. I guess I am being a bit overprotective."

They quickly embraced and then held hands childishly as they raced over to where the scores were posted. The area was thick with girls trying to see how they did so Hermione and Ginny had to wait patiently for their turn. As the crowed thinned they were able to find their names on the score card.

"No way," Hermione gasped as she saw her scores. "Bloody hell, I think I'm going to pass out," she murmured jokingly and raised a hand to her forehead.

"I'll catch you," whispered a silky voice from behind her as his hands wrapped around her middle.

"I got all nine's and ten's," she whispered. "Draco, you gave me a ten!"

"Hermione!" Ginny screamed. "I'm in first!"

Hermione looked back to the sheet. "Third," she nearly cried. "This is so exciting!"

* * *

That night, as a celebration, Draco took Hermione out for dinner. He picked a small elegant Italian place that required the two to dress up. They arrived and were seated at a small table in the back where they engaged in meaningless small talk over virgin drinks; they both now knew Hermione's low-alcohol tolerance all too well.

As the sober night progressed, and as they ate their dinner, talk turned from tedious to engaging upon the arrival of Luci Malice. She was seated, along with two others, at a table less than thirty feet from the married couple.

One of her companions was a young girl who looked just like Luci with her dark hair and green eyes. Hermione recognized her as another member of the pageant. Luci's other companion, a dark-haired man, was simultaneously recognized as a fellow judge by Draco.

Draco's realization that Luci was on a "date" caused him to quietly divulge what he knew of Luci's actions to Hermione. For a while they talked about how they could stop her from this blackmail. As their dinner drew to a close Hermione excused herself to the "powder room".

She was unlocking her stall door when the outside door swung open and she heard the distinctive whining voice of Luci. Being in no mood to confront the one Draco had deemed the ice-witch from Hades (however that was possible), Hermione quickly shut the door to her stall and waited for Luci to leave.

"I honestly don't understand what happened!" Luci was complaining. "One minute I was drinking that martini, and then the next minute it was all down my new dress!"

"Luci!" laughed her companion. "Your hand slipped and the drink spilt. It was no big deal!"

"Yeah, but now Jake thinks that I'm a complete idiot and he will never—"

The sound of running water covered up Luci's voice as the two girls tried to clean her dress. Hermione strained to hear their conversation but was unsuccessful until the water shut off and Luci's complaining was prominent again.

"Help me sis!" she cried. "This water isn't doing anything at all except for making me even more wet!"

"Hold on," Luci's sister sighed. Then Hermione overheard a few quick spells that undoubtedly left Luci as clean as ever.

* * *

When Hermione sat down at her table again, she saw Draco smirking.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"You missed the greatest thing," he laughed.

"What?" she asked; her news could wait a minute or two.

"I forced Luci to spill her drink all over herself. She was mortified."

"I know," Hermione admitted, trying not to look too pleased.

"You do?" Draco asked, his features dimming.

"She went to the bathroom to clean herself off."

"Ah," Draco sighed.

Then, "You used magic in public?" she scolded. "Great!" she laughed.

Draco's confusion was apparent. "Excuse me?"

Hermione lowered her voice and stretched out across the table. "I overheard Luci talking to her sister in the bathroom," she began. She backed away a little so that Draco could clearly see her smirk. "I know how to stop Luci."

* * *

When the Malfoy's arrived back at the Green Dragon, they immediately found Blaise and Ginny locked in her room. Not wanting to disturb them, Draco brought Hermione back to his own room where they spent the night "celebrating" the new information about Luci.

The next morning Draco left Hermione and the hotel room early in order to find Cassandra Poltergeist, the producer of the Witch Weekly Pageant. He bribed the man behind the counter into giving out her room number, and then he quickly took the elevator to her floor and found her door. After a moment of rapid knocking, Cassandra answered, looking slightly disheveled and extremely tired.

"Mr. Malfoy," she greeted, recognizing him instantly. "To what do I owe this early visit?"

"I'm sorry Ms. Poltergeist," apologized the handsome blond. "I had to see you as soon as possible."

Cassandra sighed and opened her door wider for him to enter. "Take a seat," she gestured behind her. After she had shut the door she joined Draco in the middle of her living area of the suite. "Can I get you anything?" she asked.

Draco shook his head. "I'm fine, but thanks."

She nodded and then collapsed into a chair yawning. "So… you had to see me?"

Draco nodded and leaned forward. "You are in charge of who is in the pageant, correct?"

"Yes, I am."

"All right. And say someone was breaking a rule…?"

"If I found out about it I would conduct a mini trial where there would be evidence, defenses, you know."

"But you would have the deciding say?" he pressed forward.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you have a point?"

"I think, or rather, I know that someone in the pageant is cheating. In more than one way."

Cassandra sat up straight and looked at Draco. "Can you prove it?" she asked. "Or is this a waste of both of our time?"

"I can prove it. Unfortunately, I'm afraid that the contestant might throw some stuff back at myself, and I don't agree with her accusations."

"What are her accusations?"

"She's trying to blackmail my wife and I."

"Your wife?" Cassandra asked with a confused glance. "Are you no longer the most eligible bachelor?"

"No, I'm not," he said proudly with a smirk.

"Well, I'm afraid that I don't see what your wife has to do with any of this."

"She is a contestant in the pageant. Apparently Luci believes, or would like to believe, that I am giving Hermione higher scores. I'm not a biased judge, Ms. Poltergeist."

Cassandra rubbed her temples and shut her eyes. "I'll call for a meeting in four hours. Can you be there at noon?"

"I wouldn't miss it," Draco said, standing up.

Cassandra joined him and escorted him to the door.

"Don't worry about her accusations, Draco," Cassandra smiled warmly. "Remember, I have the final say."

Draco looked back with a slight grin. "Ms. Poltergeist?" he asked. "Are you suggesting…"

"I'm merely saying, Mr. Malfoy," she interrupted, "that I wouldn't put too much faith in her confidence. That is, unless she isn't lying."

Draco's grin wavered for a millisecond, but went unnoticed. Cassandra shut her door and Draco left to return to Hermione's side.

* * *

At ten to twelve, Hermione and Draco were seated at a desk in the middle of the large room where the competitions were being held. It was cleared of the runway and surrounding chairs, and instead was made to look like a courtroom. In the middle were two separate desks next to, but apart from, each other. One was for Hermione and Draco, the prosecutors, or accusers, and the other was for Luci Malice, the defendant.

Next to Luci was her sister Robyn, looking quite fearful. Luci was simply looking furious. Every now and then she would turn to glare and Hermione and Draco, but they simply ignored her. In front of the two desks was a large podium where Cassandra Poltergeist would be acting as the judge. To each side of her were long benches for the judges and other contestants.

When Cassandra ascended the podium steps, the entire room became quiet. She cleared her throat quietly and then lifted her head to look at Draco.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," she said sternly and nodded to them. "Please state your case."

Draco stood up and spoke in a loud clear voice. "We are here to ask that Luci Malice be disqualified from the Witch Weekly Pageant on grounds of two separate violations. One, she has been bribing judges for higher scores, and two…"

Draco paused to look at Luci with a smirk. She noticed a strange gleam in his eyes and fought to decipher what he knew about her.

"Two," he said again. "Luci Malice, is a muggle."

**

* * *

A/N: Ohhhhhh… Duh, duh, duh, duuuuuuuuh… Can you figure out how Hermione knew? Originally, there was a scene that explained it… or rather, a continuation of a scene. Now, you'll just have to read the next chapter. Oh yeah, you also have to review on this chapter so we know you read it.**

**SilverShiver (me) has a new-ish one-shot. Just so you know, even though no one reviews… sniff sniff. I spent a long time on it too. Trying to make it perfect. I guess no one cares about my hard work to write an angsty piece.**

**It's up to Brittany to write Chapter 12. Don't worry, she writes much faster than I do. It took me like a month to start this, and once I did like another month to actually write it. There was going to be a lemon, but I suck at them and we figured getting this up quicker was more important than having a lemon that Brittany would have had to write. Oh well.**

**Anyway, Wedding Night is going to be reposted now so that when we start to post the sequel (yes, we made a sequel due to popular demand) everyone will know what is going on in it. We would love all 100 reviews back. What do you think? Take a moment of your day to review on it? Thanks a bunch to those of you who will. We love you. (We love all of you anyway, but some more than others… Just kidding… maybe…)**


	12. Secrets, Secrets

**Disclaimer: It's finally up but we still don't own it.**

**A/N: Brittany gets down on her knees and begs for forgiveness! I'm so sorry! I never meant for it to take two months to get this chapter up. If you figure out the significance of a certain number in this chapter, you get Lemon Cookies!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12 (my favourite number)  
Secrets, secrets..**

Oliver Wood sat solemn and forlorn outside the door of the makeshift courtroom, wishing that he could do something--anything--to make Ginny stay with him.

He could tell right off the bat that Ginny was in love with this Zabini character, but Oliver was in love with Ginny and he didn't know what he would do without her.

He thought maybe that he would sink into an inescapable depression that would leave him with this feeling of dread for the rest of his life. He felt utterly hapless.

He did not like this thought, but it was better than thoughts of finding someone new. He knew without a doubt in his heart that no one could compare to the fiery redhead that he had asked to marry.

He knew that he would never have someone now that she had moved on to the tall, dark and handsome Slytherin.

While he was wallowing in his self-pity, Oliver didn't notice the presence of another person.

"What's got you so down and in the dumps?" came a feminine voice.

Oliver looked up to see Andrea Lynch, one of his best friend's daughter. "Andrea?" he asked.

"It is you, Ollie, I thought so. Why are you here?" she asked.

"I came to watch my fiancée in the pageant," he said and couldn't help but notice the way her face fell when he said the words.

"Oh," she said, her energetic voice now dull.

"But—" Oliver started and noticed that her disposition brightened a bit.

"But what?" she asked with some energy returning.

"But, she's just given me my ring back and told me that she wanted to be with someone else."

"That's horrible, Ollie, I'm sorry," Andrea said.

"Yeah, but I just want Ginny to be happy," he said.

"Wait, Ginny?" she asked.

"Yes, do you know her?" he asked.

"Yes, we met, I--she took the guy I wanted...twice now."

"What do you mean twice?"

"Forgodsakes Oliver! I've wanted you for five years now and I can't stand that you're wallowing over her when I'm standing right here."

"You're what?"

"You heard me, Oliver, but if you don't like me then I suppose I can just end this silly crushmmfh--" Her speech was cut off as Oliver's lips crashed against her own and a slippery tongue slid into her open orifice.

The doors from the courtroom slammed open and Luci Malice walked angrily through them. "It's just a stupid competition, Luci. You can always be in another one," her sister tried to mollify her.

"But this was my way of getting into your world," Luci complained.

"Luci, because of you I was charged with nepotism and am getting kicked out as well. Do you think that I appreciate that much?"

"I'm sorry, Robyn, I just--I wanted to be like you," Luci said.

"But you're not, Luci," Robyn said, walking away from her sister.

"Oh, get a room!" Luci said to the couple snogging outside the door.

"Now, now, don't be bitter just because you lost," came a masculine voice from inside the doorway.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Luci screamed and walked away in a hurry.

When Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy happened upon the snogging couple, Draco smirked and Hermione stared open-mouthed until Ginny and Blaise made their exit of the room.

"That was completely genius, Draco," Blaise said.

"It was Hermione who discovered it, I claim no part in it," he smiled to his wife.

"Except for the part where you said that she couldn't bring a case against you because she was already disqualified from the competition," Ginny said, finally catching sight of her ex-fiancé and Andrea.

Ginny walked up to Oliver and tapped him on the shoulder. He pulled away from Andrea and his face turned red in embarrassment. "Uh, Ginny--" he started.

"You don't need to explain anything to me, Oliver. You deserve some real love in your life. I just want you to be happy and I think that there is more of a chance of that happening if we weren't together. I just hope she treats you well," she said.

"Thanks Ginny," Oliver said, looking relieved.

"Ginny?" Andrea said.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I'm sorry about trying to take Blaise from you and I'm glad that you're happy with him and I'm glad that you approve of this. I never meant to be such a horrible person towards you and for that I'm sorry," she said..

"It's all right, Andrea," the redhead smiled. "I hope you find with him what I've found with Blaise." Ginny then let out a small gasp as a hand wrapped around her waist and she could feel Blaise's chin on top of her head.

"I hope so, too," Andrea said, still in Oliver's embrace.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Draco said to snap the couples of their reveries.

Hermione smacked Draco hard on the shoulder. "That was romantic, Draco, now you've gone and ruined the mood."

"_The mood_ was boring me to tears," Draco replied.

"Well, I suppose we should get ready," Ginny said, sensing a fight between the couple. "We have out next competition in less than an hour.

Hermione reluctantly followed Ginny, she was about to give Draco a good telling off, but she supposed that Ginny was right, they needed to get ready for the Clubbing event.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

Hermione wore a pair of denim jeans with black sandals, a green silk tank top with sequins across the chest, a silver necklace, and green beaded earrings.

She looked as beautiful as ever.

Draco hoped that she wouldn't be angry with him after what he had said earlier but he was getting angry that he and Hermione didn't have those kinds of tender moments. There was no love in their relationship because she refused to give it.

He wished that Hermione and he could have what Ginny and Blaise did.

He wished that she could reciprocate his feelings of her.

But that was still too much to hope for. They had only been married a week and before that he had been a bloody bastard to her. He knew it would take time.

He just wasn't a very patient man.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

That night they went to a club. Hermione dressed in the garb she had worn for the show. Draco had on a blue shirt and black jeans.

Ginny, Blaise, Oliver and Andrea were also there.

As the two couples walked to the dance floor, Draco and Hermione made their way to the bar.

Draco noticed that Hermione ordered a virgin daiquiri and smiled, she had been doing that for the last couple of days, not wanting to do something rash and stupid—like getting married—again.

As she sat at the bar, drinking her daiquiri, Draco watched silently. Finally he sat down beside her and ordered scotch on the rocks.

"Not into clubbing?" he asked her.

"I'm a teacher, Draco. It feels too weird. I'm supposed to be the adult."

"But there's no students here," Draco reasoned.

"It still feels weird."

"Come on, dance with me, you're barely an adult, you're not even 20 yet."

"I know, I should feel like the teenager that I am but it's hard to do when I've been the voice of reason my entire life."

"What do you mean?"

Hermione gave him a glare. "Do you really think I could be immature with Harry and Ron as my best friends?"

"'Tis true, Milady."

Hermione smirked. "And now I'm a teacher. Some of the students are so close to my age and it's weird teaching them when it's that way."

"So maybe you should lay off teaching for a few years until you feel mature enough to do it."

"No," Hermione shook her head. "By then the job probably wouldn't be available and I really do enjoy what I do. It's just a bit strange sometimes, you see?"

"I understand, but right now it is summer vacation and you are going to dance with me, teacher or no teacher," Draco said and Hermione smiled.

"As you wish, Milord."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

Hermione didn't even know where the time had gone, one minute she was dancing with Draco in the club and now she was pressed against the side of the lift with lips on her neck, her fingers twisting the blonde tendrils in her hands, pulling him closer.

The elevator made a _bing _sound and the couple stumbled out onto the seventh floor. Draco dragged Hermione to his room--725.

At the threshold he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed, shutting the door behind him clumsily with his foot. He dropped her onto the bed and then dropped himself on top of her and started kissing her again.

"Wait, _wait_," Hermione laugh and Draco pulled away.

"What?"

Hermione rolled out from under him and opened the drawer of the bedside table. She held up the pack to him. "Want to play cards?" she asked.

Draco looked at her, horrified. "Now?" he asked, there were more—pressing—matters to attend to.

"Oh, I know a game you might like," she said.

Draco groaned and lay down on the bed. "And what's that called?" he asked in a bored voice.

Suddenly, Hermione's hot breath hit his ear. "Nooky by numbers."

Draco's eyes snapped up to hers to see the devilish look in them. He then remembered Blaise telling him to play cards if she asked. "I'm—" he cleared his throat, for some reason it was suddenly husky. "I'm interested."

"I thought you would be," she said.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

"Okay, this isn't as fun as I had hoped," Draco complained. He was straddling Hermione's lower back, kneading his hands into it. He had picked a king on his first card, which meant he had to give her a ten-minute massage. "Is my time done yet?" he asked in a childish voice.

"No," Hermione practically moaned, he had the most incredible hands, even when he wasn't trying it could feel amazing. Draco huffed and went back to work, eliciting small moans and whimpers from the woman underneath him. Finally after he was _sure _that it'd been ten minutes, he got off of her and lay on his back, stretching his overworked hands. "Your turn," he said bitterly.

Hermione smiled at his adolescent behaviour and reached for the deck of cards.

She looked at the card with a smile and looked back to her husband, frowning.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, you're too overdressed for this one," she said and an unctuous grin broke onto Draco's face.

"What did you get?" he asked, hoping to every deity that he could think of that it was an ace and let him participate. When she flipped the card to show him, he frowned at the nine of hearts.

Hermione laughed. "You need it so much, don't you?" she asked.

"I need you more that I could ever have imagined," he said.

"Well, lie down and take off your shirt so I can follow through with this card. Maybe the next one will be an ace," she said.

Draco complied to her wishes.

Hermione straddled him, sitting just above the spot that needed her attentions the most. She moved towards his lips and Draco puckered them to receive hers. Instead she moved down and kissed his pulse point. She ardently licked and nipped the spot on his neck and Draco felt himself go hard and his pants getting too tight for comfort. She finally brought her head up to look into his eyes. "One," she said sultrily.

Draco just looked at her with eyes shining with desire ad lust for her.

She slid down his body and moved to his left nipple, mimicking the movements used on his neck and he knew another place that could use her pretty little mouth right now.

When she dipped her tongue into his navel, his hips bucked off the bed and he swore. "Damn it, Hermione, can you please take my pants off, I'm going to come in them."

"And you frowned at the card," Hermione scolded.

"Well, I would much rather be inside you," he complained.

Hermione didn't admit it but she was getting very turned on as well.

Instead of taking off his pants she moved up his body once again, pressing kisses against his chest. She heard him growl out a curse and then say, "If you make me come in my pants, you're going to clean them."

"Sounds fair," is all she replied. She finally reached his lips and they snogged viciously, Draco taking everything he wanted from her mouth and when they pulled apart Hermione muttered, "Nine."

Draco flew for the deck of cards and picked up the one on top. He looked at it and groaned. "What the hell does a queen do?" he asked.

"I have to give you a ten-minute massage," she said. "Lie on your stomach."

"I can't," Draco said, sneaking a glance to the large bulge between his legs.

Hermione huffed. "Well, do you want me to massage your chest then?" she asked.

"I can think of another place that needs you attention so much more," he said. "And trust me, it won't take ten minutes."

"That's not the rules, Draco," Hermione complained though she really wished that he would've picked a jack or an ace, she was extremely horny now.

"The rules never say _where _you have to massage," Draco said.

Damn it, he was right!

"Fine," she resigned. He lay back against the pillows and smiled as he closed his eyes. Hermione smirked and moved upwards towards his head. She began massaging his temples.

Draco growled. "Hermione," he said in a whining voice.

"Yes, luv?" Hermione asked sincerely.

"That's not the part of my body that needs it," he said.

"Then what were you talking about?" she asked and Draco groaned in annoyance.

"Down there," he said, glancing down to the tent in his trousers.

"Your feet?" Hermione asked innocently and began pulling off his socks to massage his feet.

"Hermione!" Draco yelled.

"Hmm?" she asked as she kneaded her fingers into the balls of his feet.

"As good as that feels, I was talking about another part."

"Well, I can't do that with your pants being on," she said, looking at him as though he was stupid for thinking she could.

"The take them off!" he screamed.

"Well, you could say it nicely," Hermione complained, bending her legs under her and sitting on her feet, no longer touching him.

"Please take my pants off, luv," he pleaded and sighed when she smiled.

"All right," she said, rolling her eyes. She moved back up him to undo the snap on his pants, then she slowly slid down the zipper and pulled the material off of him, releasing his already painfully hard erection. She heard him hiss and smiled again as she threw his pants to the floor.

When she began massaging his knees, Draco looked at her incredulously. "_What _are you doing?" he asked.

"Umm, you did want your knees massaged, didn't you?" she asked innocently.

"Dear Merlin, please end the games, you know where I want those soft, warm hands," he sighed.

"And where's that?" Hermione asked. Draco growled and sat up, giving her an angry stare. Hermione thought that she had finally pushed him too far.

He got off the bed and quickly yanked down his boxers, he then moved to her so quick that she couldn't stop him. Before she knew it, her hand was encased in his own, wrapped around his hardness. "This, Hermione, this is where," he said and took his hand off of hers, letting her do it on her own. He lay back down as Hermione gave him the first hand job of her life.

After just a few moments he groaned out his release and Hermione watched as his face scrunched in pleasure when he came, a look of pure bliss that she had given him.

O for Outstanding, she thought.

He opened his heavy eyelids and looked into her eyes. "That was incredible," he said and Hermione was extremely proud of herself. "Your turn," he said.

Hermione moved towards the deck of cards and picked up the top one. Now what's the chance of getting two queens in a row? She showed it to her husband.

"I have to give you a massage now?" he asked in that sultry way that made her knickers wet.

"Mmmhmm," she said, knowing full well that he was going to torture her like she had him.

"On your stomach then," he said and assumed the position that he had started in, straddling her bum. He began working his hands into her shoulders and back, kneading with his knuckles and then caressing with his palms. He heard a loud moan from his wife and was extremely pleased with himself for being able to make her moan without even touching a sensitive part of her body.

He smoothed his palms over her back and then gently worked them between her shoulder blades.

"If you make me come in my pants, you get to wash them," Hermione moaned from the pleasurable assault raged against her back.

"You're going to get off from a back massage?" Draco asked, though he loved that she was so responsive.

"With those hands? Mmm--"

Draco was enjoying listening to her moan and Hermione was enjoying the massage so much that they didn't even notice that it had been ten minutes already. When Draco did finally look at the clock, he noticed that it had been nearly twenty. He moved off of her.

"No, don't stop," Hermione pleaded miserably into the pillow.

"It's my turn," Draco said and picked up the next card.

"A two?" he said, then his eyes looked over Hermione's body. "Well, I guess I'll just have to make them count," he said. "Turn over."

Hermione flipped back over. Draco frowned. "You're too dressed for this," he said and pulled the silk tank top over her head and quickly unsnapped her bra, throwing it in a blasé way over his shoulder onto the floor. "You're so gorgeous."

Hermione looked at him shyly. "I'm not--"

"Yes you are, Hermione. I just don't get how I'm the only person that you've ever been with, with this body you would think you could get anyone."

"They were too blind to see over my bird's nest of hair," she said, fingering a curl softly. "Anyway, you should be glad," she said. "No one else has ever seen me like you are right now."

Draco smirked, it was true, no one else had seen her naked or half-naked for that matter, lying in a bed with lust deep in her eyes. No one else had ever smelled or tasted her scent. No one else had touched her, contaminated her. It had been only him.

She was his and only his.

He wanted to kiss her so bad but looked at the card in his hand, he had only two. "Yes, luv," he said. "But I want to see more of you." He grabbed at the buttons of her jeans and popped each of the four buttons open one by one. He slid her pants and knickers off slowly.

When he finally had her undressed he smiled at her. "No one else ever has, no one else ever will," he said.

Hermione could see the possessive gleam in his eyes. She couldn't argue with him, she knew that she loved the power he held over her emotions. She knew that she loved the way he made her feel and how he touched her, held her, made her feel special.

_Damn it, _she thought, _I love him. _

She looked up to his lust-darkened eyes. He was devouring her body with them and a fresh blush broke out on her body. His eyes then caught hers and slowly--not breaking eye contact--he lowered his mouth to her right nipple. He laved and sucked on it, emulating her actions when she tortured him. He then moved to the other one and she moaned loudly as she felt herself fall over the edge of oblivion. Her body shuddered as she cried out indecipherable words.

Slowly she felt the aftershocks of her orgasm leave her and she saw Draco looking at her with a funny grin on his face.

She slapped him with no effort on the shoulder. "You knew that would happen," she said, defending herself for losing control of her body.

"But I didn't know that you were going to say _that_," he said.

"Say what?" she asked.

His face fell a little. "You don't know?" he asked. She shook her head. "Never mind then," he said, looking depressed now. Damn it, now she had gone and ruined the mood and she didn't even know why.

"Draco, tell me," Hermione pleaded.

"No, just--it's your turn, pick a card," he said, though in a flaccid way.

Hermione reluctantly pulled the top card off the deck. "Look Draco," she said happily, "I got an ace." She threw herself down on the pillows.

"You know, I'm not really in the mood now," Draco said in a monotone voice that was annoying her. "Maybe later."

"Draco, tell me what I said!" she cried.

"I think I'm going to take a bath," he said, turning away from her and walking towards the bathroom.

Hermione almost cried. He was angry at her for something that she didn't know and she didn't know how to make it better.

She thought to give him some time alone but realized that he would be like this towards her until the broached the subject. She stormed into the bathroom just as he was lowering himself into the tub.

Hermione crashed through the door and slammed into him, knocking them both backwards and into the tub with Hermione on top.

She took a quick glance to survey her surroundings and then looked down at Draco who was giving her a sad look.

"I said I'm not in the mood," he said sadly.

"Tell me what I said to you!" Hermione demanded.

"No, I'm afraid of what you'll say," he said.

"Tell me," she said softly but dangerously.

He stared back. "No!"

"Tell me or I'll hex off the only part of you that makes you a man and you will never be in _the mood_ ag--"

"You said you loved me!" he screamed, then he shied his face away from hers, awaiting the retribution sure to come.

"I did?" she asked.

"Yes, now tell me that it wasn't true, that you only said it because you were having an--"

"But it is true," Hermione said softly. "I've only just realized it, but it's true." She didn't look at him, just stared at his naked chest immersed in water.

"It's true?" he asked with a lighter note to his voice. "You love me?"

She lifted her eyes to his and met the sparkle in them. "Yes Draco, I love you."

Draco just let out something that was close to a whimper and dragged her face down to his so he could kiss her. He kissed her all over her face, focusing mostly on her lips and whispering "I love yous" between each one. Hermione just said, "I love you, too," every time he said it until they both ran out of breath and Draco held her close to his chest, running his hands through her hair.

Finally he looked into her eyes again and smiled. "So, you got an ace," he started.

"You're in the mood now?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Quite obviously," he said and Hermione could feel him hard against her thigh. "What's your wish?" he asked.

Hermione's eyes skipped around her, "Well," she said. "I've never had sex in a bathtub before--"

"As you wish," he said and flipped them over so she was under him.

Hermione braced herself against the edge of the bath while Draco's hands slid all along her body. When Hermione stopped tensing for the onslaught of him was the exact moment that he took advantage and thrust into her. She cried out in surprise but it turned to pleasure so quickly as he pulled out and thrust back in. Each thrust causing water to fall over the edge of the tub and onto the floor. His assault on her continued until she couldn't feel much water left in the tub. His face was buried into her neck and his thrusts were getting more and more frantic and Hermione sensed that he was about to come.

"Say it again," he pleaded softly into her ear.

"I love you, Draco," she gasped between breaths. He stiffened and sunk into her, releasing his seed and tipping Hermione into orgasm.

They just lay there for a while, basking in the knowledge that they had finally found love in each other until Draco found his voice and said, "we're going to prune."

Hermione laughed and he stood up, dragging her up with him. "So, do you want to play more cards?" Hermione asked.

Draco shook his head. "No, I just want to spend the rest of the night with you in my arms, just to know that I'm not dreaming."

Hermione smiled. "As you wish."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

The next morning Hermione and Draco made their way into the lobby. After such an exhausting night—after the bath they had made love twice more and once again this morning—they needed nourishment. As they passed by the front desk they couldn't help but notice the couple complaining to the clerk.

"All they do is fight and have sex!" the woman said.

"What room are you in?" the clerk asked.

"625," the man said.

"And what room did you hear this noise from?"

"The room right above us! Last night there was water dripping down the ceiling!"

"We either want a new room or a refund," the husband said.

"We only have one room on the 22nd floor," the clerk said.

"We'll take it," they both said.

Draco looked at Hermione and smiled. "Wait here," he said. He walked over to the couple. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation," Draco said to the man.

"Yes?"

"And I would like to pay for your room and I'm sorry that my wife and I caused so much racket. It's our honeymoon."

The expression on the man's face was priceless; he didn't know whether to be angry or grateful. Draco gave the clerk a stack of American bills and walked back over to Hermione. "Breakfast?" he asked and Hermione laughed. She was looking back at the couple who was staring at them in complete and utter shock.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

Draco just stared at Hermione throughout breakfast, so happy that she had told him. Glad that he had convinced her to fall in love with him. He just couldn't take his eyes off of her--or his hands for that matter. After breakfast they went straight back to Draco's room.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

Almost immediately after the third time they had sex after breakfast, a knock sounded on the door.

"That must be Ginny," Hermione said excitedly, throwing on Draco's shirt and running to the door. She threw it open but was instead greeted with a woman she had never met before.

"Can I help you?" Hermione asked.

"I was just wondering—well, we are staying next door and my kids think that someone is being murdered. So could you please be a little less—hmm—vocal?" the woman asked.

"What does she want?" Hermione heard Draco ask; she turned around to find her husband standing behind her—completely naked.

The woman cleared her throat nervously and Hermione turned back towards her, seeing her gaze trail down Draco's body. Hermione jumped in front of him, not wanting this woman to see Draco in all his glory. He was hers, damn it!

Hermione turned back to Draco. "She wants me to make less noise when we have sex," she said.

Draco laughed. "Fat chance of that," he said. "It's my goal to make you scream louder each time."

"It's scaring her kids, Draco. They think someone's being murdered."

Draco looked at the woman. "Tell them we're rehearsing for a play where someone gets killed."

Hermione's mind became lucid with the thought that she was a witch. "Don't worry, I'll make sure I'm quieter from now on," Hermione said to the woman and Draco glared at her. After the woman had thanked her quietly, craning her neck a little to get a glance a little Draco, big Draco burst. "You're not going to be quieter, I'll make sure of it," he said.

Hermione smirked and grabbed her wand from the countertop in the kitchenette. She pointed it to the door. "_Silencio_," she said. "There, now we can be as loud as we want."

Draco smiled. "My bright little witch," he said, grabbing her in his arms and dragging her back to the bed.

The door knocked once again and Draco groaned. He dropped Hermione on the bed and walked to the door, opening it to reveal a redhead and his friend.

"Put some clothes on, Draco," Ginny said, walking past him and over to Hermione. "Come on, we're going out to lunch."

"Where?" Hermione asked.

"This new place I heard about," Blaise said, walking in and shutting the door behind him. "Come on," he said.

"Fine," Draco muttered. He crossed the room to his dresser and started clothing himself. Hermione did the same with some clothes that she had left here for that purpose.

Soon they were in a taxi on their way to the restaurant that Blaise had chosen. Over lunch they spoke about the pageant and how Ginny and Hermione were doing in it and finally Hermione brought up the subject of last night. They told the other couple that Hermione had finally said, "I love you," to Draco.

"Come on, we should have a congratulatory toast to that," Blaise said.

"Yes, we should," Draco said. He called the waiter over and ordered four shots of whiskey. Hermione eyes him nervously.

"Draco, I can't drink," she said.

"It's all right, Hermione, I'll make sure you don't do anything stupid," he said.

"No," Hermione shook her head. "It's not that."

"What is it then?" Draco asked.

Hermione took a deep breath and released her secret. "I'm pregnant."

**Love and Lemons to you all!**

**Brittany**


	13. A Long Story

**Disclaimer: The end of the story, and yet we still can claim absolutely no ownership of the copious amount that we have written. Well, we suppose the order that the words were put in belongs to us, but those words themselves were all taken from English dictionaries. On top of that, you all know that the characters are not ours either; they belong to the only one deserving of them—J. K. Rowling. We wish that we could say we own this wonderful world, but we don't. That's the hard facts of life that we have learned to deal with—we suggest you do the same! The story is over and we claim no ties to the original story at all. Only our plot do we own. Oh wait! Andrea Lynch and Luci Malice we own. We forgot about them. There may be other little odds and ends—such as the Green Dragon and Cassandra Poltergeist, along with the actual Pageant itself—but the majority of the cast we do not own. In summary—enjoy the last chapter. Epilogue will come soon. (Yes we realize that was a horrible—and totally inaccurate—summary of the above _novel_, but it was the best we could do with such pressure to get this chapter up!) Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter Thirteen  
****A Long Story**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco stared back at her, not sure if he had heard her correctly. He thought that she had said she was pregnant but there was no way that could be true. "What?" he asked, sounding quite stupid.

"I'm pregnant," she repeated. She hoped he would take the news well. After all, they were newlyweds; a baby was the furthest thing from their minds right now. Or at least, it had been.

Draco appeared too shocked to say anything so Ginny filled the silence. "Oh, Hermione!" she smiled, her eyes twinkling in delight for the couple. "Are you sure?"

Hermione nodded. "I've known for a few days now," she confessed. She had taken two muggle tests along with a few wizarding charms that had all had the same results. She would be a mom in about eight and a half months.

"Why haven't you mentioned it?" Ginny asked.

"I wanted to be sure, first. And I planned on telling Draco in private as well." She turned back to him and lightly touched his hand. "I know earlier in this trip you said you didn't think we were ready, and maybe we aren't, but we need to—"

Her words were cut off by Draco's lips. He whispered against them after he pulled away from the kiss, "We're ready now. You love me," he reminded her as if that single fact made his world keep spinning. She smiled and they kissed again, reveling in the idea of a family and forgetting the setting. Neither Ginny nor Blaise interrupted them; they looked at each other and smiled.

"Maybe we'll have that one day," Blaise said softly.

"I'd hope," she agreed. She wanted a family. That was one of the reasons she had been so eager to marry. Ending her engagement had been upsetting for that reason as well. But, on the good side, a family with Blaise was much more appealing than one with Oliver.

Draco and Hermione were now finished with their kissing and again the group was able to toast, Hermione with water, now to 'I love you' and to the baby. Another generation of the Malfoy line.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Blaise, may I talk to you for a second?" Hermione asked after they had finished lunch but before they had paid. Surprised, Blaise nodded and followed Hermione out with a bewildered look. When they were out of the restaurant she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Blaise was confused. He and Hermione had never had a real friendship; in fact, he was sure that she despised him for interfering in Ginny's engagement.

"Uh, Hermione…" he muttered and she pulled away. She wiped away the tears that were forming and tried to smile.

"Thank you."

Blaise cocked his head. "What?"

"Draco told me about the real story behind the bet. Back in school? You had wonderful intentions, although it didn't work right away. And now… Draco and I are married with a baby on the way." She protectively placed a hand on her stomach. "And it's all thanks to you."

Blaise gave her a grin, unsure how to respond.

"I just wanted you to know that I appreciate it." She smiled and he nodded.

"You're welcome, Hermione."

They were about to return when Hermione suddenly stopped. "One last thing, Blaise," she said. "I've never seen Ginny so happy."

She went inside with a smile and Blaise followed. So she didn't hate him for the lack of the Weasley-Wood wedding. He was glad that she had talked to him. He felt more comfortable around her now, and he knew that she knew all of what had happened in school.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked Blaise and Hermione when they reappeared. Draco was missing, presumably paying the bill.

"I just had to talk to him," Hermione said secretively. "Don't worry. I'm not stealing him." Draco had returned and she wrapped an arm around him. "I have my own," she grinned and they kissed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Can you believe we only have four days left in Las Vegas and we have yet to see the entire strip?" Blaise wondered aloud.

"I don't think you _can_ visit the entire strip in only two weeks."

Hermione chuckled. "Of course you can, Ginny. It's not _that_ big."

"Do you three want to go have a night out? Hit some Casinos?" Blaise asked.

"No thank you," Draco sneered. "I don't gamble…"

Hermione explained. "He's sour because he has bad luck," she laughed and told them of his "worthless" money.

Blaise smirked. "A Malfoy who doesn't get what he wants. How entertaining."

Draco sneered maliciously at him. Then he relaxed his face and adopted a carefree air. "Not that I need the money, of course," he reminded his best friend who just grinned.

"So…. What to do tonight?" Hermione pondered. "There's no need to hang around here. We already have our scores for the night and we can stay out as late as we want because we needn't get ready for the next competition. It isn't until four in the afternoon. Besides, we're not supposed to really do much with ourselves. We should look like we've just rolled out of bed."

Blaise turned to Ginny and smirked. "So I'll know what to expect?" he asked. She gave him a stern look and put her hands on her hips.

"Maybe," she said sarcastically, "just maybe, I'll lock you out tonight and it'll be a surprise as to how I look." She laughed at him when he mumbled about how unfair she was being.

"Denying me sex…" he muttered. "The _nerve_!"

"Why don't we just walk around and see what looks interesting?" Hermione suggested, bringing the topic back to its agenda.

They all agreed and left the hotel room looking for some excitement.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"That was hilarious!" Ginny laughed as they exited the show room. They had decided to see some magician who was performing at the Luxor and see if he was any good.

"All he could do were stage tricks!" Blaise snickered.

"Where was the real stuff? You know; make someone's legs dance, freeze them stiff, even turn a feather into a lion! It's not _that_ hard!" Draco complained.

Hermione giggled. "Muggles can't do all that stuff you guys. Believe it or not, Lance Burton is actually the best in his business!"

"Well, I could put that business _out_ of business," Draco said.

Ginny giggled. "I thought it was funny."

"We were lucky we weren't kicked out," Hermione said with a glare to Blaise.

"All I did was laugh!" he defended.

"Right as he was sawing a woman in half! He could have harmed her!" she cried, shocked at his less than concerned view on his actions.

"Oh, I would've fixed any damage," he sighed lazily.

Hermione scoffed.

"I'm hungry," Ginny interrupted. She wanted to change the subject.

Hermione put a hand on her stomach. "Me too."

Draco smiled at the motherly gesture. "Then let's eat!" He took Hermione by the arm and led her back into the Luxor.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

After dinner they headed back to the Green Dragon. It was late and Ginny wanted to head back and get some… _sleep_. On the way there was an arcade that they would have passed by if Draco's attention hadn't been captured by a machine. He forced a quarter down the slot and stuck his left hand stubbornly onto a metal plate.

Hermione, who had continued to walk with Ginny and Blaise, noticed that he was missing and she called out to the others to slow down. They retraced their steps and found Draco with his hand down on a machine.

"Draco? What are you doing?" Hermione asked in an exasperated tone.

"Finding out what turns me on," he smirked.

"What?" Hermione looked up the booth at its name. "Sex Cards?" She put a hand on Draco's outstretched arm. "Honestly?"

His second card printed out. He stuffed it in his pocket ant then grabbed Hermione's wrists. He held both of her hands down and slid a few coins down the metal chute. A few seconds passed and then two more blue cards printed out.

"That was a waste," Hermione grumbled.

Draco laughed as he looked at his cards. "Comments After…. Was it good? and Again?"

Hermione giggled. "Was it good?" She looked at her cards then and her eyes grew wide. "Mine too!" she laughed. "Reminds me of two weeks ago," she smiled.

"A week and a half. Hey, where are Ginny and Blaise?"

Hermione looked around. "Using that machine," she said, pointing to the Sex Analysis machine, now producing two more of the aqua blue rectangles. She resumed looking at one of her cards. Then she compared it to the other. When she laughed, Draco asked what was so funny. "Both of my cards match on this category." She smiled. "My next _sexual_ peak is tonight."

Draco smirked and looked down at his. "Oh, mine are different. Monday morning and…. Hey! Tonight as well!"

"I guess we know what we're doing when we get back," Hermione laughed playfully.

Draco was anything but playful at this suggestion. "Zabini! Weasley! Let's go!" he shouted urgently.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"You know," Oliver yawned, "I might just be a slight bit grateful for Ginny leaving. Of course, she went about it in the entirely opposite way I would have opted for, but still…. I have you now."

Andrea smiled. "Ollie, I'm happy, too. Besides, aren't you happier knowing now that you can be with someone who cares for you?"

"I think she cared; she just didn't love me."

"Well, I'm not going to say that I love you, Ollie. But, I want you, I have you, and I'm happy. It that good enough?"

"For now, I suppose." They laid in silence for a while. "Do you want to watch the remainder of the pageant, Andrea?"

"Oh, I don't care. Do you?"

"Not particularly. I want to go home."

"But Ollie…. You live in England. I'm from Michigan."

"Come with me," he suggested. "Just for a few weeks before I go off for Quidditch."

Andrea frowned. "What then? You dump me back here?"

Oliver shrugged. "Well, you can travel around with me if you want. I just thought—well, Ginny didn't seem to like the idea."

"I'm the daughter of a professional Quidditch player, Oliver. I love traveling."

"Well then, stay with me. Do you not mind leaving Michigan?"

Andrea snorted. "You've obviously never been graced with a visit…" She smiled. "I'll manage."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Waking up at noon, lying next to her gorgeous husband—all tousled from a long night—fit Hermione well. She smiled and brushed some of his hair out of his eyes so that she could better see his fine features. He stirred slightly and Hermione say his eyes flutter beneath his lids.

"You're dreaming," she whispered in awe. She watched him and moved closer so that his body encased her own. "About… me?" she asked softly, hopefully, into his ear. She felt the stiff pressure form against her leg and smirked. "It had _better_ be about me then." A small smirk crossed his features and she gasped when his arm tightened around her and he kissed her.

"You were awake!" she cried out.

"Only because you woke me with your ticklish whispers." He rolled over and pinned her beneath him. "But yes, it was about you," he grinned.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Their last four days in Vegas had sped by and before they knew it, all four of them were boarding a plane back to England. Oliver had left with only a short good bye to Ginny and the others and with Andrea following him a few days prior. He had told Ginny that they could meet to arrange any trips of moving any of Ginny various belongings from Oliver's house. These items, along with all of her belonging from her England flat, would be moved to her new place—Blaise's house which he had offered to share with her.

Hermione herself was moving into Draco's Manor and she was more than a little wary of leaving her comfortable flat. But, with the other option including both the man of her dreams and an extensive library for her use—much better than the few crammed bookshelves she owned—she had to agree that it would be a move for the better. The best. Besides, so much had happened that she felt a new house would be appropriate. In fact, Mrs. Malfoy shouldn't live in anything less than a huge mansion. For Merlin's Sake, she _was_ a _Malfoy_!

To think that in two short weeks she had changed so much. From a single, lonely Charms teacher she had turned into a married and happy teacher with a—hopefully successful—modeling job on the side. She had come in third place at the pageant, a score she was extremely proud of, even considering her Talent Show performance, which had gone terribly awry. Brewing a love potion, Amortentia, had seemed like a good idea at the time, but she hadn't counted on Draco jumping up and trying to take her there on the stage simply from the fumes.

Ginny's performance, however, had been flawless. She had taken the stage and then sang to the audience like there would be no tomorrow. The only girl to receive a standing ovation, she had treated her listeners with an encore at the end of the show. She had rightfully deserved the first place honor.

They each were to be on a cover of Witch Weekly as well as models for the annual calendar with the other top three contestants. Both were excited at their new futures. Both were happy and content as the plane took off and they held hands with their men.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Hermione!" a voice cried out as she came down an escalator.

"Harry!" she laughed. "Ron!" She ran into Harry's arms and gave him a hug.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Third place," she smiled. She turned to Ron. "Ginny came in first."

"Really? That's great!" He looked around. "Where is she?"

"Oh, she's getting our luggage."

"Ah." Ron put an arm around Hermione. "You know, I'm kind of shocked that you didn't win."

She moved away a bit, out of his embrace. "Top twelve won, Ron."

"Well, I'm surprised you didn't come in first. I would have given you all tens."

Hermione held back a laugh as she remembered how her own husband had only given her sevens at first.

"You know, I've been wanting to talk to you," Ron said softly to Hermione. "I thought that maybe you would like to—"

"Actually Ron," Hermione interrupted. "I don't think—"

"Malfoy!" Ron said harshly as his attention was drawn to the blonde standing directly behind Hermione. Draco sat down the luggage and then stuffed his hands in his pockets, adopting a lazy, I'm-still-better-than-you-even-now form.

"Weasley, Potter."

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry demanded.

"Oh, I'm just looking for my wife," he said casually.

Ron glared at him angrily. "Then go find her!"

Draco smirked and put an arm around Hermione, pulling her to him. "I already did," he stated. Then, as if it wasn't already quite clear, he proceeded to make his meaning crystal by kissing her in front of her two shocked friends.

"What?" Ron demanded in a fury.

"When?" Harry asked in a less angry tone, quickly after Ron.

"_How_?" begged Ron.

"Where?" Harry inquired curiously, yet still annoyed.

"Why?" Ron cried.

Hermione pulled away. She looked Draco in the eyes and smirked. "It's a long story."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: And a long story it was. About 119 fan fiction pages. We hope you enjoyed it. Look for the mini Epilogue coming soon to a web site near you! Sorry about making it such a rushed ending. We didn't see much point in drawing it out any longer. Especially since the plot was over. You can ask for a sequel, but I doubt it will do you much good. Try, we _dare_ you. Just kidding. If you can give us any type of good basis for a sequel, be our guest. But if it is really complex better to just review and say look out for my e-mail, I have an idea. Then e-mail us your idea. Our email, as you all should know, is: youknowmeassilvershiver yahoo dot com**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Butterscotch Lemons (eww…)**

**ShiverBoo:**

**BooBack and SilverShiver:**

**Brittany and Amber:**

**Cricket and Silver:**

**Sexy and Quincy:**

**Boobs and Nams.**

**I guess that's it!**


	14. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything.**

**A/N: This is just a funny little epilogue that Amber wanted to write. It's short and pointless.**

**Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Epilogue**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

After Harry and Ron had gone back to Harry's place, they went online and somehow came across a fourteen-chapter story by two American teens who called themselves ShiverBoo. The story was titled "The Pageant" and from its summary, Harry thought it might hold some answers to his and Ron's burning questions. Although by its end all of their questions had been answered, they had read way more than they had ever wanted to know about Draco and Hermione's sexual relations.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry's eyes went wide with fright when Ron came over a few days later, holding a deck of playing cards.

"Hey Harry," he asked shyly, "Wanna play cards?"

**A/N: That's it! That is officially the end of The Pageant. Let us know if you have any ideas for a sequel.**

**Chocolate, Vanilla, Butterscotch and Strawberry Lemons!**

**ShiverBoo**

**Brittany and Amber**


End file.
